


The Winchesters in Thedas

by RangerGiselle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle
Summary: Sam & Dean discover a mysterious portal when chasing the Mother of All Monsters, Eve.  Who knew that their hunt would take them all the way to Thedas?





	1. You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet

 

Chapter 1: You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet

 

“Load 'em up. Make 'em count,” Dean said as he handed out the shotgun shells.

These weren't just any shells. He had gone back in time to kill a goddamn phoenix and get its ashes to make these special babies. The only thing in all creation known to burn the Mother of All Monsters, Eve.

Sam, Dean, Bobby and Castiel walked away from the rented vehicle, checking their weapons as they went. They angled toward Ervin's Diner, where they had been told to find her. Of course, she knew they were coming, but they'd been up against worst odds before, right?

“You gotta be kidding me, she's been in there the whole time?” Dean asked, looking at the front of the shabby restaurant. “Well, there's one way to draw her out. Me and Sam will go in,” Dean announced.

“Dean...” Bobby said, disapproving.

“Look, if we don't get a shot off, then you two better,” Dean said.

_“That's_ the plan?” Bobby said sarcastically.

“Yeah,” Dean said in reply. “Pretty much.” He took the bag down off his shoulder where he had been carrying it and walked over to the diner door.

He didn't hear Bobby muttering to Cas, “Well, at least it ain't complicated.”

The door to Ervin's opened with a little squeak, but the rest of the interior seemed relatively quiet. There were several patrons in the diner, three sitting at the bar, and a few at some of the tables. A waitress was behind the bar, her back turned to them as they came in, reaching for something on a top shelf. No one seemed to be paying attention to the two hunters and their duffel bags. They walked to the counter, sat their bags next to two stools and took a seat.

A man next to the jukebox glanced over at Sam, and Sam took out his phone to use the camera app. His eyes gave the tell-tale sign of a lens flare, giving him away as a shapeshifter. He rotated his phone around the room, cursing at each person, seeing the same flare. These were the hybrid things they fought before. Dean had named them “Jefferson Starships” just earlier that day.

“Is there anyone in this diner who isn't a flesh-eating monster?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “You, and me.”

“Let's get the hell out of here, shall we?” Dean asked.

“Two specials, right?” asked the waitress, bringing over two plates of hot food.

“Uh, no, that's not for us,” Sam attempted to explain. “We were just headed out.”

“Now that would be rude, Sam,” she said, and the boys knew that the Mother had found them. Her flunkies locked the door and took away their duffel bags full of weapons.

Sniffing the shotgun, Eve shook her head. “Phoenix ash, you must have gone a long way to get that,” she said. “Don't worry, I'm not here to fight.”

“No,” spit out Dean. “Just rally every freak on the planet, bring in khan worms and half-assed spider-men and dragons. Really, sister, dragons?”

“So I dusted off some of the old classics. I needed help,” she said. “I was happy with our arrangement. The natural order. My children turned a few of you, you hunted a few of them. But then my children started being kidnapped, tortured, even my firstborns. I was pushed into this.”

They just glared at her.

“You know what? Maybe you'll believe it if I look a little more like this,” she said, and with a small glow and gust of air, the boys were staring at the image of their mother, Mary Winchester. She looked the same as when Dean had last saw her that fateful night of the house fire.

“Oh, you bitch,” Dean said, unable to look at her. “If you're going to kill us, just kill us.”

“It's not you I want to kill. It's Crowley I want dead.”

“You're too late. That little limey mook roasted months ago.”

She put her hands on the counter and looked at them. “Crowley's alive," she said with a knowing smile.

“That's impossible,” Sam stated.

“I see his face through every one of my children he hangs up and skins. Any idea why he's hurting my babies?” she asked.

“He wants purgatory right?” Dean asked.

“Location, location, location,” Sam added.

“Is that what he told you?” she asked in a sarcastic way that Dean wouldn't have associated with Mary at all. It made him sick to see his mother transformed in such a manner. “He wants the souls. Each soul is like a tiny nuclear reactor. It's about power, you simple little monkeys.”

Sam blanched.

“Fine. We'll see how hot his hell burns when everyone comes to me. I'll turn you all,” she said. “Or, I have an offer to propose. Crowley, as you know, is not so easy to find. You bring him to me, I let you live.” She blinks prettily.

“Pass,” said Dean without a moment's thought.

“Dean-” Sam started to protest.

“No, the answer is no, Sam. We don't work for monsters.”

The door opened again, and more of the Starships marched Castiel inside the diner, with Bobby being held in a similar fashion not far behind.

“So much for your plan B,” she said smugly, gesturing toward Castiel. “I'm older than you, Castiel, and I know what makes angels tick. As long as I'm around, consider yourself...'unplugged',” she said to Cas with a wink. His power had been blocked for most of the day. They had assumed she had some ability to keep him from using his angel powers, but this confirmed it.

“Beat me with a wire hanger, the answer's still no,” said Dean.

Suddenly she was behind him, her breath hot on his neck. “Don't...test me,” she snarled. The other Starships held back Sam, Bobby, and Castiel as they attempted to go to Dean's aid.

“Bite me,” Dean told her.

And she did. Immediately, she started to choke, backing away and desperately grabbing at her throat. Her eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

“Phoenix ash,” he replied, smirking. “One shell, one ounce of whiskey, down the hatch.”

She clutched her chest and the image of Mary Winchester was gone, replaced by the cute brunette waitress from before. Black lines traced along the side of her face. Where her hand held her chest, a glowing light began to shine through her fingers. It reminded them of what happened when they used the demon knife or the Colt. Dean smiled a satisfied smile. They got the the bitch.

“You leave me no choice,” she gasped, and ran to the back room.

Dean gave chase, not wanting to let this opportunity get away from him. Sam threw off the monster holding him and followed. A bright flash of light came from behind them, letting them know Castiel had his mojo back and had taken care of the rest of the Starships. Good, one less thing to worry about.

They were astonished to see a mirror standing in the back room. It was unlike any mirror they had ever seen—tall and ornate. Intricate asymmetrical carvings of vines and flowers adored the large frame. The surface of it rippled like water, and light shone through it from an unseen source.

“What the hell is that thing?” Dean asked.

“I don't know...some sort of portal maybe?” Sam added.

“We're going after her,” Dean said.

“Are you insane? We don't know anything about what's on the other side of that thing!” Sam admonished him.

“What are you idjits yammering about?” Bobby walked in, and stopped in his tracks. “What in the..?” he trailed off, and went to examine the mirror, careful not to touch it. “She went through there?”

“No, Bobby, she's hiding in the freezer. Of course she did,” Dean said sarcastically.

“I don't think it is of this world,” Cas said, finally joining them in the back. “Maybe it's something she brought with her from purgatory. Or, maybe it leads back there.”

“You're telling me that's a portal to friggin' _purgatory_?” Bobby asked.

“I don't know. But where else would the Mother choose to flee?” Castiel asked.

“We need to study this thing before any of us-” Bobby said, but cut off as Dean came up beside him.

“Screw that,” Dean said and walked through.

Bobby sighed. “Dummy didn't even take his weapons.” He and the others grabbed supplies from the back of the car and the two duffel bags remaining in the diner, before returning to the mirror.

“You sure you want to do this?” Cas asked. “Purgatory is the home of monsters. You'll be fighting constantly there, and I don't know how long this portal will stay open. If Eve is there, she can block my powers. I don't know how much help I'll be to you.”

“I'm not leaving Dean to face her alone,” Sam explained, preparing to cross over the shimmering surface. “But I honestly don't know what's going to happen. Maybe it's better if you stay here, Cas.”

“No, I'm going,” he said, wielding his angel blade. “I may not have access my angel powers, but I can still fight.”

“Then I guess we're all going on this suicide mission,” Bobby grumbled.

Sam led the way, followed by Castiel, and finally Bobby. The glow from the mirror faded, leaving the store room of the diner in darkness.


	2. Black Magic Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the other side of the portal, the boys, Bobby and Cas have an interesting encounter.

Chapter 2: Black Magic Woman

 

Dean stepped out of the mirror into a hazy landscape. He stood upon what appeared to be a stone floor, and around him lay the ruins of some ancient temple. This sure as hell wasn't Kansas anymore. Feeling a sting of pain, he raised his hand to his neck, and wasn't surprised to see blood when he pulled it away. He'd need to bandage his wound soon, and might even need stitches.

The scenery felt foreign, alien to his senses, and he found the lighting disorienting. Strange trees dotted the area, their curved branches creating bizarre shadows in the fog as they reached for the dim light of the sky. All around him he saw more stonework, low walls, crumbling walkways, and in the distance, what looked to be more of the portal mirrors.

“This is purgatory?” Dean asked of no one. He was surprised to hear someone respond.

“Well, well, what have we here? Yet another traveler today, 'tis surprising,” a sultry female voice replied.

Dean was immediately on guard, and watched as the woman walked around a stone archway. She was slim, although she was very obviously pregnant. She was clothed in draping fabric that did not cover nearly as much as it should have. Her dark hair could be seen peeking out under kind of hood, and bright yellow eyes looked at him curiously.

“I'm not buying it, sister,” Dean growled. “I don't care whose face you're wearing, I know exactly what you are.” He reached for his weapon, only to remember that he hadn't picked it back up before leaving the diner. Damn it, rookie mistake.

The woman frowned. “It would be most unwise to try something like what you intended,” she warned, pulling a staff from behind her back. It was barely more than a long stick, but it had runes carved into the sides of it. “I am not the woman you pursue.”

“Witch,” Dean muttered.

There was a whooshing sound behind him as the others stepped through the portal mirror.

“Closer. A Witch of the Wilds, yes, I have been called such before,” the woman replied. “I am Morrigan, and you are the ones who are trespassing.”

“ _The_ Morrigan?” Bobby asked. She gave a slow nod of her head.

“You know her, Bobby?” Sam asked.

“Well, I know _of_ her. At least what the lore says,” he answered. “Celtic shapeshifter goddess of nature, war and death. Turns into a crow, and foretells your fate, especially if it's bloody death in battle.”

“Fanciful tales,” she said. “I have not heard this one, but it is not surprising. They are not entirely inaccurate, though.”

“Yeah? Which part?” asked Bobby. Morrigan just smiled enigmatically.

“Great, more gods,” Sam said shaking his head. “At least this one isn't trying to kill us yet.”

“This...isn't purgatory,” Castiel said. “I don't know this place.”

Dean turned to Morrigan. “You seem to know an awful lot, where are we, exactly?” he asked her.

“If it had a name, it was lost long ago. I call it the Crossroads, the place in between, where all the eluvians meet, wherever they might be,” she explained.

“Eluvians?” Castiel asked.

“The mirrors. You mean to say you traveled through one and did not know?” she asked. “'Tis believed they were built by the ancient elves as a means to travel from one civilization to another, but as you can see, most of the eluvians are dark, broken or corrupted. Only a few can be opened from this side, and only if you know how.”

“Elves? You mean the little guys who make shoes and watches?” Dean asked, making a gesture with his hands to indicate a tiny size.

Morrigan shook her head. “They are smaller than humans, yes, but just barely, certainly not the size you are describing. It appears your world is different indeed.” She looked in fascination back at the mirror they traveled through.

“Dean,” Sam started. “If this is a Crossroads...”

“Crowley, that son of a bitch,” Dean said, grimacing. “You haven't happened to see a short fellow, about this high, eyes might have glowed red?”

“Indeed I have,” she replied. “He was the first to come through the eluvian from what I presume is your world. There have been no travelers here in a great deal of time, so I was most surprised to see a man stepping out of what I assumed to be a dead eluvian. I allowed him to pass, as I did not wish him to know I was watching. This place has been my home for some time now. I am not yet ready to leave it. He seemed familiar with the eluvians, and went immediately through another.”

“And you said you saw the woman we were following?” Dean prompted her.

“Yes, the woman was second. She had a strange appearance to her. A light came from her chest and she was retching some foul black substance. It reminded me of darkspawn blood, and I dared not touch it. I can show you, if you like.”

“What's a darkspawn?” Bobby wanted to know.

“Wait,” Sam said, interrupting her before she could get into it. “Why are you being so helpful?”

“Oh, this one shows more intelligence. Most intriguing,” she said, grinning, walking over to Sam as if to inspect him more closely. “You are correct, there is something I want from you.”

“Always a catch,” said Dean. “I've already turned down one offer from a monster today, I'm not signing up for a different one.”

“It costs you nothing to hear me out. If you accept, I will open the way forward so that you may find the two other travelers. You may refuse, but I would not suggest it. Unless you have another way to open your eluvian?” she asked, gesturing back toward the way they had come.

They looked behind them and saw the the mirror had changed. The light from before no longer shone through it, and no watery ripples remained to disturb the smooth surface. It was simply a mirror, albeit with no reflection in it.

Bobby cursed under his breath. Their way home was gone, and they all knew it.

“It appears you have lost your window of time,” she said. “As to the way forward, I am quite familiar with the eluvian the others used, as it is one of several that go to my homeworld, a place called Thedas.”

Dean looked first to Castiel, then to Bobby. Both only could shake their heads. Neither of them had heard of it.

“I can see from your vacant expression that you know nothing of it,” she said, looking at Dean. “You remind me of someone...a certain fool I once traveled with. He too was quick with his sword, but slow in every other respect.”

“Just get on it with, lady. What is it you want?” Dean bit out.

“I left a friend behind when I came here,” she began. “There were certain events that had to come to pass, I could not risk being followed. And yet, she did anyway, against our agreement. 'Twas strange, I had thought I would be angry, but I found myself wanting to return with her. Perhaps I will yet someday. For now, I continue to watch her, using the eluvians, but I lost sight of her recently. I want you to find her, to give her a message for me, and when you return, tell me how she fares.”

“Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be as easy as it sounds?” Sam asked.

“Your friend is...like you?” Castiel asked.

“Like me? What do you mean?” she asked.

“A witch.”

“She is a mage, it is true, but she was trained properly at the Circle of Magi before she became a Grey Warden. You needn't fear a _wild apostate_ ,” she said, the last of which was colored with a healthy amount of mocking.

“Did any of that make sense to you?” Bobby asked the rest.

Morrigan sighed. “I'm afraid you will find Thedas a most inhospitable place in your ignorance. I will endeavor to tell you what I can, but you don't have much time. Magic is something one inherits, but it appears it is feared in your world, as well as ours. It takes careful study, but is not inherently evil,” Gripping her staff in one hand, she flared out the other. A gentle blue tendril of glowing magic reached out to touch Dean. The others took up offensive stances, but Dean waved them off. He felt the cool touch of the spell, and the wound on his neck began to heal.

“I could have done that,” Castiel grumbled.

“Magic has its uses, but it draws demons to those who are born with it,” she explained, finishing the spell after the wound was repaired. “There are those who are weak and become possessed.”

“Demons we know, keep going,” Dean said.

“The Chantry created the Circle towers as a way to train mages, but many are little better than prisons. If one is discovered to have magic, they are taken from their homes as children and sent to the Circle. Otherwise, they are labeled apostates, and hunted by the Chantry's soldiers, the templars.”

“And these darkspawn things?” Bobby asked, bringing them back up.

“No one knows for certain where they came from, but there are many stories,” she said. “We do know that they are humanoid beasts that live underground, only surfacing in large numbers during a Blight. That's the purpose of Grey Wardens, they are soldiers, as well, but they fight against the darkspawn and are the only ones who can end a Blight. The friend I mentioned, Solona Amell, only recently slew the Archdemon—a most fearsome corrupted old god in the form of a dragon—and ended the Fifth Blight. They named her the Hero of Ferelden. Truly she was the savior of most of Thedas.”

“Hunting things, saving the world...sounds familiar,” Dean said.

“How did you lose your friend?” Castiel asked.

“She traveled to a place called the Blackmarsh with some of the new recruits into the Wardens,” she explained. “The Hero was following the path of a sentient darkspawn who called himself The First. Darkspawn are usually mindless beasts, with thoughts only of destruction and feeding. To have a darkspawn with intelligence, and the ability to speak no less, is quite unusual. It mentioned someone named 'The Mother', then they all vanished, the Hero included.”

“Balls,” Bobby said. “That's the bitch we're looking for.”

“Truly?” she remarked. “I would have assumed he was talking about another darkspawn. Or perhaps we are both right. It seems our interests are mutual. Will you do as I ask?”

“Seems like we don't really have a choice,” Sam said.

“There are always choices if one is willing to accept the consequences. But, it appears our bargain is struck. I will help you with the eluvian.”


	3. Break on Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys emerge from the second eluvian, and get a taste of how far from home they really are.

Chapter 3: Break On Through

 

“This way,” Morrigan beckoned, and walked ahead of them, her feet not making any noise on the stone walkways as she stepped.

She led them ahead a ways before stopping and pointing out a dark stain on the stone. “This is the black substance I spoke of. Darkspawn blood is toxic. You would do well to avoid getting it on you. It can lead to madness and eventually transform you into a ghoul. You do not wish to contract the Taint.”

Dean laughed. “The _Taint_? You've got to me kidding me, lady,” he said, having trouble getting it out between chuckles.

“No, 'tis most serious. The Taint is no laughing matter.”

Even Sam was laughing at this point.

Castiel looked on, seemingly oblivious. “I assume this is one of those dirty jokes,” he says plainly, setting the group off again.

“Oh, I-” Morrigan said, cutting off in embarrassment. “It appears we have some language differences.”

“You can say that again,” Dean commented. “I'm Dean Winchester, by the way, and this is my brother Sam. That's Bobby in the hat, and the trench coat is Castiel.”

“A pleasure,” she says with another small nod. “This is the eluvian the others used.  It opens into an ancient temple in a place called the Wending Wood, but last I knew it was overrun with darkspawn. With the Blight over, they should have moved on, but the darkspawn have been acting in a most curious manner as of late. You should be careful.”

“How do you kill them? What are their weaknesses?” Bobby asked, clearly curious. Sam could almost see him taking notes. Bobby probably was kicking himself for not bringing a hunter's journal right about now.

“They are strong, but not invulnerable. Blades and magic are both effective at damaging them. Silverite runes are helpful...but I can see you do not know what that is either. They are also weak against fire. Here, let me see if I have something,” she said, walking back toward the archway that had hidden her originally. They hear her rummaging through her belongings.

“I only have one novice silverite rune. I had not anticipated fighting darkspawn here. I admit, 'tis not much, but perhaps it will serve you better than I. Add this to a weapon and it will increase any damage you are able to do to them.”

“It works on any weapon?” Dean asked, thinking about his shotgun.

“I do not know,” Morrigan admits. “My skills are such that I do not use swords or daggers. The warriors I have known use them on weapons that already have slots designed to hold runes. It is possible it will not work, but I am no enchanter.”

“So we go in, fry any of these things that are there, and go find your friend. How the hell are we supposed to know where to find her?” Dean asked.

“The other Wardens will likely know more about her mission in the Blackmarsh and what she was doing there," Morrigan said. "'Tis a start, anyway. Most of them should be at Vigil's Keep. Once you reach the forest, head west until you find a road. That will be the Pilgrim's Path. Take it north and west and you will find the Keep easily enough.

Sam thought for a moment, before saying, “What's the message you want us to pass on?”

“Still the cleverest of the lot, I see. Warn Solona of the Mother. Tell her to refuse any deals that she is offered from her.”

“That's something we would've done anyway,” say Bobby.

“Then it should be no problem for you,” Morrigan stated, getting annoyed. “I shall study your eluvian while you are gone, to see if I can reveal the secret to opening it.”

“How do we get back to you?” Sam asks.

“Return to the eluvian in the temple, I will be watching for you and open it.”

“Any other advice?” Castiel asks.

“Yes, you will probably want to change your clothing quickly if you wish to avoid notice,” she says. “If anyone asks, just tell them it's the 'height of fashion in Orlais'. These are poor country folk you will be dealing with on your way there, not noblemen. They will be none the wiser.”

Morrigan stood watch as the four travelers stepped through the eluvian. When the glow finally faded from the mirror, she turned her back and walked toward the archway again, to her camp.

* * *

Dean stepped out into the darkness of the room beyond the mirror. He had his shotgun at the ready, but the area was thankfully quiet. No sign of Crowley or Eve. The glow of the mirror's surface revealed only a little of the room, but he saw a nearby torch. Dean stowed his shotgun and walked over to it. Using the lighter in his pocket, he set it ablaze. Warm orange light emanated from it, illuminating the rest of the space.

He was standing in a room with stone walls. The mirror stood upon a dais, the top of which showed a thick layer of dust, and webs of spiders long since dead. Whatever this place had been, it was clear nobody had cleaned in a long, long time. Thankfully, the torch still had enough fuel to burn, and there were more nearby.

Sam stepped through a moment later, demon knife in hand. He glanced around before joining Dean near the mirror, grabbing his own torch. “She said fire, right? Better safe than sorry.”

Bobby and Castiel entered after. The mirror gave a final burst of blue light before going dark.

“Well, it's official. We're screwed,” Bobby said.

They each took a torch in one hand, and carried a weapon in the other. After failing several times to put the damned rune thing on his shotgun, Dean followed the Bobby's example and switched to a machete. At least machetes don't take ammo. They were better off making what they have last.

Dean took point, heading through the doorway out into a long hallway. The hall was dusty as well, with webs, both ancient and new covering most of the corners. He used the torch to burn some of the ones nearby away, but it created a chain effect.  He had to jump back into the doorway to avoid the flaming debris.

“Guess it was more dried out than I thought,” he says apologetically before stepping back out again. The webs were a little better, and the hallway did not seem to have suffered much from the flames. However, they could hear a sound. Scraping? No, the skittering sound of dozens of tiny feet.

“Head's up,” Dean called out, as a group of giant spiders drops from the ceiling above. Time to go to work. The things were massive, nearly as tall as he was. He hacked at the one in front of him with the machete. He managed to cut one of the legs off, but it didn't seem to deter it much. He thrust the torch into its many eyes and was rewarded with an unearthly screeching noise as it reared up, legs flailing.

Castiel slipped his blade back up his sleeve and reached out to smite the spider in front of Dean. A white light beamed out of its eyes, and it fell to the floor, smoke rising from its corpse.

“Good to know your mojo's working again,” Dean said before turning to another target. There were two of them left. Bobby and Sam were working together, attacking one of them. They seemed to doing a decent job of of it, too, taking turns slicing off bits and pieces. Sticky ichor gushed from the spider's wounds.

They didn't, however, see the second spider behind them. It reared up on his back legs like a wild horse, and fell on an unsuspecting Sam.

“Sam!” Dean called, running to help. He stabbed the thing with his machete, right in back of its head. It made sound of pain, so he did it again. And again. A flash of light told him that Cas had gotten the one Bobby was fighting. Dean looked down over the lifeless body of the spider. “You alright, Sam?” he asked.

“Yeah, but can you get this thing off me?” Sam asked, attempting to push up on the body. With a little help from Bobby, they rolled if off him.

“You think the bitch could have warned us about the man-sized spiders,” Bobby said, giving Sam a hand to stand up.

“There's a lot we don't know about this world,” Cas said.

“Yeah, well I've already had my fill of surprises for one day,” Dean muttered, and then sighed in resignation. “Only one way out, let's keep moving.”


	4. Play With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes point as the crew looks for the way out of the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More violence...but I think that's a given with the two settings.

Chapter 04: Play With Fire

 

After the scare with the spiders, Sam told Dean he would lead. Dean wasn't thinking clearly enough; they needed to be more careful. This wasn't home, where the monsters were are least familiar. Beheading vamps and burning bones to release vengeful spirits had become second nature to them. This place...it was like walking into a den of something dangerous with no idea of how to defeat it. They were working in the dark, both figuratively and literally. This really would be easier with a flashlight and a gun, but he guessed his torch and the demon knife would suffice for now.

 _Demons_ , he thought, glancing down at the engraved symbols on the blade. Of course there had to be demons in this world. They'd seen their share of them over the years, and killing them had gotten easier, but he still cringed every time he cut into one.

It had been over a year since he'd drank demon blood, but he didn't think he'd ever forget the feeling. The last time had been in preparation for the final fight with Lucifer. The thought of it gave him chills, both in disgust, and, shamefully enough, in craving. No, Sam knew better than anyone how important it was to always be vigilant. Keep your guard up. There's always a chance for things to go tits up, but if you're watchful, sometimes you can prevent it from happening.

He glanced back at Dean and wondered how he did it. Dean had seen Hell, too. Did he still have nightmares about the demon Alastair and what he'd been forced to do in Hell? If so, he never seemed to show it. Maybe that's why he's so often reckless. Sam could hide things too, but Dean kept saying he was being “too serious”. That was just Sam's way of dealing: keep silent and try not to talk about the shit that had happened. Hunting is a hard life, and they'd been at it longer than most already. The days when it got bad usually ended with a few beers too many.

Sam peeked his head around the corner. There weren't as many webs in this hallway, and most of them seemed old. Good, no more of those giant spider things. Not here, anyway. He walked carefully, stepping over piles of crumbling stonework. The air was musty, stale. No people had set foot in here in a very long time.

He was mindful to watch ahead of him, including the ceiling, now that he knew about the spiders. Having things drop down on you is a harsh reminder to keep your eyes open. He took a moment to examine the statues that lined this hall. They seemed strange. There were words carved below each on plaques, but they were in a language that he didn't know.

“Bobby, Cas, can you come take a look at this?” he asked. “I need a translation.”

Sam stepped back and let them lean in to take a look at the plaque, instead viewing the statue as a whole. The one in front of him was of a large wolf. “I wonder what these are,” he said.

“I don't know, but this one's a babe,” Dean said, standing in front of a statue of a young woman. She had one arm wrapped around a strange-looking deer. Her expression was bold, and she had pointed ears that poked out of her long flowing hair. Her draped gown flattered her slim frame. Dean was right, the statue was beautiful, but it didn't give them any insight into their meaning. Dean wiggled his eyebrows and gestured to the female figure, making him smile.

“You think that's what elves look like here?” Sam asked.

“Lord, I hope so,” Dean commented.

“This is not a language I have seen on Earth,” Castiel explained, standing back up. “The letters seem to be the same, but their order makes no sense,”

“Yeah, it's all gibberish to me,” Bobby said, shrugging. “This one says Fen'Harel, whatever the hell that means.”

“Morrigan said this was an ancient temple,” Castiel said. “Maybe this language isn't used anymore. We were able to understand her well enough, so I think we can assume we'll be able to speak with others, as well. These statues appear to be given places of importance, though. If this was a temple, then it could be these were religious icons of some kind.”

Sam looked around again. _Must stay vigilant, no more time for distractions_. “Let's keep going,” he said to the others.

The hallway ended at a wooden door. It was closed, but glancing at the hinges, they looked like they would likely still work. Sam listened at the door.

“You hear anything?” Dean asked quietly.

“No, nothing,” he said, shrugging. He turned and looked back at the others and saw...something standing behind them. His startled expression must have given it away, as they all turned to look.

There were four of the things. Were these the Darkspawn Morrigan had told them about? They were smaller than Sam would have expected, only about chest high. He noted they were carrying weapons, mostly clubs and short blades of some kind. The one in the back had a bow. _Best keep an eye on that one_.

Their faces were twisted and grotesque, with brownish skin, exposed teeth, and dark sunken patches around their eyes. 'Avoid the blood', he remembered. As if he could forget. It was too similar to what he told himself on a daily basis.

Sam and the others already had their weapons in hand, making the next steps easier. Bobby made the first move, ducking to his right as one of them took a stab at him. Bobby cut into its arm with his machete. The thing howled. Castiel's angel blade seemed to be doing just fine against them too, and Sam saw him thrust it upward into the chest of one. Black blood spurted out along with the familiar beam of holy light, and Cas pulled his hand back quickly.

Sam stepped to the side, wincing as an arrow narrowly missed his head. He needed to take out that archer, but he wasn't going to be able to get him with his knife from here. Quickly sheathing the demon blade, he pulled out the handgun he kept at his waistband and took aim. Shooting one-handed was more difficult, but he didn't dare let go of the torch. It could easily roll into something flammable, or just go out, leaving him without his source of fire. He waited for just the right opportunity.

The sound of the shot was near deafening in the hallway. Bobby and the others jumped, but he'd hit what he was aiming for. The bullet struck the Darkspawn right in the forehead. Its bow lowered, and it staggered, falling against one of the walls. The other creatures scrambled to back up, startled by the noise, fearful.

Sam calmly walked over to the fallen creature. He kicked the bow out of its hand and set the Darkspawn on fire with his torch. Its clothing went up quickly, and after, the flesh of its torso and face sizzled and melted. Its short-lived screams caused the others to flee, running in terror back the way they had come. Thankfully, there was nothing else near the body to catch flame, and it died out before too long. The stench was sure something, though.

“Dammit Sammy, my ears are ringing,” Dean complained.

“Yeah, but it got the job done, didn't it?” Sam asked with a satisfied smirk.

“So old-fashioned lead works just fine on these things, good to know,” Bobby said. “But watch your ammo, we don't know how long we're going to be here, and we'll probably need every shot we've got.”

“I can use this for now,” Sam said, picking up the bow. The quiver full of arrows had been under the body of the dead Darkspawn, and survived the fire with very little harm, just a few burns on the leather strap. Sam wasn't the best at archery, but he'd had some practice.

“You? I've seen your piss poor aim,” Bobby asked. “Maybe I should take the bow.” Sam shrugged, handing it over. He was right, Bobby had plenty of experience hunting with a longbow. Deer hunting, that is, not monsters. He would be better at it than Sam would, anyway.

The Darkspawn Castiel had killed had a shortsword. Sam picked up it and examined it. Not the best make or balance, but it would do. At least it had better reach than his knife.

He turned back to the wooden door. It was still closed, still silent. He reached for the handle. Not locked, thankfully. Any locks on these doors probably would have been rusted beyond hope. The door opened with a loud squeal of protest. The corridor beyond was a set of stairs leading up, and beyond, daylight. Fresh air was already hitting him in the face. He would be glad to see the sun again.

“Looks like our way out,” Dean said from behind him.


	5. Long Long Way From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby puts his tracking experience to good use.

Chapter 05: Long Long Way From Home

 

Bobby blinked in the bright sunlight outside the temple. He and the others stood on an overgrown path atop a rise, with steep hills sloping down on either side of it into woodland terrain. It was late morning by the looks of it, and the scent of evergreen trees was a refreshing change from the stale air inside the temple. Forests, he understood; this was much better. The lush greenery around them hid much from view, but the trees were far enough away from the path that plenty of sunlight still reached them. It had been a long time since he'd carried a bow into the woods, but it felt nice.

Rufus would have liked it here. Bobby felt the weight of guilt pressing upon his shoulders. He kept his eyes on the ground as the group walked, taking the trail that led down the hill to the west. First Omaha, then the damned khan worm. He'd only ever tried to do right by the hunter who'd trained him, but had failed him again in the end. He wished they had stopped to pick up a bottle or two before they left. Hopefully, they had liquor somewhere in this God-forsaken hellhole.

Bobby allowed that feeling to turn into anger. No, enough whining in self-pity. This wasn't his fault. Omaha was his mistake to own, but Rufus's death was on the hands of that bitch, Eve. While the thought of helping Crowley made him want to vomit, they would find the Mother and stop her. She wasn't getting away with what happened to Rufus.

The path ahead of them branched. The trail to the left was narrower and had a steep grade. Bobby could make out a ravine below through the trees. The path to the right curved around a hillside. It too led downward, but looked to be a gentler walk. That one seemed more traveled. In fact, he noticed a few footprints in the damp earth on the side of the path. Someone had been here recently.

“Which way do you think?” Dean asked.

“Hell if I know,” Sam replied. “I'm not even sure we're really heading west. We're basing everything off Earth, but what if the sun isn't in the same place here?”

“Stay to the right,” Bobby said, speaking up.

“What was that” Dean asked.

“You're gonna want the path on the right. Someone's been here,” he explained, showing the footprints. “If there's a road nearby, then it's probably where they were headed.”

“Good thinking, Bobby,” Sam said, and the group resumed walking.

No longer distracted by his thoughts, he looked at the surrounding sights. This forest could have been any forest, but given that they were in some other kind of dimension, he'd best keep his wits about him. A wolf howled in the distance. Bobby could tell from the faintness of the sound that it was pretty far away, nothing to worry about yet. He watched the treeline and saw a flash of brown between the trunks. A bear, maybe? But it too, was a good distance away, and headed in the other direction.

They reached a bridge across a small river. It was made of wood, and looked pretty sturdy, but there was a good drop to the water below. Bobby stopped to look at the foundations of the bridge, but Castiel walked across without hesitation. Show off. Must be nice to have friggin' angel wings as a backup.

Bobby didn't take anything for granted. Once you've screwed up as badly as he had, you learn to take your time, plan things out, and not get in a hurry. There's too much at stake. If only these dimwits would learn that.

But, dimwits or not, Sam and Dean were family. It had started as a promise to their dad, but he'd come to think of them more as his own. And damned if he'd let them go off on their own in some strange dimension where he couldn't get to them to help them. This whole idea was a fool's errand, but he would do what he could to look out for them. Someone sure as hell needed to.

The footprints were easier to see at this elevation. Water—likely runoff from a recent rain—formed shallow pools in the recesses. The ground here was soggy, making the trail easier to follow. These prints were more recent, maybe a day, tops. They were small, far smaller than his own feet. There were two sets he could make out: one narrow and slender, the other wide and flat with pronounced toes. He was pretty sure neither of them belonged to adult men, just based on the size. Problem was, he wasn't entirely sure they were human at all.

The gradual decline stopped, the trail they had been following becoming more and more level. Bobby was the one to spot the remnants of what had been a camp up ahead.

“Hold up,” he said to the others, and walked off the side of the path. Narrow Foot and Flat Toes had gone this way too. It appeared that this was their camp. He examined the fire, and the indentations in the ground where tent posts had been driven into the ground. They'd been here last night. They were on the right track. He was willing to bet they'd be hitting that road any time now. “We're gettin' closer,” he concluded.

He was right, it wasn't much longer until their path reached a larger road. It was full of ruts and holes, but it was evident that this was road that was still in use. But as they got close, the harsh sound of metal hitting metal rang out.

“Sounds like fighting,” Castiel commented, and with a flutter of wings, he was gone. Bobby hated when he did that. Cas had proven his loyalty, but there were times he still kind of weirded him out.

Cas popped back in a minute later. “I took a look, it's a small group ahead, two women fighting against a group of men.”

“Lemme guess, the women are winning,” Bobby said, not really asking.

“You'd be right,” Castiel replied.

“How the hell did you know that?” Dean asked.

“The tracks lead that way,” Bobby said, pointing again at the footprints. “Best guess is these are our two campers.”

“We should go help,” Sam said. “Or at least see if they need help, anyway.”

Bobby pulled an arrow from the quiver and held it at the ready. Dean switched back to his shotgun, loading regular shells in place of the special phoenix ash ones. Sam and Cas pulled out their weapons, as well: Sam holding his new shortsword, and Castiel had his angel blade. They were as ready as they were going to be.

They headed down the path toward the sounds of battle. Bobby wasn’t surprised to see a few dead men splayed on the ground already. There were at least a half dozen of the men still standing. They were outfitted in shabby-looking clothing, loose-fitting long-sleeved shirts and tight breeches. They looked like something from a damned Renaissance festival. The men were brandishing a variety of makeshift weapons, small knives, clubs. One man had an honest-to-God tree branch he was using. These men were not experienced fighters. Bobby shook his head.

He could make out a flash of blonde hair over the top of the men, indicating the location of at least one of the females Cas had seen, but he couldn’t see much around the mass of bodies. There were a few pulses of light that told Bobby that one of them was likely a mage, like Morrigan. At least this one didn’t have claims to godhood. God, he hoped not.

Dean cocked the shotgun, and the sound made some of the men in the back turn.

“Stay out of it, this isn’t your business,” one of the men said. A flaming body lands next to him, nearly catching his clothing on fire. “You fucking knife-ear,” he muttered and started to turn back to the fight.

“Listen here, dick,” Dean barked out, catching his attention again. “I’ve had a really bad morning. Why don’t you just take your buddies and back off before I make the rest of your day make mine look like Christmas?”

“They probably don’t have Christmas,” Castiel added helpfully.

Sam gave him a look. “Dude…focus.”

“I don’t know who you are, but these bitches started this,” the man explained.

Bobby fired, landing an arrow in the man’s shoulder. Dean looked back at him questioningly. Bobby shrugged, and said, “Got tired of him flappin’ his gums.”

Dean gave a nod and aimed the shotgun. Another body landed next to the first man. This one looked as though it had been through a shredder. Blood gushed from numerous wounds. He gave a few rasping breaths before he stopped breathing.

“We’ve got trouble,” the first man announced to the others.

There were only three of them now, and Bobby could see a little better. The blonde woman was slender and pretty, her hair pulled back from her face. She had the same pointed ears as the statue in the temple. _Elf,_ he thought.

The other, he had to look down a few feet to see. She wielded two blades. Her body was compact, but she didn’t seem overweight. Her facial features were somewhat attractive, but were covered in a strange tattoo. Not a child, he guessed, given that the men were taking her and her weapons seriously.

Dean pulled the trigger, and the man who had been speaking took the shotgun blast right to the chest, blowing a good-sized hole in his torso. Immediately blood appeared as a stain on the edges of the hole torn in his shirt, and spread outward as it soaked into the fabric. He looked at the wound in confusion for a second before toppling backwards.

As before with the Darkspawn, the sound of the gun firing stopped everyone in their tracks. The remaining two men backed away from their targets to look at them, jaws dropping.

“We didn’t need your help, _shem_ ,” the blonde elf said, glaring daggers at Dean. “We were handling things just fine without your little intervention.”

“You don’t have to say it like that, they were only helping,” the shorter woman said as she rammed her blade up into the base of the spine of the man in front of her. “Guess it just wasn't my day to die for real yet.”

The blonde cast a spell with her staff, and large roots sprung up from the ground. The last man was speared through his body in more than one spot. When the roots receded, he collapsed in a heap, still breathing, but clearly never getting back up again.

“What did you call me?” Dean asked after a minute.

 


	6. Dangerous Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, Cas and Bobby try to make friends in a strange land.

Chapter 06: Dangerous Type

 

“I called you a-” the blonde began.

“Don't mind her,” the short one said, interrupting her. “She's not really this bitchy, she's just Dalish. I'm Sigrun, pleased to meet ya.”

“Sorry, she's what?” Sam asked.

“You're not from around here, are you?” Sigrun asked. “You're looking at me like you've never seen a dwarf before.”

“That's because we haven't,” Dean explained. “We're, um...from Orlais...”

“Nice try, but you don't talk like an Orlesian,” Sigrun explained. “We've had a few of them come to visit the Hero, so that's an accent I recognize now.”

“Sigrun, I know that story, too,” Bobby said. “She was one of the Valkyries from Norse myth. More death stuff. The Valkyries got to choose which of the dead warriors won favor in the battle, and carried them to the seat of Valhalla. I don't suppose there's a Helgi somewhere?”

“They're both common names enough in Ozammar,” Sigrun said, eyeing Bobby strangely. “Where are you all really from?”

“Morrigan sent us,” Sam offered in explanation. “We're actually looking for the Hero. We have a message for her. Sounds like you know her?”

“I've heard Solona talk about a Morrigan,” the blonde added, and her expression toward them changed, softening a bit. “I can pass on your message.”

“Oh no, we're delivering it in person,” Dean announced, eyeing her appreciatively. Her clothing did little to hide her features, with a dress of some sort laced tight over a long-sleeved shirt that fit close to the body. Her legs were bare from mid-thigh to where her boots started. Dean liked what he saw.

She frowned at him before turning to Sam. “Do you also insist upon this?”

Sam nodded, “Those were our instructions.”

“Well then, I'm sorry, you will be disappointed. The Hero hasn't returned yet,” the blonde told them.

“We know; we're here to find her,” Castiel offered.

“You're here to-wait...you...” the blonde said, looking at Cas with a small raising of her eyebrows in surprise. “You're not human.”

“No,” was all he said.

“And yet you travel with these humans. Interesting. I'm Velanna,” she said in introduction.

“Castiel.”

“Yes, yes, and I'm Bobby and that's Sam, and the mouthy one is Dean. Now will someone explain why we just murdered a bunch of men in the middle of the friggin' road?” Bobby asked.

“They were bandits,” Sigrun explained, cleaning blood off her daggers with a cloth she pulled out of a pouch at her belt. Her armor was also flecked with blood. It looked like she had taken a damn bath in the stuff, but she didn't seem concerned about it. “They've been hitting the trade caravans for months. We set a trap for them and baited it. The beauty of it is, we were both the bait _and_ the trap!”

“They needed to be stopped. They attacked first, stupid shemlen,” Velanna bit out.

“That's the same word, right?” Dean interrupted, stepping toward her. “I may not know what it means, sister, but I can tell when I'm being insulted.”

“Happens to you a lot, does it?” she questioned sarcastically, a haughty expression on her face. She turned back to Sam and Castiel. “We're headed back to Vigil's Keep. You're welcome to join us.”

“Great,” Dean said, interjecting again. “We were headed there to talk to the Grey Wardens anyway.”

“Um, you're already talking to them,” Sigrun added. “We're the only ones there right now. Or we will be when we get back, you know what I mean.”

“Really?” Sam asked, then gave a small laugh. “We were pretty sure we were lost, but then we tracked your footprints all the way here. I'm glad we found you.”

“Morrigan made it sounds like there were more than two of you,” Bobby said. “Where are the others?”

“We usually work in four person cells when we go on missions,” Sigrun explained. “Solona took three of the new recruits with her: Oghren, Anders, and Nathaniel. That just left Velanna and I at the Keep.”

“So you left it deserted?” Dean questioned.

“Oh no,” Sigrun protested. “It's full of people, just not Grey Wardens. Mostly humans, oh but there is a Qunari, and a nice Tranquil elf lady from the Circle of Magi...and I guess the two dwarf brothers. They're a bit much at times. Okay, maybe it's not all humans, but it still feels that way sometimes.”

“Qun-ar-i,” Bobby said, sounding the word out. “Never heard of 'em.”

“Big guys, warrior-types, mostly. Follow their own code or religion—I can never remember which—called the Qun. They are often invaders, trying to convert people to the Qun by force. But Yuriah's not like that. He'd actually get mad if you called him a Qunari. He's Tal-Vashoth. Those are Qunari who left the Qun, and they're kind of outcasts. Mostly, he just sells stuff and glares at people. He's alright,” she finished, shrugging.

“He seems to be getting along just fine with Lillith,” Velanna pointed out.

“Lilith?!” Sam and Dean asked in unison.

“I doubt she means _that_ Lilith,” said Castiel. “You killed her, remember, Sam?”

“Lillith is just a merchant. Solona saved her recently from a nearby farm. She's nice enough, for a human,” Velanna clarified.

“Our Lilith was a demon, a powerful one,” Castiel explained.

“You killed a powerful demon?” Velanna asked, looking at Sam, eyebrows arching again. “Maybe you're not useless, after all.”

“Damn right we're not,” Dean added.

“Aw, were you feeling left out?” Velanna asked sarcastically. “Your companions, at least, show promise. But we should be going. Mistress Woolsey will be most eager to hear that we've dealt with the thieves.”

Dean glanced at his brother. Sam had looked uncomfortable with the praise. Dean remembered exactly how Sam had killed Lilith. He'd been drinking demon blood to strengthen his psychic powers. Sam had trusted a demon named Ruby, and gotten burned in the process. They'd just about seen the end of the world as a result of that fiasco. Dean hoped this little road trip would be less exciting.

They traveled for a while, and arrived at the gates of a massive fortress. It appeared sturdy, but showed signs of needing repair. Workers were doing just that as they walked by, laying new stonework and reinforcing its defenses.

The interior of the keep was more massive than he would have imagined. There were numerous buildings inside, and multiple sets of stairs leading to the ramparts. In the middle of the main courtyard was a statue. _Another hot religious icon?_ Man, these people really know how to work the propaganda. If church had looked like that back home, he might have been more interested.

“Who's the hottie?” he asked to Sigrun, who was walking next to him. He gestured at the large statue.

“Okay, now I know you're joking. I'm a dwarf, and even I know who that is,” she said, smiling. She stopped when he didn't acknowledge the joke. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. I told you, we're from _really_ far away,” he said.

“That's Andraste, the Maker's Holy Bride. We dwarves worship the Stone, so I wouldn't be the best person to ask for a lot of details about the Chantry, but it's probably the biggest religion in all Thedas.”

“Right,” he says. It's obvious that they're not going to be able to hide the truth much longer. “We're not from Thedas,” Dean admitted. “We came here from another world.”

“Ooh, sounds exciting!” Sigrun commented. The others turned to look. “They traveled from another world!” she announces.

“That...explains a few things,” Velanna said thoughtfully. “Elven lore is full of stories of travelers. I was my Keeper's First for a while. Lore is something I know.”

“You're just gonna blurt it out like that?” Bobby asked Dean, shaking his head, and muttered something under his breath. Dean thought he heard the words “damned fool” but he couldn't be sure.

“Hey, back home, I can put on a suit and be someone else for a while. Here, I don't know how to do that, and neither to do you,” Dean commented. “We don't have the Impala, we're limited on ammo, and I'm guessing fake credit cards aren't going to cut it around here. We need their help.”

“Finally you say something sensible,” Velanna said, looking at Dean. Her expression was less hostile than it had been before.

“I guess you're right,” Sam admitted. “It was going to come out sooner or later. Our world is just too different. We stick out here.”

Castiel hadn't spoken in a while. He was taking in the surroundings of the courtyard. He stopped, looking up at the statue of Andraste, and studied her face intently. The statue was large, and depicted a pretty young woman with her right hand over her heart and her left outstretched, palm up. She wore some kind of robes, and a headdress.

“She look familiar, Cas?” Dean asked him.

“Yes, but it was a long time ago. Ancient Rome,” he said. “I remember the name Andraste. She was revered as a goddess in her time.”

“That's the same here,” Sigrun said. “She was a mortal woman who was lifted to a higher status when the Maker chose her. Your world must have a lot of stories that are close to ours.”

“Not close enough,” Bobby grumbled. “It doesn't tell us how to find the Mother.”

“We already know where to look,” Dean said. “Same place that we're going to find this Hero chick.”

“You have a plan then?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah,” said Dean. “Unless someone has a better idea, sounds like we're going to the Blackmarsh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized after writing this that it got pretty "talky". There will be more action in the next one, promise!


	7. Smoke on the Water

Smoke on the Water

 

“That’s a terrible idea,” Bobby grumbled.  “This ‘Hero' sounds like an experienced hunter, and you want us to go to the very place she just disappeared?”

“Well what would you have us do then, Bobby?” Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow.  “I don’t know about you, but I’d rather do _something_ than stand around here scratching our asses.”

“I dunno, how about _learn something_ about the place before you go charging in all bull-headed?” he suggested.

“What do you know about the Warden’s mission?” Cas asked Velanna.

“When she last checked in, she was searching for a missing Grey Warden named Kristoff,” Velanna answered.  “Apparently he was investigating why the Darkspawn have been acting strangely.  She got the location of his last known whereabouts from his room in Amaranthine, and she took a team to check it out.”

“Ooh, killing Darkspawn, count me in...and you know the Blackmarsh is haunted, right?” Sigrun said, her eyes lighting up.  “So creepy!  I’m totally going.”

Velanna gave Sigrun a look, “We can’t take every Warden in the Keep, not without knowing what happened to the Hero.  What if in trying to save her, the same thing happens to us?”

“We’ve dealt with plenty of hauntings before, we can probably handle this one,” Sam suggested.

“No way,” Sigrun protested.  “I’ve heard lots of stories about the Blackmarsh.  I’m not passing up an opportunity to check it out.  Besides, I’m in the Legion of the Dead.  Fighting Darkspawn’s kind of what we do, and that was _before_ I became a Grey Warden.”

“The Keep needs to be defended,” Velanna repeated.

“I could stay,” Castiel said, surprising everyone.  They all turned to look at him.  “If the Mother is in the Blackmarsh, I’d probably be of more use here, anyway.”

“I’ll stay too,” Velanna decides.  If you all die, someone will need to recruit new Wardens.”

“Jeez, lady, thanks for the vote of confidence,” Bobby added.

“You mentioned this ‘Mother’ before, who is that?” Sigrun asked.

“In our world, we knew her as Eve, the Mother of All Monsters,” Castiel explained.  “Morrigan seemed to believe she was a sentient Darkspawn.  We’re not sure if they’re the same creature.”

“Another parallel between worlds,” Velanna commented.  “It could be that there is something in the lore.  I shall endeavor to learn what I can in your absence.”

“Oh,” Bobby started, having a thought.  “You might want to throw in Crossroads demons while you’re at it, and the King of Hell, or whatever place you have where bad souls go.”

“You shem would call it the Void,” Velanna responded.

Dean reacted to the word, stepping closer to her again, but Sigrun put a hand out to stop him.   _She’s pretty strong, for being tiny,_ Dean thought.

“It’s really not that bad of a term,” Sigrun explained.  “A lot of elves use it.  Kind of means ‘children’, I think.”

“Not better,” Dean complained.

“Cas, we’ll leave the research to you, then,” Sam said, nodding his head to him.

“Yes,” he acknowledged.

Sigrun led Sam, Dean and Bobby to the armory, and helped them get outfitted.  The smith, Herren, was more than happy to show them what he had, once Sigrun assured him he’d be paid for it, of course.

Sam stretched his arms in the leather armor he’d been loaned, and was satisfied with how it felt.  Supple, yet sturdy, and it didn’t pull in any strange places.  He’d never really worn armor before  Most of their hunts consisted of investigating, research and then guns.  Maybe he would keep this, or invest in a good set of his own when they got back.  He could see it coming in handy when they had to fight something up close.

Sam traded his shoddy shortsword for a set of daggers.  They were long and sharp.  They weren’t something he could have walked down the street with back home, but here no one batted an eye.  He kept the demon knife, and found a sheath that fit it.  No way he was leaving that behind.

Dean went a little heavier and donned a reinforced chainmail, and grabbed a longsword.

“I can make you something better than that, if you like,” a man called out from behind the forge.  “Of course, you’ll need to bring me better materials.”

“Don’t mind him,” Herren commented with a dismissive wave of his hands.  “Wade always likes making speciality pieces.  I think he’s a little bored with the Warden Commander gone.”

“What kind of materials?” Sam asked.

“Something rare, unique,” he said, becoming more enthusiastic.  “I have a list of suggestions.”

“These fine gentlemen are in a hurry, Wade, they don’t have time for your errands.”  Herren shook his head.

“Actually, better weapons sound like a great idea,” Dean responded.  “We’re going out anyway, it can’t hurt to look, right?”

“If you insist, ser,” Herren said, sighing a little.

They received a scroll with the items Wade was looking for.  A lot of the things were mundane, but there were a few that they didn’t recognize.

“Blight wolf heart?  What’s a Blight wolf?” Dean asked.

“Many creatures are touched by the Blight, and contract the Taint,” Wade explained.  Dean couldn’t help but chuckle again, but Wade didn’t seem to notice.  “They’re usually a bit tougher than the original.”

Bobby was busy examining the bows.  He grabbed a short dagger for his belt, but decided he’d probably be better off sticking with a bow as his main weapon.  They had quite a few to choose from.  He selected a short recurve bow.  He replaced the scorched quiver they’d taken from the dead Darkspawn with a new one, and stocked it full of arrows.  Like Sam, he stuck with leather armor, mostly just a leather breastplate that strapped around the back, braces, and greaves fastened over his normal clothing.  He didn’t want anything that would restrict his movement too much.

They all kept at least one firearm on them: Both Dean and Sam had shotguns in slings across their backs, equipped with the phoenix ash shells, and Bobby carried a sawed off shotgun with rock salt rounds in a hip holster.  Now that they were properly geared for hunting Thedosian-style, they rejoined Sigrun and headed to the Blackmarsh

*                *                *

The Blackmarsh really earned it’s name, Bobby would give it that.  A swamp.  A dark, foul-smelling one.  It gave him the willies, but he maintained his composure.

Sigrun had trouble containing her excitement, especially after they spotted a sign that warned them the placed was haunted.  They had only walked a few steps past the sign when they spotted the body of a creature.

“Is that a Blight wolf?” Dean asked, taking it its lupine appearance.  It was larger than a dog, and very hairy.

“No, that’s just a Marsh wolf,” Sigrun said.  “Blight wolves are bigger.  And meaner.  But we’ve definitely got Darkspawn somewhere nearby.”

“How do you figure?” Bobby questioned.

“Grey Warden thing. We can kind of sense them,” she answered. “Oh wait, it’s gone now. No, there it is again. Maybe the Hero killed one?  Something’s weird here.”

They traveled on down the narrow path.  It was little more than a footpath, and the earth squished beneath their feet as they walked.  The water had a greenish tint, and some kind of fog or gas hovered above the sloshing surface.  Sam had no intention on touching the water if he could help it.  The path branched, with one fork heading up a hill, the other moving straight ahead.

Sam turned his head and asked, “Any signs, Bobby?”

“Some, but they’re about as clear as mud.”

 _“_ Ugh, how long have you been saving that one up?,” Dean asked.

“Stop mucking around,” Sigrun added with a grin.

He looked at her, “Really?  You too?”  She shrugged.

“You are kind of being a stick-in-the mud,” Sam added, chuckling.  “So what did you see, Bobby?”

“Footprints, a lot of em.  They’re all over.  Some go up, some go ahead.  I’m pretty sure they went both places, but I can’t really tell in what order.”

“I say we go up, then,” Sam said, thinking about getting away from the water.

“Alright, but use your new toys this time, ok, Sammy?  They’re quieter.  I’m still a little deaf from before,” Dean grouched.

Sam took point, holding a dagger in each hand.  He was careful of his surroundings.  He glanced backwards, and was pleased to see Sigrun looking behind her from time to time.  He was impressed with the dwarf’s skill, but she was a little too happy about the thought of dying.

The path curved ahead to the right, and they were stopped by what looked like a green shimmering curtain.  Something else that Sam had no intention of touching.  He picked up a small fallen twig near a spindly tree, and tossed it at the curtain.  It gave a hissing sound and flew backward, landing on the ground near his feet.  Examining it, there were small scorch marks on the outside that ran down the length of the stick.  Fire?  No, lightning maybe.  Either way, he was glad he hadn’t stuck his hand out.

“Dead end,” he announced, turning back around.  “I don’t know what this thing is, exactly, but it’s dangerous.”

They backtracked to the fork, but there was a figure there already waiting for them.  He was short in stature, but his presence seemed larger than he was.  He was wearing a dark suit with an equally dark shirt and tie.

“Hello, Moose,” Crowley said.

Sam sheathed his daggers and reached for the demon knife.

“Crowley, what the hell do you want?” Dean asked.

“Now now, boys, let’s play nice. We have a shared interest at the moment, and I happen have information you’re going to want.”

“Who’s that guy?” Sigrun questioned.

“A damned pain in the ass is who,” Bobby responded. “That’s Crowley.  He’s a demon.”

“Really?  They don’t look like that in the stories,” she said.  “Unless they’re possessing someone, of course.”

“Great, demons are different here, too,” Sam commented wryly.

“Enough foreplay, do you want to hear what I have to say or not?” Crowley asked, obviously getting annoyed.

“Out with it then,” Dean said.

“Eve isn’t here,” he said.

“Obviously,” Bobby said.  “If she was, you wouldn’t be.”

Crowley cleared his throat.  “But her servant is.  If we can find him, I can get her location out of him.  Problem is, I can’t get to him.  He’s behind one of those barriers.”

“If you can’t take down the barriers, what makes you think we can?” Sam asked.

“You’re not going to take them down.  You’re going to go through them.”

“Uh, no.  I saw what those things did, no way I’m getting close to one of those,” Sam refused.

“Not in this realm, you idiot.  There are two planes here.  This one, and the one on the other side of the Veil.  I know how to get you there.”

“Um, guys?  I hate to be the one to point this out, but it’s usually a _bad_ idea to accept deals from demons,” Sigrun commented.

“Believe me, we know,” Dean said.

“Where’s Castiel?  I assumed he’d be with the rest of the scooby gang,” Crowley asked, interrupting their discussion.

“None of your business...and I think we’ll just look for our own way,” Dean answered.

“Suit yourself,” Crowley said, and with a blink, he was gone.

“Typical,” Bobby said.  “Let’s get a move on.”

Dean took the lead this time, heading toward what appeared to be the remains of a small village outside a gated manor.  He looked around, but the place looked deserted, as had everything else in this damp place.  Another Marsh wolf lay dead, an arrow sticking out of it’s side.

“That arrow has Nathaniel’s fletching on it, looks like Solana’s been here,” Sigrun observed.

“Guess we’re on the right track,” Sam replied.

The main gate was locked, and pretty high.  Sam tried to get a foothold in the iron scrollwork around the outside edge, but it was too smooth, and not at the right angle to support his weight.  They’d have to go around.  They made a left from the main gate and headed through a smaller set of gates.

The path diverged in several different directions here, and Bobby again reported that there were footprints all over, but it was hard to tell which were more recent.  A wolf howled in the distance.   _No,_ Bobby thought.   _That ain’t a wolf._

His suspicions were confirmed when a beast loped into view.  It stood upright, and was covered in hair, and half wolf-like head.

“Is that a Blight wolf?” Dean asked.

“No, that’s a werewolf.  And where there’s one, there’s usually more.  Get ready.”

“I wonder if they die the same way here, I didn’t think to bring silver,” Bobby stated.  “I didn’t think I was going to be fighting damned werewolves.”

“Just stab ‘em until they die, always worked for me,” Sigrun said, running ahead of them toward the werewolves.  Watching Sigrun was like poetry in motion.  Barely a wasted movement as she slashed and stabbed.  The first werewolf went down in seconds.

The others fell into motion after that.  Dean ran up next to Sigrun and attacked the next werewolf.  It slashed at him with it’s claws, but the reinforced sections of his chainmail protected his mid-section.  He swung the sword in an arc, slicing downward, and scored a nasty blow on its shoulder.  It gave a surprisingly dog-like yip of pain and backed away from him.  Sigrun was there to meet it with twin daggers in its back.

Bobby stepped back and took aim.  Closing one eye, he focused on his target, loosing the arrow on the exhale as he had been taught.  Direct hit in the chest.  Bobby smirked, and pulled another arrow from the quiver.  Sam followed up with a quick slash to the thigh that opened up its flesh, exposing the discolored flesh within.  The werewolf turned to see it’s new attacker, and Bobby’s arrow entered it’s head through the temple.  It collapsed, seizing, and after a few moments, stilled forever.

Another wolf entered the clearing.  This one was on all fours, but was larger than the others.  Its fur formed spine-line structures along the lines of its back.  It growled, and a dark foamy liquid dripped from its maw.

“Please tell me _that_ one is a Blight wolf.”

“Yep.”


	8. Werewolves of London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, Bobby and Sigrun continue to follow the Hero's trail through the Blackmarsh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good violence...I think I'm just enjoying the warnings now LOL.

Chapter 08: Werewolves of London

 

“About damned time,” Dean said, and cracked his neck.  “This one's mine.”

“You sure?” Sam asked, eyeing the seething creature.  

“Yeah, I called dibs,” Dean joked, and moved his sword into position.  He circled the creature.  It seemed to be watching him just as warily.  “I need your heart, Ugly.”

Sigrun snorted, and Bobby teased, “You gonna kill it, or date it?  Get on with it, Prince Charming, we got places to be.”

Dean swung the longsword down in a move that should have cleaved the Blight wolf in two—that is, if it was still where it had been when he started.  It was fast.  Really fast.  He spun and faced it again.  Oh, he was going to enjoy this.  

He focused in earnest, and carefully observed its movement.  It slunk low to the ground, tearing furrows in the muck before it lunged.  Dean dodged out of the way, feeling the wind of its movement behind him, and watched it again.  It shook its torso, making the spines sway back and forth.  Was that a...butt wiggle?  The thing had seriously wiggled it's hind quarters like a cat before it launched into motion.  He had it now.

He was patient, circling the Blight wolf again.  “You're mine.”  He paid no attention to the snickers behind him, and sidestepped another attack, simultaneously bringing his blade down again.  It connected, between the beast’s shoulder and back.  It fell with a yelp.  Attempting to get up again, it limped on the one leg, and Dean took it's head off.

He moved in to cut out its heart, but Sigrun yelled for him to stop.  “You shouldn't touch the blood,” she reminded him.

“Right,” he replied.  “So how am I supposed to bring back the heart?”

“We Grey Wardens have an immunity.  I'll get it,” she said, and went to work.  She bagged it up in an oil cloth, and put it in a larger pouch for him.  “That ought to hold it, but no peeking.”

He strapped the pouch to his belt, and they moved on.  Dean couldn't help but gloat along the way.  “Did you see how I took that thing down?”

“Yes, Dean, we all saw it,” Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

“We got darkspawn ahead,” announced Sigrun.  “Still a ways up. They don't seem to be coming our way.”

“What do you wanna bet there's where we gotta go?” Bobby asked.

Dean thought the same thing.  There had been a lot of dead creatures already.  This Hero chick and her friends seemed to be taking them down.  They had left the trail of corpses behind, but as far as he could tell, the bodies had just stopped.  Were they still going in the right direction?

Sigrun took lead.  Humans  were all too often concerned with the 'whys' of things.  She was far more interested in the 'wheres' and 'hows'.  If Solona came here seeking another Grey Warden, and she'd sensed darkspawn, she knew which direction she would have headed.  

Sigrun took in the scenery.  So far, the Blackmarsh had matched everything she'd heard about it.  But what about the haunted part?  She hadn't seen any ghosts, or even spirits yet.  If she came all the way here, and didn't see a haunting, she was going to be so disappointed.

She stopped, looking down.   _What are those?_  She saw several small...casings on the ground and the sides of the path.  They looked to be some kind of cocoon or chrysalis.  She was proud of herself for remembering the term.  They didn't have those, as such, underground.  But these things had already been disturbed, and from the looks of it, something had come out of each one of them.

“Guys, bad news.  These cocoon things?  I have no idea what they are,” she informed them.  “But I still sense darkspawn, and we're getting closer.”

“Great,” Dean remarked.  “Giant killer butterflies.”

Sam replied, “I don't know, those exit holes seem to point downward, and there's a bit of a slime trail.  I'd say we're looking more at a worm or slug creature.”

“Dude,” Dean said.  “Ew.”

“At least they can't fly.”

“Let’s hope not,” Dean responded, and shuddered at the thought.  “Our last experience with worms is enough to still give me nightmares.”

Bobby’s jaw clenched, remembering Rufus and the khan worm.

The path wound around to the right, downward toward the water, and Sigrun saw what the things were.  Or rather, what they had been.  “Neat, you were right, Sam, we got worms.”

“This one's got legs,” Bobby observed.  “What the hell are these things?”

“No clue,” Sigrun said.  “But the black blood doesn't look good.  Might be more weird darkspawn stuff.  Looks like Solona's been here too...in fact...” she raced over to the edge of the path.  “She must have _just_ been here.  See this frost?  I’m pretty sure that's left over from one of Anders's spells.  Couldn't have been more than a few minutes at best.”

“Good, we're catching up,” Sam commented.

They hurried down the path to where it ended at a plateau overlooking the water.  In the middle of the area was the dead body of a man, dressed in Grey Warden blue and silver.

“That must be Kristoff, the Warden who went missing,” Sigrun said, shaking her head.  “But where's Solona?  And where are the darkspawn?”

As if on cue, a growling laughter could be heard from the overlooks on either side of the path.  Figures appeared, their heads now becoming visible over the rise as they stepped forward.

“Hurlocks,” Sigrun announced.  “Aggressive, but not too bright.”

Sigrun widened her stance, and waited for them to make a move.  She counted three that she could see, but there might be more.  She didn't have long to wait.  They hopped down, and went on the attack.  She ducked the blade of one, and slashed at its stomach.  The armor it wore protected it a little, but she managed to at least cut a shallow slice.  The other one that had stood next to her opponent went after Sam.  The third one was on the far side of the clearing near Bobby.

Bobby backed up, bringing his bow up.  It was clear he wasn’t used to shooting it in close range.  Sigrun spun around her opponent, and stabbed it in the kidneys, just under the bottom of its leather breastplate.  There were often advantages to going up against a bigger opponent.  They had to stoop down to reach her, and they were not expecting the blows where she landed them.  She really enjoyed that part.   _Death can come from below._  She chuckled a little to herself.  

The darkspawn in front of her went down with a grunt, and she changed opponents.  That Bobby guy needed help.  Dean could probably handle the other one, especially with Sam’s help.  She took a moment to begrudgingly give him credit for taking down the Blight wolf.  These so-called hunters may have had skills in their world, but she hadn’t been sure how effective they would be against the creatures here.  Dean had handled himself just fine, though.  They were better than no backup, she supposed.

The hurlock lurched toward Bobby, giving her the perfect opportunity to sneak in behind it.  Backstabbing is so much fun!  She managed to hit this one in nearly the same spot as the last one, both daggers sliding up under its armor.  Her angle was slightly off, however, and she hit a vertebrae.  She backed up, and it turned to approach her.  It didn’t get far--not that it would have mattered anyway--because it got an arrow to the back, instead.  The shaft tore into the sensitive flesh around its neck, near the spine.  It give an involuntary twitch. _Had he gotten it IN the spine?  Cool!_  She had an idea.  She moved in close, and spun around it again and plucked the arrow.  Sure enough, the hurlock gave another jerk.

“Nice shot,” she called back to Bobby.  “Watch this.”  With that, she did it again, and was rewarded with a snort behind her.  She decided she’d played with it enough, and, using the back of its leg a step up, severed its neck the rest of the way through.

She glanced over at the other two once it was done, and saw that both of their blades were coated in black blood.  Their attacker was dead, too.  Good.  Maybe she could worry a little less about having to handle it on their own until they found the Commander.  Not that she minded the idea of death by darkspawn.  That was kind of her plan since joining the Legion, after all.  She just wanted to make sure her friend Solona was out of danger first.

She walked over to Sam and Dean, who were now staring at the exit of the clearing, back the way they came.  There was a strange black smoke rising in a line from it.  What was that?  She got closer, but it still didn’t make any sense.  That’s when she bumped her head into a boat.  

“Sodding nughumper,” she grumbled, and looked up to find out the boat wasn’t suspended by cables...it was floating there.  She turned to look at the clearing and found it all changed.  The light was dimmer now, if that was possible, and took on an unearthly green hue.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked, looking to her for answers.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” she answered.

A voice spoke out from around the bend.  “Oh, I know my line.  This is the part where I say, ‘Welcome to your first trip to the Fade!’  You dwarves don’t dream, right?”

A man walked toward them.  He was dressed in the long blue robes of the Circle, and carried an ornate staff.  His blonde hair was pulled back away from his face, and a familiar gold earring glinted in the odd green light.

Sigrun grinned.  “Hey Anders, running away again?”


	9. Back in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders joins the party :)

Chapter 09: Back in Black

 

“Who’s the dude in the dress?” Dean asked.

“I’ll have you know, these robes were the height of fashion at the Circle of Magi,” Anders protested.  “Not that I’d really know anymore, having left there some time ago.  I’m Anders, mage and Grey Warden, at your service.”

“Why isn’t the Commander with you?” Sigrun asked.

“This time it really wasn’t my fault,” he says.  “We got separated near the manor house.  There was this woman, and-”

_ Mew _ .

“Uh, did your, er, robes just meow?” Sam asked him.

“That’s just Ser Pounce-a-Lot,” he replied.

“Seriously?” Dean asked, and rolled his eyes and Anders pulled an orange cat out the satchel he carried at his hip.

“He’s quite fierce, yes he is,” he said, his voice slipping into the honeyed tones of baby-talk as he addressed the animal.  He set the cat on his shoulder, and it curled around his neck compliantly.  “So like I was saying, we got separated. There was this woman.  I thought she might be a spirit at first, but she seemed like just a normal, pretty girl.”

“Then obviously it was a trap,” Sigrun commented.  “The Warden’s good at stumbling into those.  Sad I missed this one.”

“Yes, a trap.  She led us into a crypt, and a horde of the undead started attacking us.  I got turned around in the fighting, and found my way back out again.  I thought she might have headed back here, but I guess I was wrong.”

“Does this have anything to do with the Veil thing Crowley mentioned?” Sam questioned.

Anders looked at him as though he had grown a second head.

“From another world, just go with it,” Sigrun explained.

“Right.  Yeah, the Fade is what’s on the other side of the Veil.”

“That little…” Dean cursed under his breath.  “We turned him down, and he sent us here anyway.  Probably followed us and did his hocus pocus while we were busy fighting.”

“That makes sense.  I thought he gave up a little too easy.  We’re never that lucky,” Bobby added.

“I hate the thought that we’re doing his dirty work for him, but Morrigan did send us here to find the Hero.  If she’s here in the Fade, we can at least complete part of our mission.  Maybe she’ll know more about Eve,” Sam stated.  

“Speaking of Morrigan,” Bobby started. “She mentioned the Hero was following a darkspawn called The First.  Crowley also mentioned a ‘servant’ of Eve’s.  I have a thought.”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Dean quipped.

“Cute.  No, if this parallel creatures between worlds thing holds up, what if the First is the alpha darkspawn?”

Sam nods.  “You’re might be right.”

He turned to Anders, “Anders, was it?  Do you think you could lead us back?”

“Hey, strength in numbers, right?”

Anders led the crew back through the winding paths alongside the vast expanse of the water, the orange tabby still calmly riding on his shoulders.  More bizarre acts of physics captured Sam’s attention as they walked:  goblets floating in mid-air, tipped over, but no liquid falling out, and more barriers like the ones they had seen before, but this time they were sparkling and translucent.  

“Hold up,” Sam called out to the others, and picked up another twig.  He tossed it at the barrier.  It passed neatly through with no problems.  Huh.  He risked reaching his hand out, and felt nothing.

“Looks like Crowley was right about one thing.  We can cross the barriers in the Fade.”

“We’ll go exploring later, Sammy, let’s find this Hero chick first.”

Anders was now giving Dean the look he had given Sam a moment before.  “Chick?” he asked, and looked Sigrun.  “They’ve clearly never met Solona.  She’s a fierce warrior, don’t underestimate her.”

Dean said nothing, frowning, which made Sam grin a little.

Boat docks became visible in the distance, and Sam saw that they were reaching the back of the manor house.   _ Good, _ he thought.   _ Maybe there’s a back entrance and we don’t need to go through the huge gate in the front after all. _

Sam took point, attentive to his strange and unfamiliar surroundings.  The docks were deserted, and only the corpses of creatures left behind told him that anyone had been here at all.  The back of the manor was solid, with no entrances to be seen, but the path seemed to continue up and to the right.  Sam remembered a wall on that side, but it had been mostly submerged in the stagnant marsh water.

Rounding the corner of the house, he found what looked like a small family cemetery.  Only a few gravestones remained, but they were surprisingly well-maintained.

“This is the place,” Anders stated.  “The door over there on the left, that’s where we went in.”  He pulled open his satchel, and the cat stood on his shoulders, stretched, and jumped back inside with another meow.  He grabbed his staff from his back and held it at the ready.

“Wait,” Bobby cautioned.  “We don’t know how to kill this these undead things.  You two got any pointers before we go ringing the doorbell?”

“Hm..the term undead is what we use, but it’s not  _ really _ accurate,” Anders explains.  “These are more like weaker demons from the Fade possessing the empty bodies of the dead.  At least we hope they’re the weaker ones.  Revenants are a whole different matter, best hope we don’t run into one of them.  But, I usually find burning the dead to a crisp works pretty well in general,” Anders comments.

“Burning dead bodies to get rid of angry spirits…” Sam repeated, shaking his head.  “Maybe we do know more than we think about this place.”

“I’ve got my lighter, but we left our torches back at the temple,” Dean pointed out.  “How are we supposed to make fire?”

Sigrun chuckled.  “Anders, you want to show them how you make fire?”

“Ooh, do I have permission now?  So hard to tell these days,” he remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, but an amused smirk brightened his features.  The tip of the staff he was carrying started to glow with a red light, and Sam jumped back as a blast of fire shot from it, setting the ground ablaze in a small radius.

Dean scratched his head.  “Huh.  Guess that could work.”

Sam wasn’t so calm about it.   _“That’s_ all it takes to do magic in this world?  No hex bags, or blood needed?”  
Anders glared.  “I’m not a blood mage, no matter what the templars may have told you.”

Sigrun ignored him and asked, “you don’t have mages where you come from?”

“Just witches,” Sam responded.  “Normal humans who can perform magic through rituals.  Well...there are psychics, too, I guess.  They have different powers, but visions of the future are common.”  The last bit was said with a bit of discomfort.  Sam had thought he was one of those psychics, that he was special, but it turned out his powers had been derived from the demon blood Azazel fed him as a baby.  He didn’t have the visions anymore.  Not since Lucifer and the cage.

“Weird,” Sigrun stated.

“Welcome to our world, sister,” Dean muttered.  “Alright Glow Stick, you’re going to go in front with Sam, Bobby and I will take the middle, and Sigrun, you guard our backs, capiche?”

“I think I caught about half of that, but sure,” Anders answered.  He turned to look at Sam.  “You’re Sam?”

“Yeah.”

“Try to keep them off me, would you?  Casting takes focus.”

“You got it.”

The opened the door, but saw nothing.  Sam entered the door to the crypt.  It led to a small underground chamber filled with coffins.  It was dark, but Anders cast a spell, and a small mote of light swirled over his head, lighting up the dim chamber.  He noted the number of corpses on the ground, and saw that some of them had been shattered or impaled.  There were more of the arrows Sigrun had pointed out when they first got here.  One corpse in particular was covered in frost.  There had definitely been quite the fight here.

They passed through the first chamber, and into a tunnel.  “This next area is where I lost her,” Anders reports.

Sam nodded, and they moved forward.  There were torches lining the walls here.  Someone had been here, as the torches were lit.  There were more dead bodies here.  Most were skeletal, the flesh long since gone.  Some still had bits of skin and hair, and were dressed in clothing or armor.  Why were all of the corpses out of their coffins anyway?  Moreover, why did people here bother burying their dead at all, if burning them would keep them from being possessed?  But, humans were the same back home.  Maybe they passed off possession as superstition.  Sam knew that when it was his turn, if anyone was left to do it, he wanted a proper hunter’s pyre.

Sam walked through the center of the room, looking toward two exits, when something grabbed his ankle.  He looked down and saw it was one of the skeletons.  He hacked his dagger downwards, and shattered the bones in its arm, just above the wrist.  The hand still clung to him.  He reached down and pulled it off.  When he looked up, he saw more of the skeletons and corpses stirring and they began to rise from the ground.

“Better get that fire spell ready,” he told Anders.

As if choreographed, the dead rose in unison, Sam stepped back, eyes darting around the room, taking count.  Six, no make that seven.  Four were skeletons, three were...other things.  Sam wasn’t sure what to call them, but tucked that away for later.  He was mindful not to get too far away from Anders, but dashed forward a few steps, kicking the nearest skeleton in the chest.  It grunted, which surprised him, and stumbled backwards.  This gave Bobby enough time to put an arrow right where Sam’s foot had gone a few seconds before.

Sam inwardly cringed when the arrow didn’t seem to do much.  Out of his peripheral vision, he saw one of the other things approaching.  Fine, he’d call them zombies for now until he had a better term, although he was pretty sure they didn’t work like zombies did back home.  No time to waste.  He jerked his arm downward, bringing his dagger down heavily on its shoulder.  It gave way with a splintering of bone, shards scattering outwards across the dirt floor.   _ Who needs fire when you have brute force? _  It stared at its missing limb in incomprehension.

Dean had stepped up close to him, and flanked the skeleton.  His sword did more damage than Sam’s daggers had, and it crumpled to the floor.  Dean grinned, and moved into position in front of the zombie.  It had gotten closer, but Dean cut off it’s movement before it could reach Anders.  

Sam dodged a fireball, frowning at Anders as he went, and snuck behind the zombie.  This was much better, and he kicked the back of its knee, causing it to go down, face first.  Dean finished it with a well-placed strike to the skull.

Their two opponents incapacitated, Sam turned and placed his back against Dean’s.  Two others were dead, and Sigrun was twisting away from a burning zombie.  Two skeletons and one zombie remained.  The zombie looked like a pincushion, covered in arrows.  Damn, Bobby really was a good shot.  Sam darted ahead, using the same maneuver he’d done before, kicking its leg out from behind.  It went down, and the pressure of the fall pushed the arrows deeper into its chest.  It gave a garbled yell, but did not get back up.

By this time, Dean had taken care of one of the skeletons, and they both targeted the final one.  Before they could get there, a column of fire erupted out beside Sam, causing him to dart to the side.  The skeleton went up in flames, and its mouth opened in an anguished, unuttered scream.

Sam turned back to Anders with a glare.

Anders held his staff in one hand, and blew on his fingers with another.  He glanced up, and saw Sam’s glowering expression.  “What?” he asked, nonplussed.

“Watch where you’re aiming that thing.  You nearly hit me...twice.”

“Yeah, but notice I didn’t.  I think the words you’re looking for are ‘thank you, Anders',”


	10. Live and Let Die

Chapter 10: Live and Let Die

 

All of this fighting was getting exhausting.  Bobby just wanted a glass of whiskey and a good night’s rest.  Hopefully they found the Hero and could at least make camp for the night or something.  His stomach growled, reminding him it had been quite a long time since any of them had eaten.  They didn’t have any food with them either, which meant they’d have to go hunting.

“Hungry?” Sigrun asked, offering him a piece of some kind of dried meat.  “I could hear your stomach from over there.”

He didn’t know what kind of meat it was, but anything was better than nothing at this point.  He nodded gratefully, and took it from her.  It tasted like pork.  Thankfully, something edible.  

“What kind of animal did I just eat?” Bobby asked her.

“Nug.  Small creature, about this big,” she said, indicating the size with her hands.  “Don’t worry, it’s a staple in dwarven life, nothing weird.  A few people like to make pets out of them, but they’re too tasty not to eat, in my opinion.”

“Not bad.  Thanks.”  

The group explored the rest of the crypt, taking the leftmost branch first.  It ended in a bedroom, and there was evidence of another fight here.  Bobby kept an arrow next to his bow, ready to draw it if need be, but nothing stirred.  There were more of the arrows Sigrun had said belonged to the Grey Warden Nathaniel.  He retrieved a couple more, feeling relieved that his quiver wasn't almost empty now.

He watched as Anders continued to try to engage Sam in conversation.  It appeared Anders liked baiting people, and had picked Sam as his target.

“Will you two shut up already?  You’re letting everyone know we’re coming,” he barked.

“Yeah...sure,” Anders said, but did quiet down.

Bobby ended up in the lead, signalling to Sigrun to continue to watch for any signs of trouble from the rear.  He thought about their mission.

He knew Crowley had been hunting alphas to get to Purgatory.  According to Sam and Dean, Eve had said it was about using the souls there for power.  They couldn’t let Crowley get his hands on the First.  Bobby looked around again, but saw no evidence of the slippery salesman.  Somehow, he bet, Crowley is watching.

They backtracked to the room where they fought the corpses.  Bobby kept an eye on them, but they didn't so much as twitch.  Thankfully, it looked like their days of moving were over.  He took the right path, the only one left that they had not yet visited.  It twisted to the right, and had a gradual upward slope.  This had to be the way out.

They reached another door, and opening it, found themselves in another cemetery.  This one was completely intact.  He viewed the level grave markers and neat stone walls with confusion.  Hadn't this been a ruin?  In fact, the whole village looked in good repair.

“I guess this is what it used to look like,” Anders commented quietly.  “Memories are often preserved in the Fade, although not always exactly they way they were originally.”

They heard shouting up ahead, and a crash.  Bobby ran ahead, turning to the right as he left the graveyard.  They passed several citizens, who didn’t seem to notice his presence at all.  They muttered to themselves, and Bobby picked up some of their ravings.  “If you won’t help me find my baby, I’ll go straight to the Baroness”, and “I won’t turn around, mistress, I promise”, and finally “she’s evil incarnate”.   _ What in the hell had this Baroness done to these people? _

Sigrun, of course, was delighted.  She'd been looking forward to a haunted swamp the whole trip.  She walked around each person, but again, they didn't seem aware of her.

They reached what would have been the massive gate again, but it was hanging off its hinges, the door broken and splintered.  People were pouring inside.  He motioned to the others to hold up.

A voice called out “Foul sorceress.  You will release these poor folk and submit yourself to justice.”

“Justice?” a female voice responded.  “Is that what you’re calling it?  What of their punishment, burning my home to the ground and me within it?”

Bobby led the group up behind the crowd of onlookers.  He could see four figures ahead of the group, a young woman with dark hair, wearing robes not too different than those Anders sported and wielding a staff.  He assumed that’s the Hero they have been looking for.  A long-haired archer stood next to her, clad in the now familiar blue and silver, and a dwarf was on the end.  He had flaming red hair that continued into a beard, and carried a two-handed sword that was nearly as tall as he was.  The fourth figure, however, was different.  He had the appearance of a knight, in full armor including a helm, but he was...transparent.   _ A ghost?   _ Bobby glanced down at the shotgun full of rock salt.

“That’s Solona,” Sigrun pointed out, and she headed in through the gate, shouldering her way through the crowd.  The others followed.  

The four figures looked over at them, but Solona and the two other Wardens clearly recognized Sigrun and Anders, and nodded, turning back to look up at the woman on the balcony.  The glowing figure didn’t seem to be an immediate threat, so he let go of the idea of the shotgun for now.

The woman on the balcony--the Baroness, he presumed--was tall, with elaborately dressed hair, and mage robes.  On either side of her were some kind of monsters.  Bobby didn’t really even know what to call them, but they seemed to be built of ash and smoke and burned from the inside out.  He was guessing some kind of demons, given what he had been told about the Fade so far.

“You were stealing our children, using their blood to feed your vanity,” one of the villagers yelled.

“As was my due as your rightful ruler.  Your blood was mine, just as your lives are now,” she sneered.

“We are no longer alone, Baroness.  Your reign ends here,” the first voice said.  Bobby realized it’s the ghost-thing speaking.  Solona seems to be on its side, so he guessed it’s best just to play along for now.

“As it happens, I am no longer alone, either,” the Baroness said, and a hurlock stepped up next to her.  He looked different than the others, with a more elaborate set of armor, and a strange black cowl.  His face was paler, and his exposed pointed teeth had a sinister look to them.

“I’m guessing that’s the First,” Sam commented from behind him, and Bobby was inclined to agree.

“How do you know about the First?” Solona asked, distracted from the conversation.  “Never mind.  We can kick his ass first, and talk after he’s dead.”

“I like your style, sister,” Dean said, nodding in approval.  He gripped the hilt of his sword and held it at the ready.

The First growled.  “My path back across the Veil lies in victory over you and your new allies.  Then the Mother will pay for her treachery.”

“Slay them and you shall have the reward you wish,” the Baroness told him.  

She raised her hands, and a flash of light pulsed from them.  The ghost-thing disappeared, and reappeared on the balcony next to her.  It seems she’d chosen her opponent.  The others attacked.  

Bobby stepped back, pulling up his bow.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other archer--Nathaniel, he remembered from Sigrun mentioning him--and saw him making a similar motion.  They have a number of allies in this fight, it shouldn’t be too difficult.  Just a couple of burning demons and an alpha darkspawn.  Simple, right?  Bobby gave an inward grimace.

Solona raised her staff, and cast the tangled root spell he’d seen Velanna use, the demons stopped moving for a moment.  That was just what he’d been waiting for.  He nocked the arrow, and noticed it was one of Nathaniel’s that he had scavenged from the underground bedroom.  He loosed it, and it flew straight into the smoldering cavity of the beast.  It grunted at the impact, but kept coming.

Sam stepped toward the demon, with a dagger in one hand, and the demon knife in the other.   _ Guess he had the same idea I did about what those things are, _ Bobby thought.   _ Smart kid.   _ Sam parried a swipe with the blade of his dagger, and rammed the demon knife home into its side.  The gold lightning radiated through its body, flashed in its eyes, and it collapsed in a pile of ash.

“Good one, Sammy,” Dean commented.

“Andraste's knickerweasels…” Anders exclaimed from behind him.

“You have got to let me see that thing later,” Sigrun added, sprinting past Sam toward the First.  

Dean joined her, moving into flanking position, along with the red-headed dwarf.  Sam and the mages could handle the demon, but they had to take this thing down.  His eyes darted over the Nathaniel again and saw him also taking aim at the darkspawn.  They all attacked at once.

It staggered from the assault, oozing the horrible black blood from multiple wounds.  It looked at the Baroness.

“They are too much, it must be sending me back through the Veil,” the First pleaded.

“Oh I will sunder the Veil, but your life will provide the power!” she declared, raising her hands again to cast a spell

Bobby saw the First blurring away, green energy leeching from it toward the Baroness.  She swirled her hands in the air, and…


	11. The Story In Your Eyes

Chapter 11: The Story In Your Eyes

 

The blast wave from the Baroness’s spell blew them all backwards, along with pieces of the courtyard.  Solona landed hard on her back, the wind temporarily stolen from her lungs.  She saw the flaming debris of what had been the manor falling around them.  Unable to move, she closed her eyes, expecting one of falling pieces to find its way to her.  A shadow moved over top of her, and she felt herself being held close and protected by strong, masculine arms.

 _Alistair?  No, of course it isn’t Alistair.  It will never be Alistair again.  He's the king now, and I'm not good enough for him anymore._  Her vision focused and she was better able to see her rescuer.  He was tall, taller even than Alistair by her guess, with shoulder-length dark hair that fell forward to frame a handsome face.  He had a good amount of stubble suggesting he needed a shave, but his eyes were kind, and he looked at her with a frown of concern.  

“Are you alright?” he asked.  He had a strange accent, almost dwarven, but probably not.  She tried to imagine such a tall man in some of the shorter dwarf-made passages, but couldn’t picture it.

Then she remembered.  He was one of the men that came with Sigrun and Anders to the estate in the Blackmarsh.  He’d said something about the First, and then there was the fight.   _Right, this is the one with the blade that can destroy demons._

He leaned up to examine her head, running his fingers across her scalp, presumably to see if she had hit her head, and she realized she hadn’t answered his question.

“I’m fine,” she croaked out, breath slowly returning to her burning lungs.  “Just got the wind knocked out of me.”

He stopped moving his hand, but it remained in her hair.  He smiled at her and - Maker help her - she felt her cheeks warm in a blush.

“Sammy?” a hoarse voice said from nearby, but the man didn’t move, or even seem to notice.  “ _Sam_ ,” the voice came again, more insistent.  He looked over at the speaker.  She tried to turn her head to look too, but her hair was still caught in his fingers.  The tugging motion brought his attention back to her.  His eyes widened in surprise, and his fingers relaxed, moving away from her head.

“Sorry,” he said, and gave a small nervous laugh.  “You’re Solona, right?  I’m Sam.  I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I, uh...thanks, Sam.  You can let me go now,” she told him.  

“Right.  Old habits die hard, I guess,” he replied, backing away from her.

_Old habits, what did he mean by that?  Was he referring to protecting her, or holding women?_

She took the offered hand and allowed him to help her to her feet.  She found her staff lying a few feet away, and picked it up off the damp ground.  Looking around she saw that they were still in the Blackmarsh.

“At least we’re out of the Fade,” muttered Anders from across the way, but she realized he wasn’t talking to her, he was talking to his cat again, which made her smile.  The cat responded with a resounding meow, as though it had understood him.  She was happy they had all made it back, but what was Kristoff doing standing up?  He’d been dead.  He still looked dead, actually, but he was definitely standing up.  She tightened her grip on her staff, but didn’t point it in his direction yet.

“Kristoff?” she asked hesitantly, taking a few steps toward him.

“No, I am Justice.  I appear to have been brought across the Veil during the spell, as well.  This...form, it has memories.  Yes, I believe Kristoff was its name.”

“Wait, is he that ghost thing that was fighting with us?” Bobby asked.

“Spirit, actually,” Solona answered.  “A personification of the virtue Justice, but your confusion is understandable.  There were a lot of souls trapped there by the Baroness.”

“I think we were able to give them a good death, at least,” Sigrun said solemnly, then her expression brightened.  “But I got to see a haunting, So all in all, not a wasted trip.”

“Do you think we’ve seen the last of this Baroness?” Nathaniel asked.

“I hope so,” Oghren answered.  “I’d like to get back to the bit where we just fight sodding darkspawn.”

Anders shook his head.  “I don’t think we’ve seen the last of her.  She sent us back here on purpose.”

“At least we ganked the First,” Dean commented, and everyone turned to look at him.  “What, he’s dead, right?  That’s what the Baroness chick said.  She ‘used his life’ to power the spell.  Now we don’t have to worry about Crowley.”

“That would be nice,” Sam agreed.  “We still have to find The Mother, though.”

“Maybe it’s time for some introductions,” Solona interrupted.  “You seem to know a lot about this, and I’d like to know how you know what you do.  I’ll go first.  Solona Amell, I guess the Hero of Ferelden, and Warden-Commander of Ferelden’s Grey Wardens.  But just Solona, - or Warden if you’re not comfortable - is enough.”

Solona gestured for her people to go next.  Oghren spoke first.  “I’m Oghren, of House Kondrat in Ozammar, but I’m a surfacer now and a Grey Warden.  Used to be warrior caste, and needed something to do besides scratch my ass after we killed the Archdemon.”

“My name is Nathaniel Howe, first son of Rendon Howe, former arl of Denerim, now a proud Grey Warden.”  He added the last bit, almost as an apology and flashed a small smile at Solona.

“As said before, I am Justice.  This mortal world is new to me, but if this Mother has capabilities the likes of which her minion hinted at, then I think my purpose can be served by staying at your side.  The person I inhabit, Kristoff, was a Grey Warden.  I sense his drive to protect all life against the darkspawn.  I will continue his mission, as well.”

“We’ve met,” was all Anders said, turning back to his cat.  Sigrun just shrugged.

Dean was the first to speak from their group.  “I’m Dean Winchester, a hunter from another world called Earth, which still sounds friggin’ insane when I say it out loud.  We came here hunting a monster from our world named Eve, who we think is the same creature as the Mother.  Oh, and Morrigan sent us.  She says hi.”

Solona’s eyebrows shot up.  “You saw Morrigan?  How is she?”

“Cryptic, pregnant, and kind of a bitch,” Bobby answered.

Solona laughed.  “You _did_ see her!”  She was thoughtful for a moment.  “Then she is with child.  She spoke true.”

Oghren reached out a hand to comfort her.  “You don’t need to think about that right now.  I got some nice ale back at the keep, chases those thoughts right away.”

Solona sighed.  “Thanks, but I’m okay, Oghren.  I’m going to have to get used to it eventually.  I’m glad Morrigan is safe; if it weren’t for her, he’d likely be dead.  At least we both lived this way.”

Sam frowned at her.  “Sounds like you were in love with the father.”

“It’s complicated, and I’d rather not discuss it with someone I just met,” Solona said quickly, frowning.

“Sorry again, I’m usually better at this,” he said, giving that same nervous laugh.  A small muscle twitched in his cheek, and he broke eye contact.  “I’m Sam Winchester, younger brother to Dean, also a hunter from Earth.”  

Solona’s polite smile didn’t give away her inner thoughts.   _You’re usually better at what, Sam?  I wish you would say things plainly._

“Guess that makes me last,” Bobby stated. “Bobby Singer, hunter, sort of surrogate uncle to these two knuckleheads, and I guess you can call me our resident lore master.  But everything here is a little different from back home.  Some of the stories are the same, but we haven’t had much time to compare notes.  At least demons still die the same, that’s a relief.  We left our fourth, Castiel, back at the Keep.”

“Yes, now that we’re all acquainted, can we please get out of here?” Anders asked.

“Wait,” Solona interjected.  “Who’s Crowley?”

Sigrun was the one to respond.  “Demon, but he didn’t look like a demon, he looked like a short snake oil salesman.  He was dressed like they were when they first got here, only I could his clothes were much more expensive.”

“Hey,” Dean protested.  “Our clothes were just fine.  We were hunting, not going to the damned opera.”

“I call ‘em like I see ‘em,” Sigrun grinned, and Dean shrugged.  It was hard not to like her when her enthusiasm was so contagious.

Sam said, “Crowley traveled through the eluvians, same as we did.  His agenda has been to find the alpha monsters, the first born of each kind of creature.  We were worried that the First might have been one.  I don’t want to think about what might have happened if Crowley had gotten his hands on him.”

“Come to think of it, we’ve been fighting all day.  I don’t know about you, but I could really use some rest.  And food,” Dean commented.

“We can make camp once we are out of the swamp,” Nathaniel stated, glancing around him as though looking for a threat. “I’d rather not risk it here.”

The group traveled together, one or two abreast, depending on the width of the path.  Nathaniel took the lead this time.  Sam didn’t mind giving up the front, as he was getting a bit tired and felt the mild dizziness of low blood sugar himself.  

They reached the entrance of the manor, but where the First’s body should have been was nothing.  Just a small indentation where he had laid.  Footprints led away toward the swamp, but were quickly covered again by the shallow waters.

“Damn,” Sam commented.  “He’s gone.”

“At least it doesn’t look like Crowley got him,” Dean observed.  "These prints are too big to belong to him."

“Yeah, but how long until he finds his ugly ass?  This is Crowley we’re talking about,” Bobby pointed out.

“We just gotta be sure to get to him first,” Dean surmised.

“Then that’s our plan,” Sam agreed.

“For now, I think we should all head back to Vigil’s Keep after we camp for the night,” Solona suggested.  “Our goals seem to be the same, I believe we can work together.”


	12. Hungry Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group camps outside the Blackmarsh and swaps hunting stories around the fire.

Chapter 12: Hungry Heart

 

Dean watched Sam flirting with their new “leader”, and shook his head.  He took a step toward them, but Bobby stopped him.  “Leave them be for a minute, we’ve got bigger problems.”  Bobby ushered him away from the main group so they can talk in private.

“Alright, what are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“I know things work different here, but you do realize we’re traveling with two witches, three murderers, and a possessed corpse?  And that’s sittin’ alright with you?” he questioned in hushed tones.

“And what would you have me do, huh, Bobby?  So far, we’ve got bupkis on the Mother, and these are the people who seem to know what they’re talking about here.  Unless you’re suggesting we work with Crowley…”

“Hell no, but I’m going on record as saying I ain’t happy about this,” Bobby insisted.

“Noted.  Maybe Cas has managed to come up with something,” Dean offered.

“For our sake, let’s friggin’ hope so.”

Dean walked away from Bobby, his head full of questions. _As weird as it had been so far, these people didn’t seem dangerous.  Well, no, scratch that, they were plenty dangerous, just not to them._  Sam and he had worked with some shady hunters in the past, and he was having a hard time seeing how this was any different.

Looking at Justice, however, he could understand Bobby’s concern a little.  Hell, _he_ was concerned, but Sigrun seemed to be taking it all in stride, and she struck him as the kind of girl who doesn’t rattle easily.

That gave him an idea.  Walking over to Sigrun, he leaned in to ask her, “So what’s your take on all that?”  He gestured vaguely in the direction of Justice.

“I think he’d better be serious about it or there’s a lot of people who would cut him down for what he’s thinking right about now,” she answered.

“What?” he asked, and looked over again.  He realized Justice was standing next to Sam and Solona.  “Oh.  I was referring to the walking corpse.”

“Well, coming from someone who’s already dead, I’ve seen stranger things,” she answered, shrugging.

Dean backed away from her.  “Already dead?  You’re a ghost?” he asked, brow furrowed into a frown of confusion.

“No, I’m in the Legion of the Dead.  Didn’t I say that already?”

“You might have, but there are a lot of things I’ve heard that don’t make any damned sense, and that’s one of them.  What the hell is the Legion of the Dead?”

Sigrun grinned.  “In Orzammar - that’s one of the huge underground dwarven cities - you’re born into a certain caste.  The worst is being casteless.  You’re treated no better than a dog, and tattooed from an early age.”  She gestures to her face.  “You’re not left with a whole lot of good options, and most of us turn to bad means to survive.”

“The Legion is a sort of redemption, for some.  I was sentenced to death for committing a crime, but they gave me a choice.  Execution right then, or join the Legion.  It restores your honor to join, and you get to have your own funeral and everything.  Then you go into the Deep Roads and fight darkspawn until you die.  Or, at least, that’s how it’s supposed to go.”

“So what happened?” Dean asked.

“My whole group was wiped out.  I managed to get away.  I’d rather be dead than what the darkspawn do to females that they capture alive…” she shuddered, thinking.  “That’s when Solona found me and offered to make me a Grey Warden.  I still get to fight darkspawn, but now I have more of an advantage.”

“You know, this Legion thing doesn’t sound that far off from being a hunter,” he added.  “Our dad raised us in the life, and I didn’t even question it when I was younger.  Fighting monsters, saving people, that makes you the good guys, right?  Except you get older, and that just doesn’t cut it anymore.  Every hunter dreams about retiring, settling down with a family, or hell, just a cabinet full of good whiskey, but you never forget that the monsters are real.  Once you’re in the life, you don’t ever get to leave it, and one day, something eventually gets you.”

“Wow,” she stated.  “Sounds like you _do_ get it.  Drink?” She brought out a flask and offered it to him.  

Dean grabbed the thing and took a swig like he was dying of thirst and it was the only water for miles.  It burned on the way down, but he enjoyed the mild sting.  He handed the flask back.

“Thanks,” he said with a grunt.  “So this Justice guy.  I mean we have zombies back home, but they’re monsters.  And those things in the crypt, the things possessing the skeletons - monsters, right?  How is this guy not a monster?”

“I’ll admit, it’s a bit weird.  It’s more Chantry stuff, so you’ll forgive me if I get some of it wrong.  Wait, Nate and Anders are human, they could probably explain this better than me.”  Sigrun waved both of them over and they came to sit near her and Dean.

“Can one of you guys explain the difference between spirits and monsters?” she asked.

Nathaniel spoke first.  “The Chantry teaches that spirits are the Maker’s first children, but that he abandoned them.  They reside in the Fade.  Some, the benevolent ones, embody virtues, like Faith, Valor, Justice.”

“Justice doesn’t appear to like being in a corpse,” Anders added.  “But it does allow him to act on this side of the Veil.  Spirits don’t usually last long here, or they get twisted into demons.”

“Wait, you’re telling me that guy could go demon?” Dean asked.

“If pushed to it, yes,” Anders answered.  “How are demons created in your world?”

“They’re human souls that are tortured past the point of redemption,” he admitted.  

“Ouch, I’ll take the help of a benevolent spirit any day,” Anders commented.  “By the way, your world sounds terrible.”

“Yeah, it ain’t always peach pie and sunshine, but it’s home,” Dean stated.  “So, since we’re all so warm and cozy, what do you know about this Mother person?”

“Darkspawn, sentient, seems to be able to affect other darkspawn.  Might be a broodmother of some kind,” Nathaniel reported.

“A what?” Dean questioned.

“Remember that thing I told you about, the horrible unthinkable thing that the darkspawn do to women they capture alive?” Sigrun asked.  “That’s what I’m talking about.  They...do something to you, I’m not sure what exactly, but something to do with blood, maybe eating people, and turn you into one of them, but not really.  You’re a horrible, twisted monster that just makes more of them forever.  A broodmother.”

“Okay, I take back what I said about your world,” Anders stated.  “Any room for a mage over there? I believe you mentioned pie?”

“There’s also The Father that they’ve talked about too,” Nathaniel added, ignoring Anders.

“Yes,” Solona said, walking over to join the conversation.  “There seem to be two warring factions of darkspawn.  I never thought I would see such a thing.”

“That reminds me,” Sam interjected.  “Morrigan’s message for you.”

“Right,” Dean said.  “She told us to warn you not to trust her, and not to take any deals she tries to offer you.”

“Easy enough.  I mean, I think that stands to reason.  What could a darkspawn offer me that I could possibly want?”

“Sammy, can I talk to you for a sec?” he asked, grabbing Sam’s arm and already walking away.

“What is it, Dean?”

Once they were out of earshot, Dean turned to his brother.  “Look, far be it for me to tell you not to try to get a piece.  Lord knows you could use it.  Just remember why we’re here.  We find the Mother, gank the bitch, and we’re back home, got it?”

Sam frowned, but nodded.  “Yeah, okay.”

They both headed back to the others, and see that Bobby and Oghren had joined the rest of the group.  Dean sat back down next to Sigrun, grabbed the flask from her again, and took another drink.

“So, now that we’ve shared,” Sigrun poked Dean in the side.  “Your turn.  I gotta hear about your world’s version of the Mother.”

Dean began, “She’s known as the Mother of All Monsters.  She’s the reason almost all of the monsters exist in our world, all of the things that go bump in the night: werewolves, vampires, wraiths, they’re all her babies.  We think the dragons are the ones who freed her from Purgatory - another world, I guess you’d call it.  It’s the place where monster souls go when they die.”

“Wait, the dragons did what now?” Oghren asked.

“Dragons.  Annoying sons of bitches, burned things with their hands," Bobby answered.  "They let her out of her cage, so to speak, only with more virgin sacrifice.”

“Whew, safe on that one, at least,” Anders commented.

“Yep,” stated Sigrun.

“Uh huh,” grunted Oghren.

Solona shrugged.  “Looks like we’re all probably good on that,” she laughed.  No one disagreed.

Oghren frowned, looked at his own hands and flexed his fingers.  “Dragons with hands…” he muttered.

Dean continued, “The Mother was one tough bitch, alright, capable of shapeshifting, including using the face of people you know, just to mess with you.  She was experimenting, combining two or more monsters to make these friggin’ hybrid things, and creating new monsters we had never seen before.”

“I seen a shapeshifing dragon once,” Oghren said.

“But that was the witch, Flemeth, and we killed her already,” Solona explained.  “You don’t suppose there’s another one like her?  Maker, that was a quite a fight, if it hadn’t been for Al...someone with us, we’d be dead,” her voice trailed off.

“Not sure if it’s the same, but there was only one way to kill the Mother that we learned. The-”

A loud screeching howl was heard above, cutting off what Dean was about to say, and a downdraft like he had never felt before pressed down on their camp.  The fire extinguished right away, the glowing embers scattering way into the darkness from the heavy wind.  Their tents flapped uselessly in the onslaught, and flattened to the ground.

Bobby shouted, “What the hell is going on?”  
Dean noticed Solona looking up, and he turned to see what she was looking at.  A massive shape flew overhead, and Dean’s jaw dropped.

“Dragon,” he whispered.


	13. Rock You Like a Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has to face a most unusual dragon. Can they come together and work as one team?

Chapter 13: Rock You Like a Hurricane

 

“Balls,” Bobby said, and Solona couldn’t agree more.   _A dragon?  Now?_  She tried to squint, and get a better look at it to determine what kind of dragon exactly they were dealing with, but the night sky didn’t provide enough light to see by, and the campfire had gone out completely, plunging the camp into darkness.

“Prepare yourselves,” she called out to everyone, and pulled her staff.  “If it lands, hit it with everything you’ve got, and unless you’ve got a shield - which really only means Justice, come to think of it - don’t stand directly in front of it, especially if it’s a fire breather.  Keep moving.”

“ _That thing_ is a dragon?  I think I prefer the ones in our world,” Sam commented from beside her, but drew his daggers, regardless.  

“From the sounds of it, I would too,” she replied.

“I assume normal weapons work on it?” he questioned.  

“Yes,” she confirmed.

The dragon bellowed again, hurting her ears.  This wasn’t her first dragon, but each one had been a challenge.  And _he’d_ been there for the others.   _I can do this,_ she told herself.  There were nine of them, they’d be okay.  She’d only had a team of four when they’d fought Flemeth.  She wished for a moment, however, that Barkspawn was here.  Her faithful mabari hound had seen her through a lot of troubles.

The downdraft returned, whipping her hair around her face.   _It’s time_ .  The dragon crashed to the damp earth, sparks flying up from its feet, and tracing patterns of electricity up it’s body.  It was pale in color, nearly white.   _Andraste preserve us, what is that thing?_

“It’s a weird one, but seems lightning-based,” she called out, trying to keep her nervousness from creeping into her voice.  “That means use spirit magic, Anders.”

“Yes Ser,” he shouted from across the way, and she saw him start the incantation for Crushing Prison.   _Good._  She started her own spell, casting Telekinetic Weapons on the party to help inflict extra damage.  Sam looked at his daggers in surprise, now glowing with the faint light of the spell, then glanced at her.

“You?” he asked.  

She nodded, not taking her eyes of the beast.  She walked slowly in a circle, keeping an eye on its movements.  She knew from fighting the others that they tended to rear back before sending out a blast.  She was hoping this strange-looking one was no different.  She began firing off spells, small at first as to not draw its attention.  Leave that to Oghren or Justice.  She saw arrows flying from two different directions.   _Yes, excellent, flank it._ These people obviously knew how to work as a team.

Anders threw his spell.  The beast roared.  It might not have taken the stun effect from the the hit, but it sounded like it hurt anyway.  Time for another one, then.  Solona started the same spell, and she felt Anders take over casting the simple bolts she had been.  

The others rushed in: Dean with his sword glowing with the telekinetic light, Justice running to flank the opposite side, and Sigrun, hopping over the thrashing tail to land behind the dragon, scoring a hit on the beast’s hind leg.  Solona watched Sam...she’d thought he was too tall to use the finesse weapons he chose, but he made it look graceful, stabbing and ducking, almost like the hand-to-hand combat she had seen from the Silent Sisters in Orzammar.

She focused her attention on the spell, visualizing the cage of Crushing Prison snapping around the dragon’s head, and pushed the spell outward.  It hit the dragon full force, causing it to take a few steps back.  It shook its head, but again, didn’t seem to have taken any stun damage.   _Guess it’s immune to stun._  Still, the spell had definitely hurt it, and distracted it...no, it drew its attention right to her.   _Crap._ It reared up, preparing to blast her with electricity.  An instinctual Mind Blast spell fired from her, causing the lightning burst to go wide, and she threw herself out of the way just in time, rolling into a crouch again before moving on.

Justice moved in to intercept, his large shield deflecting the rest of the electric attack, and she was able to sprint away again, gaining a better position.   _Enough playing around._  She stood in place, her hands swirling above her, staff raised high, and eyes closed.   _This one takes a bit of concentration, stay focused.  You need to trust the others to keep the dragon busy for a minute_.

“Back up!” she heard Anders shout.  “She’s casting Inferno!”

Her eyes opened and she called upon the elemental forces.  A firestorm erupted, spinning tornadoes of flame from a magical cloud above the dragon.  The dragon gave short almost yelp-like sounds of pain as scales cracked and flesh bubbled under the sizzling heat.  A hot gust of wind blew her hair back away from her face.  Satisfied, she stepped back, and saw a new glow start from the group’s weapons.   _Frost.  Good choice as a follow-up, Anders.  Nice one._

The dragon was nearly finished.  A few more hits with their cold-enhanced weapons, and it went down.  Oghren was the one to strike the killing blow, cleaving its neck nearly in two.  The dragon collapsed, and so did she, sinking to her knees.  Looking around, she saw that there were a few scrapes and bruises, and Ohgren had what looked like a burn on his armor, but everyone was intact, at least.

“Dude...that was _awesome!_ ” Dean yelled, and Oghren went to clap him on the back.  “Good fightin’, kid.”

“You were pretty good out there,” Sigrun told him, and Dean grinned, eating up the praise.

“Indeed, we have won the day,” Justice announced.

Solona’s breathing calmed after a moment and she noticed a hand stretched out in front of her.  Looking up, she saw Sam smiling down at her.  “You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, just a little tired.  That many spells in a row just takes a lot out of you.  My mana’s a bit depleted at the moment,” she explained, but took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

“That was amazing what you did back there,” Sam commented.

“Thanks, but I don’t think we should rest here any long,” she observed, looking at the dead dragon.

“Yeah,” Bobby agreed.  “Let just take whatever trophy we can from this thing and move on.”

The others set to work in taking apart the body of the dragon, harvesting the bone, scales and other parts that were useful.  Solona stood back, continuing to catch her breath.  She noticed Anders looked a little fatigued, too.  Catching his eye, she smiled at him.  “You were great!” she exclaimed, walking over to give him an impromptu hug.  “That last spell, with the frost weapons?  Perfect choice.”

“Great, but next time, can we avoid fighting the weird white lightning dragons?” he asked.  “Seriously, what was with that thing?  I’ve never heard of a white dragon before.”

“Yeah,” she said, sighing.  “Me either.  At least it’s a dead weird white dragon now.  I hope this is just a Blackmarsh thing, and not connected to the rest of the weirdness going on.  Maybe it has something to do with what the Baroness did.”

“Damn, the Baroness,” Sam said, deep in thought, his brow wrinkling with a realization.  “She seemed all too willing to work with demons.  If Crowley is still hanging around…”

“Son of a bitch, you’re right,” Dean added.  “I bet the two of them are sitting scheming right now, or roasting that damned First thing over a fire as we speak.”

Solona looked at them.  “That may be so, but we don’t have a clue where to start looking.  Best to just head back to Vigil’s Keep for now.”

They nodded.

* * *

It was a bedraggled group that trudged back through the portcullis and into the courtyard of the Keep.  Dean marched immediately over to Wade and Herren, and plunked down a heavy bag on the table.  

“One heart of a Blight wolf,” he announced, an exhausted smile playing on his stubbled face.

Herren’s eyes sparkled in enthusiasm.  “I haven’t seen one of these in _years_.  Thank you, dear boy.  I’m going to make you something incredible!”

“Sure, I’ll be back later after I’ve had some sleep,” he stated, and stumbled back to the rest of the group.

“And we brought back more dragonbone and some scales,” Solona informed him.

“Excellent!  I knew coming to work for the Wardens would pay off; you always bring me the nicest materials.”

They entered the keep proper, and headed for the sleeping quarters, but were stopped by Castiel and Velana.  Introductions were made again, and Cas continued.

“You need to see what we’ve learned,” he said.

“Not now, Cas,” Sam replied.  “Too tired.”

“Yeah, maybe after my eyes stop crossing,” Dean added.  “We need some sleep first, pal.”

“Oh, right.  Sleep.”

“If you two will just give us a few hours to clean up and rest, we can go over it at the midday meal.  That sound okay?”

They nodded.

Solona went to her room and changed out of her soiled clothing.  A bath had already been drawn for her, and she was grateful, stepping into the tub and immediately sinking into the warmth.  They had been fighting for what felt like days.  Her muscles were sore, and she had dirt in places she wasn’t sure dirt had ever gone before, but for a moment, things felt perfect.  She scrubbed her skin until she felt more human again, and rinsed her hair before stepping out of the bath.  

She took her time dressing for dinner, although her choice of clothing was obvious.  It’s hard to get away from mage robes when you’ve spent most of your life in the Circle.   _It is nice having Anders around_.  He’d definitely been a troublemaker back at the Circle, and she was sure he probably would still cause problems for her, but he was shaping up to be a damned fine Warden.

Solona was the last to dinner, and sitting down, she noted that everyone else looked considerably better for the rest, as well.  The two younger men from the other world had obviously taken an attempt at shaving, but they both had small cuts showing they weren’t used to the way it was done here. _I wonder how many things are different about their world?  I’d love to hear more about it, and not just the stuff about monsters, although it’s helpful._

She’d barely started eating, when one of the guards came in.  “There’s a visitor, Commander, he was most insistent about seeing you.”

 _Who would be coming here?_  She knew Sten had gone back to Par Vollen.  That only left two likely options, as Oghren was already with her, and the guard had definitely said “he”.  Her heart fluttered for a second before realizing Alistair probably wouldn’t be coming here.   _He’s king.  They have him doing more important things than a social call to the Warden fortress._  

A bark confirmed her suspicions.   _Barkspawn!  If Barkspawn’s here, then I know who it must be._  She quickly stood up and raced toward the entrance.  

“Zevran!” she shouted with a wide smile, throwing herself into the embrace of the waiting elf, her lively mabari hound at his heels.

“That’s right, _tesorita mia,_ ” Zevran replied.  “I have returned.”

Dean leaned over to Sam and whispered, “I hate to tell you Sammy, but it looks like you’ve got competition.”


	14. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone assembled at Vigil's Keep, the team puts together a plan to stop the Mother.

Chapter 14: You Can’t Always Get What You Want

 

Dean watched his brother’s expression with a knowing eye.  Sam attempted to control his reaction, but Dean knew better.  He really _was_ jealous of Solona hugging this elf guy.   _Not a good sign, Sammy, don’t get attached_ , he thought, but mentally shrugged.   _Sammy’s a big boy who can take care of himself._

Dean was more curious to find out what Castiel had learned in their absence.  Before he could ask, however, the newcomer approached the table with the Warden.  

Solona addressed the group, “Sam, Dean, Bobby, Castiel, this is my friend Zevran, and my mabari hound, Barkspawn.”  

Dean smirked.   _Barkspawn?  Really lady?  Wait, is that dog giving me a dirty look?_

She continued, “Zevran has been with me since around the time the Blight started.”

Zevran bowed his head a little, “Zevran Aranai, formerly of the Antivan Crows.”

Solona explained further, “The Crows are some of the best assassins in all Thedas.  Zev is deadly with his daggers.”

“Not to mention my charm,” Zevran added, grinning.

“Yes, yes, we’ve heard it before,” Velanna commented dryly.  “The great Zevran, no one is immune to your skills of seduction.  Shut it, flat ear.”

“Not _just_ seduction.  You forgot the actual lovemaking.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Cas and I have news about The Mother,” she blurted out.  “I assume you’re ready to hear it?” This question was directed at the Warden, who blushed.

“Yes, of course,” Solona said.  “Zevran, join us, we were just eating dinner.  Velanna, Castiel, if you would.”

Castiel took over, “We think we know how Eve survived the phoenix ash the first time,” he announced, and the group was suddenly paying full attention.

“I was wonderin’ that,” Bobby admitted.

“It’s because she’s a shapeshifter,” Velanna reported.  “Our best guess is she used her ability to shift around this poison you gave her, and managed get enough out that she survived.”

“Well that’s _just great_ ,” Dean grunted.  “We only got one weapon that can kill the bitch, and now you’re telling me she can just shimmy her way out of it.”

“Yes and no,” Cas said.  “Shapeshifting isn’t a common ability here, but it does exist, and it has been studied.”

“We started compiling what we knew about shapeshifters from both our worlds,” Velanna explained.

Cas stated, “On Earth, in addition to super speed and strength, shapeshifters can often take the image of other humans.  If they have any bestial forms, it is usually only one, and often the change is involuntary, such as with werewolves.  Each time they shift, they regenerate some, if not all of their health.  Many times, they can be detected even in human form by ways of cameras and, in some cases, dogs,” he reported, gesturing toward Barkspawn.

(Happy bark!)

Cas continued, “We also know that they often have telepathic abilities they use to communicate with their spawn.  This makes sense with the Mother’s behavior.  The darkspawn seem to follow her orders without hearing them in person.”

Velanna picks up seamlessly where he left off, “And in Thedas, most shapeshifters start out as mages who learn the ability to take on other forms.  They carefully observe and study different animals, and later can assume their forms.  It’s not Circle-approved magic, of course,” she pauses, derision in her tone, “but the Dalish Keepers have long since known about shapeshifting.  They consider it a practice that involves a great deal of concentration and self-discipline.  Changing into other humans, while theoretically possible, has never been documented to my knowledge.”

“So which kind of shifter are we dealing with?” Sam asked, obviously curious.

“We’re not sure,” Cas said.  “Like so many things, the ways of our world, and the ways of this new world are...interconnected.  The Mother is a traveler between worlds, meaning she knows far more than we do about the differences and how it will play out.  It is likely that we are dealing with something closer to the Theodosian version, but it is possible that she is a combination of both.”

“So how do we kill this big, bad mama darkspawn?” Sigrun asked.  “There’s a way to take her down, right?”

“Yes, any weaknesses that you discovered?” Nathaniel asked.

“Some,” Cas said.  “Mages do not seem difficult to kill, but if she is more, than I think we need to plan for an attack in multiple forms, just to be safe.”

Bobby added, “And we need to keep her ass from shifting, so the phoenix ash stays on the inside this time.”

“Exactly,” Velanna concluded.  “Once we realized the problem was shapeshifting, we focused on that, and that is when...well, Castiel, you go first.”

“There’s a ritual I know to keep shapeshifters from turning temporarily.  It’s Enochian, but I’m guessing it will still work on the Thedas versions.  Some of the ingredients are a bit rare, however.”

“And there is one sure way I know to stop a mage from using magic,” Velanna stated.  “We’re going to need at least one templar, preferably more.”

“Andraste’s dimpled ass,” Anders cursed.  “Am I never going to be free of those assholes?”

Dean noted that Solona’s gaze dropped to the table, and she seemed to be studying her plate quite intensely.   _Something about templars got that reaction.  Templars, those are the mage tower guards,_ he reminded himself.   _She was a mage in one of those towers, according to Morrigan.  Maybe that has something to do with it._

“Did I hear something about poisons?” Zevran asked, leaning forward in his seat.

“Do you have an idea, Zevran?” Sigrun questioned with a cock of her head.

“We _could_ combine this ‘ash’ thing of theirs is with concentrated magebane?  That would stop a mage from casting, as well, no?”

“Not a bad idea, elf,” Oghren commented.

“Throw a little silver thrown in, too, just for good measure,” Bobby suggested.

Justice spoke.  “You have developed a solid plan.  We will need to find the components for the ritual, as well as the poison, and we need to enlist the help of the templars.”

“That means splitting up, doesn’t it?” Sam commented.

“It’s probably best,” Sigrun replied.  “We can cover more ground that way.”

Ohgren was touching Solona’s arm.  “We can send someone else to see him.”

“Do you have a better way to get templars to help us?” she sighed quietly.  “No, I’ll go.  I’m the Warden Commander of Ferelden’s Grey Wardens.  I can’t hide from Alistair forever.”

Dean paled.  “Shit, another Alastair?  Please tell me you’re not talking about a demon.”

“Matter of opinion,” Zevran muttered.

Oghren clarified, “Alistair is Solona’s ex, and the sodding King of Fereleden.”

Sam’s chin dropped.  “You were dating a king?”

“No,” she hurriedly corrected.  “When I met him he was just a bastard prince and a Grey Warden.  He didn’t become king until after…”

“This is about Morrigan again, isn’t it?” Sam asked her, furrowing his brow in concern.

“No, this was all him.  He knew they wouldn’t let a mage be queen,” she laughed humorlessly.  “He set me aside so he could lead.”

“What a dick,” Dean said.

Zevran nodded, “I agree.  Solona deserved better, anyway.”

"He had no choice," Solona insisted, her eyes downcast.  "Ferelden needed him."

Sam frowned, deep in thought.  “Someone will still need to stay here, to guard the keep and fight darkspawn while everyone else is gone, right?”

Solona nodded.

Dean looks around, taking a headcount.  “So there are...twelve of us.”

Barkspawn growls menacingly.

“Okay, thirteen,” he said, palms up in a form of surrender.

(Happy bark!)

“So if we split up fairly evenly, that means four teams of three each,” Sam stated.  “And one gets Barkspawn, of course.”  He leans down to pet Barkspawn, who eyes him, but allows it.  Sam had always liked dogs.

“I need to be on the templar team, but we should try to balance each party as best we can.  I’ll need a warrior and a rogue...Nathaniel?” Solona asked, looking to him.

“Wherever you need, friend,” Nathaniel answered.

“I think we should have someone from our world on each team too, in case something is related to Earth,” Dean suggested.  “Guess that makes me team templar.”

“Okay, I can see the wisdom in that,” Solona agrees.  “Zevran, I’ll trust you to gather what we need for the concentrated magebane?”

“Of course, _tesorita mia_ ,” he said.

“Then you're in charge of a team.  Castiel, you know the most about this ritual and its components, would you like to head up that team?” the Warden asked.

“Very well.  Velanna has been studying it with me, I think it would be best if she accompanies me.”

“I agree,” Solona said.  “You’ll need a warrior.  How about Justice?  Will you help them?”

“Killing the Mother is in line with Kristoff’s mission as a Warden.  Yes, I will assist them.”

Castiel studied Justice, not speaking for a moment.  “You are a soul stuck in a vessel.  I will free you and send you back to Heaven.”  Cas reached out for Justice’s forehead.

“Cas, don’t!” Sam called out. 

Castiel stopped, and looked at Sam in confusion.  

“He...uh, likes being like that.”  It sounded awkward even to Sam's ears.

“You want me to leave him as he is?  He is stuck in a vessel, but he is not alive, Sam.”

“I get it, pal,” Dean said, coming over.  “But apparently he’s one of the good guys, and he can’t do his thing if you sent him back.  Don’t ask me, Dress Boy over there explained it before.”

“That’s _Robe_ Boy, thank you,” Anders corrected him.  “And I’m happy being as far away as possible from the templars as I can get.  I think I’ll just stay here, if it’s all the same.”

“I’m stayin’ too,” Bobby announced.  “I think you all are forgetting something very important again.  Crowley’s still out there, and probably working with that hag, the Baroness.  Someone needs to keep watch for demon omens, figure out where those two are.”  He looks to Castiel.  “Cas, anything I can do to help with the ritual here?”  

“We’re not sure where we’ll need to do the actual ritual.  I will leave some sigils with you so you can familiarize yourself with them.”

“Ritual preparations, huh?  I can probably manage that,” Anders said.

“I’m not leaving you two assholes in charge of the place,” Oghren insisted.  “Guess that means I’ll be playing babysitter.”

“You mean you’ll be drunk by noon,” Sigrun laughed.  “Guess that means I’m with you, Zev.  Sam, you with us?”

“Sure,” Sam said, looking at Solona, then back to Zevran.

Solona winced.  “Your party isn’t balanced, but I guess it’s the best we can do.  Zevran, Barkspawn will stay with you to help.  You’ll need someone who can stand on the front line if you get into a fight.”

Zevran nodded.

Solona took a deep breath.  “So it’s settled then.  I’m taking Dean and Nathaniel with me to Denerim to brief Alistair on the situation and enlist the help of the templars.  Zevran, your team will consist of Sam, Sigrun, and a mighty mabari hound.”

(Happy bark!)

Solona smiled, and continued. “Where do you think is your best chance of finding what you need for the poison?”

Zevran answered, “The common ingredients I can get from my contacts, but I have not seen lyrium dust sold by any merchants here.  Do you, perhaps know where to find it?”

“Oh, I do!” Sigrun replied before Solona could respond.  “You find that stuff underground in the Deep Roads.  Guess I’m going back underground after all.”

“I hate to say it, but she’s right.  The Deep Roads is the only place I’ve ever seen it.  Just...be careful,” she said, worry shining in her eyes.  “The three of you are pretty stealthy.  Use that to your advantage.  Sigrun, try to keep them away from the darkspawn if you can, okay?  And take plenty of food, water, and healing potions.  You won’t have a mage and you won’t find much of anything you’d want to eat down there.”

She looked back at the others.  “Castiel, you, Velanna, and Justice will seek out the components for the ritual.  What do you need?”

Castiel gives a small exhalation of frustration.  “We’ve run into some difficulty.  It seems most of these things I would normally use don’t exist here.  In discussing it further, Velanna and I have come up with some substitutions that we believe will work.  Seems we’re now looking for orichalcum, blood lotus, royal elfroot, duskroot, deep mushroom, and the blood of a ram or a... _halla,_ ” he says, stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

Dean chuckled.  "What, I ain't no halla back girl."  He grins.

Sam laughed, but Bobby just shook his head.  No one else seemed to understand the joke, and they let it drop.

“Wow,” Solona said.  “You’ve got your work cut out for you, but some of that shouldn’t be too hard to find.  Blood lotus is pretty common throughout the Hinterlands; I’m sure we can find it easily at a market.  Deep mushrooms grow underground, and in cool, shady spots, but they’re often used in potions, so you might try an herbalist, or a shop that caters to mages.  There’s a place in Denerim that might stock it, actually;  I can look while I’m there.  Orichalcum is found in rocky areas and shallow caves, similarly to royal elfroot.  Look for watery areas, like waterfalls, or caves connected to streams.  Halla and rams roam a lot of the open plains.  Velanna will know more about the halla, being Dalish, of course.  But I’ve never heard of duskroot.”

“Neither have I,” Velanna admits.  “We found it recommended in a similar ritual.  There’s a picture.  It’s described as being a low growing water plant, commonly found in streams or near the sea.”  She shows the picture to the group.

“It kind of looks like a cross between a black lotus and spindleweed,” Solona observes.

“My thoughts, too.  I plan to check some of the same areas, see if I can locate it.”

“That leaves your team, Oghren.  I’m putting you in charge.  Bobby seems to know a lot about this demon, Crowley, so help him gather the information he needs to find him and Baroness.  Anders, you assist Bobby with the ritual preparations, learn these sigils.”

Oghren grunted his agreement, and Anders just shrugged.

“Everyone understand their assignments?” Solona asked, again taking charge.  When no one had any further questions, she sighed.  “We’ll split up in the morning, then.”


	15. Ramble On

Chapter 15: Ramble On

 

_The Road to Denerim - The Hero’s Team_

Dean congratulated himself on scoring the easy job.   _Take a trip to the city, talk to the king, this is going to be a cake walk.  Hopefully with real cake - rich, royal cake_ , _followed by a night in a comfortable bed_.  

He looked down, examining his new shield, custom built by Wade himself.   _Not too shabby_ , he thought, looking at the craftsmanship.  It was of medium size, larger than a buckler, but smaller than a tower shield.  It had comfortable straps on the back, and he could sling it on his shoulders when he wasn’t using it.  Wade had told him because of including the Blight wolf heart, it would now help protect him against darkspawn blood and the taint.   _Maybe I should have given it to Sammy.  He was the one going underground and probably most likely to face those things again._

The trip was shaping up to be fairly simple so far.  What he hadn’t counted on, however, was Solona pestering him with questions.

“So this ‘handgun’ thing you use, it’s like a cannon on a Qunari dreadnought, only small enough to fit in your hand?” Solona asked, eyes wide.  “That is _such_ a good idea.  Of course, we’d have to get our hands on the recipe for gaatlok, but-”

“Lady, the only word in that I understood was ‘cannon’,” Dean interjected.  “Wait, Qunari...those are people, right?”

“That’s right.  You probably won’t see many of their race in Ferelden.  Which I suppose is a good thing.  The Qunari follow the Qun, their...well, it’s kind of a religion and a way of life all wrapped up into one.  They invade other areas, trying to convert people by force.”

“Yeah, can’t say I’m dying to meet them.  So why all the questions?”

She paused, glancing away for a moment before speaking.  “I just find myself very curious about your world.  The way Sam talks about it, it sounds so different than the way things are here.  I want to know what life is like in...Earth?” The tone of her voice raised at the end, turning the statement into a question.

“ _On_ Earth,” he corrected.  “Earth is the planet, um...world.  We live in a country there called the United States of America, or just the U.S.  It’s pretty big, and from what you’ve described, it would fit probably at least five countries the size of Ferelden.”

“But that would cover the whole world!  And that’s just _one country?_ ”

“One of the bigger ones, sure, but yeah.  But this place isn’t all bad.  You Grey Wardens get treated with respect, at least.  Back home, people just think hunters are nuts, or try to have us thrown in jail.”

“Why would they arrest you when you’re trying to help them?” she asked.

“You don’t know how many times I’ve asked myself that same question.  But, to be fair, some of the things we have to do to save the world aren’t exactly legal.  Digging up corpses, for example.  When you’re trying to get rid of a vengeful spirit, sometimes it’s necessary to salt and burn the remains.”

Solona appeared to take this in.  “Still, you have better weapons than we do.  I mean we have mages, which it sounds like you don’t, or at least they aren't the same, but some of the inventions your people have come up with to solve your problems are more than we ever could have imagined.”

Nathaniel had been traveling next to them, carefully silent, but clearly listening in to their conversation.  Dean stopped for a moment, and looks at both of them. _I know Bobby said not to waste ammo, but I’ve just got regular bullets in there, I can spare a couple, right?_    “Say, if you're so interested in guns, do you want to try shooting one?”

 

_Vigil’s Keep - Oghren’s Team_

“I’m happy Solona’s safe and all, but Andraste’s knickers, it’s nice to have the place to ourselves.  We can finally relax,” Anders commented, kicking back in a chair in the library and putting his feet up on the table.

“We’re not here to goof off, ya idjit,” Bobby scolded, knocking his feet off the table, and causing Anders to sit with all four chair legs on the floor.  He continued, “We gotta make sure this ritual is good and ready by the time the get home, and we gotta find that damned demon, Crowley.”

Anders mumbled something under his breath.  Bobby made out the phrase “worse than the bloody templars”.

“Yeah, but uh...nothing wrong with a little something to wet the whistle while we do the ritual whatsit, right?” Oghren asked.

“Well, that depends,” Bobby answered, taking a step toward the dwarf.  

“On what?”

“On what you got to offer.”  Bobby smiled.

Anders gave a hesitant smile as well.  “Okay, maybe this won’t be _all_  bad.”

 

_The Hinterlands - Castiel’s Team_

“This place is massive,” Justice stated.  “How will we ever find what we need?”

“I will look for a cave.”  In a rush of wings, Castiel was gone.  

Velanna looked around, trying to spot him.  “What just happened?” she said.  “Where is Castiel?”

“I am not certain,” Justice answered.  “He said he was going to look, and then he was-”

“I found one,” Castiel said, popping up back behind them.

Velanna jumped when she heard his voice and turned to look at him.  “Where did you go just now?”

“I’ll show you.”  He placed one hand on each of their shoulders, and the three of them were suddenly standing somewhere completely different than before.  Green hills spread out around them.  Ahead rose a rocky cliff, and a waterfall cascaded over the top, falling to continue the path of the stream below.  A path angled upward behind the rushing waters.

“There,” Castiel said, gesturing toward where the path disappeared behind the falls.  “I suspect we may find some of our ingredients around this place.”

“Okay, wait just a second.  How did you do that just now?” Velanna asked.

“I’m an angel, I carried you.”

“Right...still a little lost on what that _means_ , exactly.”

Castiel sighed, stood still, and his large grey wings unfurled behind him, the glow casting a shadow behind him.  “I am a divine servant of the Lord.”  Velanna’s eyes widened in surprise.  Justice had no outward reaction.

“What is your purpose?” Justice asked.

“To carry out His will...well, at least it used to be.  I fear God may have abandoned us.  Now, I mostly help Dean and Sam.”

Justice commented, “The Dalish gods, the Maker, your God...so many gods, and yet, none are here to help when the world needs saving.”

“Hmm...maybe that’s why we are here.  Perhaps, in a way, they arranged for us to meet for this very purpose,” Castiel offered.

“I would like to believe there is some reason to this madness,” Justice conceded.

“Castiel, you were definitely right about one thing; this cave is a good spot.  That’s blood lotus over there.  One item down,” Velanna reported, confidently striding over the to the edges of the stream to pluck the strange flowers.

 

_Knotwood Hills (Entrance to the Deep Roads) - Zevran’s Team_

_It’s official, I hate the elf,_ Sam thought as he followed him and Sigrun along twisting ridges and bridges that seemed to have no end.   _And it’s not just because of Solona, although I have to question her judgment placing this guy in charge.  He’s cocky, and secretive, and...okay, maybe it_ is _because of Solona.  First hearing about her ex, who apparently was a honest-to-God prince, and now this guy.  Maybe Dean’s right, I shouldn’t get involved with her.  But, I’ve never met anyone like her before.  She’s brave, and a capable leader.  Just look at how easily she gave out assignments for these missions, and yet, she was still kind of shy and awkward when we were alone._ He found himself thinking about bringing her back with him...a thought he never expected.

 _Maybe that’s it.  Maybe I like the idea of a woman who can hold her own in our world.  Solona wouldn’t die at the hands of some demon.  She’d faced down dragons, and worse before.  Damn it, how did I end up on this guy’s team anyway?_ I _should be with her, in Denerim, protecting her, not going underground again.  At least the dog likes me._ He reached down to pat Barkspawn and got a pleased look in response.   _And when the hell are we going to get there, anyway?  We’ve been walking for days._

Sam examined his surroundings.  This area, which he had been told was called the Knotwood Hills was pretty enough, with deep ravines and narrow rope bridges.  Sigrun had mentioned that this was the closest opening to the Deep Roads that she knew of.  There had been a way in through the Keep, but it had been sealed to protect the inhabitants.

“Darkspawn,” Sigrun stated.

“You sense them?” Zevran asked her.

“Yeah, but they’re kind of far away still.  That way,” she said, pointing to her left.  They followed the next path that led in that direction.

Sam had an idea.  “Sigrun, can I ask you something?” he hedged, walking alongside her.

“Yeah, what is it?” she asked somewhat impatiently, keeping her focus on detecting darkspawn and making sure they were still headed in the right direction.  “Wait, let me guess...you want to know about Solona and Zevran?”

Sam grimaced, embarrassed to be so transparent.   _Can everyone tell I like her?  No wonder Dean said something._  He nodded.

“No, they’ve never had a thing that I know of.  Not from Zev’s lack of trying, though.  Of course, Zevran tries with every attractive female...or male, for that matter, within a hundred foot radius.  Come to think of it, he might be okay with sharing.  Not that Solona would necessarily go for it.”

“Jeez, forget I asked.”

She laughed.  “Okay, okay, seriously, Zev might be sweet on the Hero, but your biggest competition is King Alistair.  You didn’t see how she was when he first left her.  She still has feelings for him, I’d put money on it.”

“But they can’t be together, right?”

“Well, he can’t _marry_ her, although from what I hear, he sure wanted to.  But a royal mistress carries a lot of power, especially if he never takes a wife.”

“Why didn’t he do that, then?”

“Alistair is...how should I put this...young and a bit idealistic?  He’s too soft-hearted to put her in that position.”

_Damn it, I don’t want to hear about how her ex is such a good guy.  Maybe I should give up.  No, that’s her decision.  I might be a little rusty at it, but she was definitely flirting back.  I wish I could have met this guy, though.  I don’t like the idea of her going to see him._

“So, now that I’ve satisfied your curiosity, it’s my turn,” Sigrun stated.

Sam frowned.   _What could I possibly tell her that she doesn’t already know?  She’s like a walking encyclopedia about these darkspawn, and a GPS on top of that._

“Do you think Dean likes me?” she asked.

“What?”  That was the last thing he expected to hear from her.  But, thinking back, he’d witnessed his brother chatting with her repeatedly, sharing her flask, glowing from her praise.  Dean didn’t _dislike_ her, that’s for her.

“ _Dean_ ,” she repeated, slower this time.  “Do you think he’s interested in me?”

“I don’t know, my brother’s not really the commitment type…” he answered, but knew that wasn’t true.  Dean had a life with Lisa and Ben not that long ago.  He had shown he was pretty suited to the domestic life, but the call of the road, hunting - and, if he was being honest with himself, Sam himself coming back - drew him away from that life.

“Who says I’m necessarily looking for a commitment?” Sigrun asked, and Sam chuckled, shaking his head.  “I’m expecting to die soon, remember?”

“Then sure, Sigrun.  He seems to like your company well enough.  Go for it.”

“Ah, here we are,” Zevran announced, and sure enough, there was the opening to a tunnel that led underground.

“Ready as we’ll ever be, I guess,” Sam said, and they descended down the steep path, and into the darkened cavern below.


	16. Closer to the Heart

Chapter 16: Closer to the Heart

 

_The Road to Denerim - The Hero’s Team_

Blam!  The sound of the gun firing echoed loudly off the nearby hills.  Solona had never felt anything like that before.  It was easy to aim, not that different than targeting a spell, really, but... _the power of it._  She wasn’t ashamed at all to admit she thoroughly enjoyed that just now.  She put the safety back on and lowered the weapon to the boulder in front of her, placing it aimed away from them, just as Dean had showed her, but she felt a tinge of sadness in doing so.  That had been amazing, and she _definitely_ wanted to do it again.  Still, their friend Bobby’s advice hadn’t been wrong.  If they had a limited number of times they could shoot it, then they should reserve their supply of...what was that word...bullets, that’s it.

“Damn, Hero, nice shot!” Dean shouted, examining her hit.  They had used a gourd placed on a tree stump as a target, and she had definitely wounded it.

“I have to aim spells too, you know.  I might not have used this kind of weapon before, but it’s not like I have _no_ practice at this sort of thing,” she explained to him.

“I hope my archery experience transfers as well,” Nathaniel commented, a tiny bead of sweat rolling off his forehead.  When Dean returned to their location behind the boulder, he gave the okay for Nathaniel to try.

“I’m sure it will, Nathaniel.  You can hit just about anything with your bow,” she reassured him.

He picked up the gun, clicked off the safety, and aimed down at the target.  Looking down the barrel of the gun, he placed the target in the middle, took a deep breath, and fired as he exhaled.  He anticipated the “recoil” as Dean had called it, and was used to the familiar twang of a bow.  This was different, more of a singular thud than a vibration, but not unmanageable.  He lowered the gun, put the safety back on, and sat it on the boulder.  Glancing down the range, he saw that he, too, had hit the target, closer to the center than even the Hero had.

Dean just whistled, and patted him on the shoulder.  “Dude, that was beautiful.”

Solona looked around nervously.  “We should probably get going.  That noise might attract something, and we don’t want to be caught unprepared.”

“You’re probably right,” Nathaniel agreed.  They picked up their belongings, and continued on the path to the city.

 

_The Hinterlands - Castiel’s Team_

Velanna kept watch for more of the herbs that they needed, but snuck glances at Castiel out of the corner of her eye.  She had a million more questions she wanted to ask him, but found herself unable to voice them, the image of his angelic wings still imprinted in her memory.  The Keeper had never mentioned anything like him at all.   _He really is from another world._

She let him take the lead, and found herself staring at the back of his head, specifically the one section of his hair that was out of place.  Her fingers itched to touch it, but she held back.   _That’s not why we’re here.  Besides, he’s never given any indication that he would welcome that kind of attention._  This was a situation she never expected to find herself in.  She’d never wanted a lover, although plenty had tried their luck flirting with her.  But not Castiel; he’d been nothing but a gentleman.   _Maybe he’s not interested in elves?  Or women?_  

She cursed herself for her timidness.   _This isn’t like me; I’m the leader.  I was going to be Keeper of my clan.  By the Dread Wolf, I can’t even decide if should just ask him or try to push this feeling down._

“Are you troubled?” Justice asked, catching her expression.  She blushed, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

“No, no,” she said quickly shaking her head.

Castiel turned to look at her.  “Your face is flushed.  Are you ill?”  he reached out, as if to feel her forehead, but she took a step backwards.

She bit out, “No, I am perfectly well, thank you.”   _Fenedhis, that came out harsher than I meant.  But I cannot very well tell him I’ve been thinking about fixing his cowlick for the last hour, can I?  I wish Seranni were here.  At least then I would have someone to talk to.  I cannot imagine Justice understanding this at all._

“Let’s stop.  You probably need to eat,” Castiel stated.   _Right, another issue.  I’m the only one on this trip that needs food or sleep.  Maybe that’s why I’m feeling so damn useless.  They could get this done quicker if I wasn’t here._  She sighed, and nodded.  It _had_  been a good deal of time since their last stop.  They’d been able to cover a substantial amount of ground and had collected several of the things on the list, but they were down to some of the more unusual ones, namely the orachalcum, the twice damned duskroot, and they still needed to catch a live ram or halla.

Velanna sat on the bank of a stream and reached into her pack where she had stored some food for the journey.  It always felt uncomfortable eating in front of them.  Castiel came and sat down next to her, looking out at the stream.  She peeked at his profile.   _Will I regret not saying something?_  Justice was on the far side of the clearing, looking through some of the low lying plants, no doubt trying to find the duskroot.   _It’s now or never._

“Castiel, this may seem a strange question to you, but do you have an interest in women?”

“In what way?” he asked.

“Elgar’nan, forget I asked,” she stated, and went back to eating.

“Did I something wrong?  There is much about this place that I still don’t understand.”

Velanna sighed.  “It was not just a question about this place, Castiel.  I meant if you had romantic interest in women?  Or do you prefer men?”

“Jimmy was married,” he stated.  “I have some idea of what you speak.”

“Who is Jimmy?”

“Jimmy is one of the faithful, my vessel, this body that I inhabit.”

Her eyebrows rose.  “You are possessing someone?  Like Justice?  Or more like a demon?” A look of concern crossed her pretty elven features.

“Not like a demon, no. Angels can only take a willing host.  Jimmy loved the Lord and was willing to serve.”

“So Angels don’t…um...have relationships?”

“We do not have wives, or children, no.”

She hadn’t considered that, that because of what he is, he might not have an interest in relationships at all.  “You’ve never been curious?”

“Since I first came to Earth, I have watched the humans, and had a chance to experience some of what it means to be human.  But I am not human.”

“Neither am I,” she reminded him.  “That didn’t exactly answer the question.  Is it because of Jimmy?”

“No, the thought had not even occurred to me.”

“Oh.”  Her shoulders slumped, mortified at having brought the subject up at all.

“You are lonely.  You seek companionship, it is only natural,” he stated, and she wished she was anywhere but here right now.   _Serves me right, what did I expect?  I was a fool to even speak of it.  I need to focus on the mission, on finding Seranni._

He scooted closer to her, and reached out and placed his hand on top of hers.  Her eyes flicked up to his face, but he wasn’t looking in her direction, continuing to face the stream.   _Okay, maybe this place isn’t so bad, after all._

 

_Vigil’s Keep - Oghren’s Team_

Bobby enjoyed the warm sensation now filling his belly and heating cheeks.  He’d give them one thing, these Theodosians knew how to distill a good liquor.  The ritual preparations weren’t overly complicated, and between him and Anders he was pretty sure they had the sigils down, at least.  Enochian sigils were specific, but thankfully, the ritual only called for a few of them.  Oghren hadn’t been any help, but he’d known where the good stash was, and that was good enough.

He looked through the amber liquid in his glass at his companions.  Their features were distorted, which fit the way he felt about this place.  It wasn’t right.  Nothing followed the rules he knew from back home.  He hated it here.  He wanted to go back to the real world, with real monsters that he knew how to kill.  

It was only in moments like this, when life grew calm, and the whiskey in his system calmed the rush of thoughts he normally lived with that things became clear.  One thought crystallized from the ether: he missed Jody.  The swirls in the glass took on her features, and he wondered how she was faring.  They normally checked in on each other regularly.   _Was she worried about him?  Or would she just assume he was on yet another long hunt?_   He wished he had a way to tell her, but of course there wouldn’t be cell reception in this God-forsaken place.  He’d never missed his wall of phones more than he did today.

That small town sheriff had somehow gotten under his skin, something he hadn’t thought possible anymore.  If he made it out of this and got back in one piece, he was going to take her out on a real date.  Somewhere special.  Any monsters would have to wait for one goddamn day.

“I know that look,” Oghren commented.  “Seen it in the sodding mirror too many times.” He plops down heavily in the chair next to Bobby.  “So who was she?”

“Not was.   _Is._ Jody Mills is one the finest woman I have ever met.  Fierce, beautiful, brave, with a heart of gold, and way too good for the likes of me.”

“You’ve got a girl waiting for you when you get back?” Anders asked.  “Lucky.”

“You’ve never been married, then,” Oghren grunted.  Bobby looked at him.  He didn’t know much about dwarves, so he wasn’t sure what age he would have placed this one at, but apparently he’d already been married once.  

“It ain’t always perfect.  Don’t mean it ain’t worth it,” Bobby commented.

Oghren looked him in the eye.  “Mine decided she liked the ladies and let her own people get turned into darkspawn.  That’s about as far from sodding perfect as it gets.”  He sighed.  “But damn, if I don’t miss Branka anyway.”

Bobby nodded.  “Jody’s not my wife, but I was married before.  A demon got her, my Karen - possessed her - and I didn’t know how to help her back then.  She died,”  he said, leaving a lot out of the story.

Oghren’s empathetic nod told him he wasn’t alone.  “Life really grabs you by the stones sometimes, right?”

“But both of you would do it over again?” Anders asked.

“In a heartbeat,” Bobby said, a small smile crossing his face, and caught Oghren's own nod in his peripheral vision.  He looked back down at his glass, noticing the level had dropped considerably since the last time he had looked at it.  “Damn, this stuff musta hit me a little harder than I expected.  Enough boo-friggin-hoos.  Let’s get back to work.”

On cue, Seneschal Varel knocked and entered.  “Pardon the intrusion, but you wanted to be notified if we got word of any of the strange events you mentioned.”

“We got a hit?” Bobby questioned, suddenly standing up.

“Indeed.  One of the local farmers has mentioned a most unusual death of some of his herd of druffalo.”

“Like they’d been mutilated?” Bobby asked.

“Scratch that.  I’m afraid your news is a bit outdated,” a familiar voice sounded, and Bobby looked to see Crowley standing near the seneschal.   _Damnit, Sam’s got the demon knife and Cas ain’t here to do his angel thing.  But, not like this is the first demon I’ve had to deal with._  He reached into his pocket for the second flask that he always carried with him.

Crowley flicked his hand, the flask went flying, ricocheting off the far wall.  “Bobby, Bobby.  Holy water?” he just shook his head.

The seneschal gave him a questioning look, but Bobby just shook his head, and he backed into the other room.

“Just tell us what you want so you can _leave_ already,” Bobby grumbled.

“The Baroness and I had a bit of a falling out.  She killed _my_ alpha, and used his blood for a spell.  Didn’t leave a drop for me.  Let’s just say she _won’t_ be a problem anymore.” He looked down at his fingernails as if searching for something there.  Part of the Baroness would be Bobby’s guess.

“Fail to see where that’s our problem,” Bobby stated.

“Oh, we haven’t gotten to the part where you come in.  I _could_ leave you to Mommy’s tender embrace.  I considered it.  It would be simple enough to return to Earth, smash the mirror and be done with you lot for good.  But I’ve had just about enough of the Mother.  Way I see it, we’re both better off if this particular bitch is dead.”

Oghren cocked his head to the side, “And what are you offerin’, exactly?”

“Funny you should mention offers,” Crowley looked back up at the dwarf.  “That’s kind of my specialty.”

Anders stepped up next to him.  “Oghren, he may look different than the others, but apparently that’s a demon.  I’ve had my fare share of experience fighting off them in the Fade.  Don’t accept anything he offers.”

“Right,  Wasn’t about to,” he huffed, puffing out his chest.

“Pity.”

“We can handle Mommy Dearest just fine without your demon ass in the mix,” Bobby stated.

“Oh, I think you’re going to want my help.”

“And why’s that, Twinkle Toes?” Bobby asked.

“Because  I know where Eve is.”

Bobby sighed.  _Damn it, he's right, we need him._ “Balls.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, we didn't see Zev and his team (Sam, Sigrun, and Barkspawn). We'll see what's happening with them in the next episode, I mean, chapter.
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Bad Company

Chapter 17: Bad Company

 

_ Denerim - The Hero’s team _

_ “This _ is the biggest city in Ferelden?” Dean asked, walking through the large gates into the city proper.  Wooden walls surrounded the dirt street where they stood.

“I’d love to see your cities,” Solona said.  “They must be very impressive with how inventive your people are.”

“Well, they’re bigger anyway.  Can’t really say they smell any better, though,” he added, wrinkling his nose.

Nathaniel walked in front, knowing his way to the palace quite well, having grown up as part of House Howe.  His father had been the Arl of Amaranthine, but he’d spent plenty of time in Denerim as a child.  “It’s this way,” he stated, taking another side street.

“So what can I expect from this king guy?” Dean asked.

Solona looked uncomfortable, but answered, “Ah, well, Alistair is a good man, raised in the Chantry.  He trained to be a templar, but never fully joined the order, as he was recruited into the Grey Wardens, instead.  His loyalty to the Wardens has been a point of contention with some of the nobles.  They think we’re trying to influence the kingdom.”

“But we’re good, right?  I mean, walk in, dude gives the okay and that’s that?” he attempted to clarify.

“The nobles might protest the action,” Nathaniel responded, “but in the end, it will be Alistair’s decision.  But the templar order doesn’t really answer to the king, they answer to the Chantry.”

“So why are we going to him and not the Chantry big wigs?” Dean asked.

“Because Alistair is more likely to listen to us, having been a Grey Warden,” Nathaniel answered.

Solona sighed.  “If I thought the templars would help us without him, I wouldn’t be doing this.  But the Ferelden Circle is still rebuilding after what happened there.  Knight-Commander Greagoir isn’t going to want to spare any of his men, but Alistair can pull a few strings, maybe even talk to some of the men he trained with.  He’ll get us a templar, I know it.”

“Well, let’s get this over with, then,” Dean said, seeing the palace in front of them.  “Should I ring the bell or do you want to?”

Solona laughed.  “I’ll announce us.”  She walked over to the guards near the side entrance, and Dean watched as the guard snapped to attention once she started to speak to him.   _ Not bad, Hero. _

She came back.  “They’re going to notify him that we’re here, but I’m sure we’ll get an audience.”

“I can’t imagine Alistair wouldn’t want to see you.  It’s been months, hasn’t it?” Nathaniel stated.

“We’re not here for personal reasons.  We need to keep this about the darkspawn threat, okay?” she stated, a frown forming.

The guard walked up to them.  “His Majesty, King Alistair will see you.  This way,” he stated, and led them inside the gates.

 

_ The Deep Roads, near Kal’Hirol - Zevran’s Team _

Sam looked around him with clear disgust.   _ This place is awful, and I’ve fought in the sewers before.  Why would Sigrun be excited to come back here?  All I see are dark smelly tunnels and an overabundance of those damned spider things.   _ They’d ran into a few darkspawn too, of course, but it hadn’t been too bad.  Sigrun was quick to remind him that the Hero and her team had recently been through here, so the bulk of the darkspawn threat was probably taken care of.   _ Let’s hope so anyway. _  But then, they reached something different.

A long bridge spanned over a chasm.  Sam looked over the gap.  This cavern, unlike the tunnels they'd been traversing for the last couple of hours, was huge, and lit from underneath by a lava flow.  He wondered how there was enough air here to breathe, but figured he was probably better off not questioning things too much.

“So yeah, our path is over that.  Just watch your step, okay?” Sigrun commented.

“What is this place?” Zevran asked.

“We’re getting close to Kal’Hirol.  I wasn’t sure where to take us, but we haven’t seen any sodding lyrium powder yet.  There’s sure to be some here.  Wait...we’ve got darkspawn again.”

Zevran held up his hand, indicating they should stop, and they melted into the shadows of the rubble on this side of the bridge.  They stood still, and the only sound that could be heard was Barkspawn’s panting.  Zevran shot him a look and that, too, quieted.

_ Something is coming.   _ They waited, and Sigrun mouthed “they’re closer” to them both.  _  More darkspawn.  Cheery.   _ Sam had had just about enough of these Deep Roads.  Thedas was proving to be a tough place to get by, and he couldn’t wait to get back to Earth.  He chuckled inwardly at the thought.   _ Who would have thought that the idea of going back to hunting vampires and ghosts would be so appealing? _

The bridge shook, and it dawned on Sam that he was hearing the footsteps of something massive.  Gripping his daggers, he remained hidden, waiting for a signal from Zevran.  The tremors intensified, and Sam wondered what could be so large that it could move a bridge that size...and then he saw it.

“Ogre,” Sigrun whispered quietly next to him, but was careful not to move.  They waited, and Sam hoped to hell that thing went on by.  It looked kind of like the other darkspawn he’d seen, with the too-tight darkened flesh and exposed blackened teeth, but it was enormous, easily at least half again his height, if not double, and more muscled than a bodybuilder.

It walked to the bridge and started to cross toward them.  They were hiding behind boulders and debris, but their position wouldn’t help them if that thing was right next to them.  He looked to Zevran, who glanced at his daggers, then the ogre, and gave a small nod.  Sam understood the signal just fine.   _ If it reaches us, we kill it. _

When the ogre was halfway across the bridge, he heard something from behind them.  Damn it, he knew that sound - spiders again.   _ Their timing couldn’t be worse. _  He watched Zevran for the next sign.  Zevran frowned, looked at his daggers again, then back down the tunnel toward where the skittering noise was coming from, and gave a small shrug.   _ Guess we’re doing this then. _  He looked down at Sigrun, and she grinned in anticipation.

The ogre reached their side of the bridge.

 

_ The Hinterlands - Castiel’s Team _

Velanna’s steps were light as she followed Castiel inside yet another cave.   _ Please let there be orachalcum in this one. _  While she was enjoying the company, this search was starting to feel a bit futile.  They separated once inside the entrance, as the cave had several smaller chambers.  She took her torch and headed into the next one.  No orachalcum.  She returned to Justice and Castiel.  

“I have had no luck,” she confessed.

“I have not located it, either,” said Castiel.

“Nor I,” added Justice, “but the chamber I was searching does have another tunnel that leads from it.  Perhaps we should search together?”

“Very well,” Velanna stated, and the three of them entered the next section.  Velanna had no trouble, but both Justice and Castiel had to duck due to the low ceiling.  The walls of this tunnel were different, rougher, as though recently dug.   _ That’s odd,  _ she thought.

They continued further in before it occurred to her.   _ Recently dug tunnels...could this be an opening to the Deep Roads? _  Her thoughts immediately went to Seranni.  The last time she had seen her sister, she’d been standing at the side of that darkspawn known as The Father.  Seranni had been different, and she seemed to be following him willingly, which made no sense to her.   _ Why would Seranni want to help a darkspawn? _

“Castiel, Justice, wait.  I’m not sure we should go any further, I think this is…” her voice trailed off as she saw something in the dark gloom of the tunnel.  She squinted, trying to be sure of what she was seeing.  “Seranni,” she said on a breathy whisper.

 

_ Denerim, The Royal Palace - The Hero’s Team _

Solona waited as the guard opened the door, nervously wringing her hands.  This would be the first time seeing Alistair since she arrived at Vigil’s Keep.  A warm hand settled on her shoulder, and she looked up to find Dean watching her.  He leaned in and said.  “You got this, Sister.”  She still wasn’t used to the way these Earth people were comfortable just touching other people, but she had to admit, she needed the support right now.

She smiled at him, and nodded before entering the room.  Alistair was there, along with another friend she hadn’t expected to see.

“Shale!” she called, excited that the golem was still here.  “I heard somewhere that you were leaving Ferelden.”

“Does it wish me to leave?” the gravelly voice said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

“Of course not, I’m happy to see you, but we’re back to ‘it’ again?” Solona pouted.  Their friendship had grown during the time of the Blight, and Shale had started referring to her by “you” instead.  It had meant a lot that she had gained the golem’s trust.  But it seems that it didn’t persist on its own.

“I suppose...you...want to talk to the other one,” Shale stated, stumbling over the world “you”, but the effort warmed Solona’s heart.

“Can we speak later?  I’d really like that.”

“If you like.”  Shale walked into the other room, well, stomped loudly into the other room, causing vibrations in the floorboards.  

When the door closed, she faced Alistair.   _ Maker’s Breath, he’s still handsome.   _ The crown looked natural upon his sandy blonde head, but she supposed it  _ should _ look natural, he was always a prince, after all.

“Solona,” Alistair said with a sad smile.  “I didn’t expect you.”

Solana’s heart gave a lurch at the use of her name.  “You should probably stick with ‘Warden’, Your Majesty.  I’m here on official Warden business.”   _ Good girl, it’s not personal today.  Control your features. _

“Yes, of course,” King Alistair said, straightening.  He looked at the others.  “New recruits?  Wait, I know you…”  he turned back to Solona.  “You recruited  _ Rendon Howe’s son? _  No, actually, that sounds  _ just _ like you, making friends out of enemies.”

She responded, “Nathaniel is a fine Warden, thank you very much.  We had our differences at first, of course, but I would certainly call him friend.”

Nathaniel smiled warmly.  “I owe Solona a lot; she has given me a place I did not expect.”

Alistair shifted his gaze to Dean.  “And who’s this one?  Someone else who tried to kill you?” he teased.

Solona opened her mouth to respond, but Dean stepped forward.

“No, I’m just someone trying to save our collective asses.  Dean Winchester, a hunter from Earth.”

Alistair looked confused, and Solona giggled, remembering that befuddled expression quite well.  “It’s a long story, but the short version is that they came through one of those mirror things like the one Morrigan used, in order to help us fight.”

“Morrigan?!”  Alistair exclaimed, his eyes narrowing at Dean.  “If that witch sent them, I wouldn’t trust anything they say.”

Dean frowned.  “No one  _ sent _ us.  I mean sure, we ran into that Morrigan chick, but we came here on a hunt for a monster.  It seems we have a little something in common, King.”

“Ah, and here we get to the Warden business,” he said, looking back at Solona.  “Is this about that ‘Father’ the one darkspawn was talking about?”

“Worse, now there’s a ‘Mother’, too.  I’ve recruited quite a few Wardens.  Oghren even volunteered.”

“Sounds like him.  So what is it you need from me, Sol-Warden?” he asked, correcting himself.

Solona looked away, “This ‘Mother’ seems to have been able to travel to different worlds.  We’re not sure if she’s more like Dean’s world’s version, or ours.  We believe her to be a sentient darkspawn, like the Withered that we encountered at Vigil’s Keep, but she’s more than that.  She...has a sort of mind control over the others, and has the ability to create new monsters.  We’re pretty sure she’s a shapeshifter, so we’re treating her both like a mage and a darkspawn.”

“I take it you have a plan?” He asked.

Solona nodded.  “We have a few ideas, but one of them was to bring in templar help, to surpress her magic if she is, in fact, a mage.  I thought you might be able to convince Knight-Commander Greagoir to help us.”

Alistair sighed.  “I doubt it.  Everyone knows I have a soft spot for the Wardens, and they question every decision that they think involves them.”

“So you won’t help us?” Solona asked.

“I have a better idea.  I’m going with you.”

“What?  No, you can’t just leave like that.  You have a kingdom to rule.”

“Why not?  Apparently my father did it when the mood struck him, and it  _ would _ get around the noble’s objections if I go myself.”

“No, this is a bad idea,” she protested.

“Too late, already decided,” he said in the sing-song voice and she had to fight not to smile.  “It’s been getting a bit stifling around here anyway.”

Dean exhaled loudly.  “Uh...dude, did I just hear that the  _ king _ of this country is going to help us go fight monsters?  Seriously, you guys have it so much better here.”

Solona chuckled.  “Funny, I’ve been thinking the same thing about Earth.  The advancements your people have made, the medicines alone would make my head spin.  I’d love to see your cities that are so much bigger than Denerim.  And I  _ definitely _ want to own a gun.”

Dean’s eyes lit up.  “You would love it, there’s food available 24 hours a day that you can just walk in and buy.”

“Seriously?  We Wardens are always so hungry, that would be amazing!”

Alistair cleared his throat, and they turned to look at him.  “Sorry, just sounded like the two of you might be at that for a while.  I’ll go get my things.”

Alistair stepped out of the room, and Dean smiled at Solona.  “I know were worried, but you did just fine.”

“You think?  I felt like a nervous wreck.  I can’t believe he wants to come himself.”

“Really?  Oh hey, so about what you were saying,” Dean said, obviously changing the subject, “If we figure out those eluvian things and are able to get back, I bet Sammy would show you around if you asked him.”

“Sam…” Solona said, and smiled.  “I’ll have to think about it.  I mean, I’m the Commander of the Grey here, there are a lot of people who count on me.  But, I have to admit, it does sound nice.”


	18. Bridge of Sighs

Chapter 18: Bridge of Sighs

 

_ The Road Between Denerim and Vigil’s Keep - The Hero’s Team _

“So let me get this straight,” King Alistair started, “you were fighting this Mother creature, she runs through a portal to another world, and you just jump right in after her?”

“That’s the short of it, yeah,” Dean answered.

“Without knowing what was on the other side?”

“Hey, when the fate of the world depends on it, you jump.  But that’s usually how things go for us.  We’ve been through worse, believe me.”

Solona was thoughtful, listening to their conversation, but finally spoke up.  “I would have just smashed the thing, trapping her on the other side.  Problem solved.”

“Sounds logical,” Nathaniel commented, nodding in approval.

“I...well, okay, that’s not a bad idea, now that you say it,” Dean admitted, “but she got into our world through a different kind of portal.  She probably had another way back.  This way, we make sure she never shows her ugly face again...whichever one she’s wearing.”

“Riiight, you said she’s a shapeshifter,” Alistair remembered.  “So how are we going to know if we find her?”

“That’s where this baby comes in,” Dean answered, pulling out his phone.  “I’ve kept it off since I got here, saving battery life.  If I...you know what, explaining cell phones to you people would take too long.  I can look through this device, and the eyes of shapeshifters glow white.”

“Useful,” Solona said, looking at the the smartphone.

“Now we just need to get back to Bobby and see how the ritual’s going.”

“I’m sure Oghren’s team is doing just fine.”

Alistair’s eyes raise in surprise.  “You left  _ Oghren _ in charge?”

 

_ The Long Bridge, The Deep Roads near Kal’Hirol - Zevran’s Team _

_ Damn it, this is bad, _ Sam thought, eyeing the giant ogre lumbering toward their hiding place.  He and Sigrun were on one side of the tunnel opening, hiding behind a pile of debris, and Zevran and Barkspawn had sought similar cover on the opposite side.  The skittering sound of spiders grew louder in the tunnel at his back.  Zevran gave a small shake of his head.   _ Not yet. _  Sam nodded.

Giant spiders burst forth from the tunnel like a tidal wave, hundreds of tiny legs beating against the walls and floor - directly toward the ogre.  Sam watched as they reached it, and began climbing up the beast’s still-moving legs.  The ogre roared, and Sam covered his ears against the thundering sound reverberating off the stone wall behind them.

Zevran leapt out of his hiding place, Barkspawn not far behind him.  Sam looked down to find Sigrun, but she was already rushing forward.  Sam wished he dared fire his gun, but if the ogre’s roar had seemed that loud, he hated to think about the sound of gunfire in this echoing place.  Adjusting his grip on his daggers, he ran into action.

He saw Zevran, spinning around the ogre’s legs, slipping just out of reach of a spider’s biting attack.   _ He’s good, _ Sam realized, now understanding why the Hero had thought to put him in charge.  Looking around, Sam began his attack on one of the nearby spiders.  Hacking away at the giant beast, he managed to score a pretty good hit, backing away as the thing spit acid at him.   _ It’s official, I hate spiders.   _ A few more slices, and his opponent was done, emitting horrific squealing and hissing sounds as it died, which only seemed to attract more of the damned things.

_ We need to end this quickly, _ he thought.  He glanced over to see the ogre had picked up Zevran, holding him easily with one hand wrapped around his torso.  The elf was struggling, his arms pinned to his sides, legs dangling uselessly and Sam could see his daggers lying on the floor of the cavern.  Sigrun cursed, apparently spotting the same thing that Sam just had, but she was swarmed by at least five of the damned spiders.   _ I’ve got to get him out of there.   _ Sam ran forward toward the ogre.  Glancing down, he saw Barkspawn alongside him.  They split up, moving in for a flanking attack, just as Zevran cried out in pain.

 

_ Entrance to the Deep Roads, in the Hinterlands - Castiel’s Team _

“That’s my sister,” Velanna said to the others, without looking back at them.  She walked forward, following the strange figure.

“Wait, this could be a trap,” Castiel pointed out.

“Everything I have done has been for Seranni, becoming a Grey Warden, helping with this insane scavenger hunt,” Velanna spat out, not seeing the other two wince at her tone.  “I will _not_ abandon her now, trap or no.”

Castiel and Justice fell in line behind Velanna, going further into the tunnel, the light of her Spell Wisp guiding the way ahead.  Castiel glanced back toward the cave.  He was torn - follow Velanna into the dark and try to help her sister, or complete the mission to gather the components for the ritual?

He decided that there could just as well be orachalcum in the tunnels as anywhere else, and reluctantly continued ahead, telling himself that it was a logical decision and had nothing to do with the elf now leading their party.  If it came to it, he rationalized, he could use his wings and get them all out of there in a hurry.  His course set, he picked up his pace, catching up with the other two.  They stopped at a divergent path, where the cave ended in tunnels to both the left and right.  

“I cannot tell which way she went,” Velanna muttered in frustration, her voice wavering.  She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, “Seranni!”  The sound echoed faintly, but there was no reply.  “Castiel?  Would you mind going ahead and seeing if you can spot her?  We can head down one tunnel, and you can take the other.”

“Of course,” Castiel stated, but when Velanna looked back, he was still standing there.  

“Well?  Are you going to go or not?” she asked sharply.

“I...can’t.   My powers are gone,” he said, the shining angel blade dropping from inside the sleeve of his coat.

 

_ The Long Bridge, The Deep Roads near Kal’Hirol - Zevran’s Team _

Sam’s dagger gouged deep into the leg of the ogre, just as Barkspawn launched into his other leg from the front.  The ogre howled again, and Sam was forced to abandon the one dagger, unable to pull it out in time to fight the spider that approached from his flank.   _ I need to get Zevran down so he can help me down here.   _ A few attacks, and the spider backed away again, rearing, but Sam had seen an attack like this before, and was ready.  Dodging out of the way of the massive leap meant to topple him, he sliced a thick line down the spider’s side, instead, viscous fluid flowing out, creating a slippery puddle as the beast fell.

Careful not to slide in the goo at his feet - or to think too much about it for that matter - Sam used the dagger still stuck in the ogre’s leg as a step up, stabbing the second blade deep into the monster’s kidney.  Sam was rewarded with another yelp from the massive hulk, and, hearing the mabari’s fierce growl, knew he was striking again from below.  When he twisted the blade, Zevran’s form was flung to the side, landing with a sickening thud, and did not move.  Sam quickly stepped off the dagger, but was unable to get it back in time before the ogre turned to face him.

_ Where is Sigrun?  He could really use a bit of help here.   _ He looked to where he last saw her, but she wasn’t there.  There were the bodies of several spiders, indicating she had taken them out, but he had bigger problems.   _ Much _ bigger.  A hand swept down, heading for him.  Sam dove out of the way.  He saw Barkspawn behind the creature, preparing to attack.  The brown blur hit the ogre in the thigh, tearing out a piece of his flesh, and the massive darkspawn went down to one knee.  

_ Time to go in for the kill. _  He glanced over at Zevran... _ wait, where is Zevran?  Damn it, what’s going on? _  He didn’t have time to look for the elf just now, he had an ogre to kill.  Sam rose up, hoisting his one dagger as high as he could reach, but just as it sank into the creature’s neck, Sam’s world went white and he lost his grip on the hilt of his dagger.  He couldn’t move. _S_ _ hit, is this...webbing? _

 

_ The Deep Roads - Castiel’s Team _

“No powers?  Elgar’nan, that means that the Mother is nearby, does it not?” Velanna clarified.

“We had best be ready,” Justice commented.  “This is not the way we had planned to face her, but she may have forced our hand.”

“I can’t tell how far away she is.  Last time this happened, it worked across an entire town,” Castiel explained.  “Wait, let me try something.”  Castiel went down the left path, disappearing around the corner where the path turned.  After a moment he returned, and went down the right.

“What are you doing?” Velanna asked.

“Testing her range,” he explained.  “We should get moving.  I believe if we head in this direction,” he pointed, indicating the right-hand tunnel, “we will be able to escape her suppression field.  Or,” he said, looking at Velanna, “we could always turn back.”

“No, we will go that way,” she said, nodding toward the path ahead, and marched onward.

Castiel questioned his decision to follow her lead.  He was useless as things were.  He could fight, true, but not as well as the elven mage or even the possessed corpse.  He was a liability.  Sam and Dean had taught him about family, which meant he understood Velanna’s desire to save her sister.  Had the Winchesters not faced death many times, and done unspeakable things before in the name of family?  But something about this just didn’t feel right, and without his powers, he didn't know how much help he'd be.

His thoughts were confirmed when they entered a large chamber, and a panel slid home behind them, barring the way out.  He looked up, and saw the elven woman they had been following, standing next to...another creature.  The short elf did not look well.  Her eyes were cloudy, and a vague expression haunted her once pretty face, giving her the impression of being disoriented, or inebriated.  

The male - well, he assumed it was male - figure was wearing some sort of robe.  It looked similar to the robes he had seen mages wear, but he could not tell where the material ended and the creature began.   _ Is that a darkspawn? _  It would make sense, the coloring, the twisted visage, although part of its face was covered in a gilded mask.

“I’m glad to see you are well, Sister,” Seranni said, although the odd tone in her voice did not convey the same meaning as her words.

“Seranni, what are you doing with that thing?” Velanna asked, near shouting.

“The Architect is kind to me, and tender,” Seranni said in that same tone, a sickly smile slowly spreading across her features.

“I believe he has clouded her judgement,” Justice commented.

“No, he has revealed his plan to me, and you will see, as I have seen,” Seranni added cryptically.

Seranni stepped backwards as the Darkspawn came toward them, gliding through the air as though it were a grand staircase.

His voice sounded, and it was unexpectedly soft.  “I am the Architect, and I request your assistance.”

 

_ Somewhere in the Deep Roads near Kal’Hirol - Zevran’s Team _

Sam felt the sensation of movement, although his vision was still blocked by the constricting webbing.  He could tell from the pressure of blood rushing to his head that his legs were higher than his head, but he seemed to be moving forward, as well.  He was being dragged, he was sure of that much, but was it the spiders?  The ogre?  Something even worse?  And is that what had happened to Zevran and Sigrun?  What about the dog?

Sam’s body felt every bump in the path.  Unable to move to avoid them, his head repeatedly struck objects in the way, rocks, things that crunched like bone, and a patch of something moist that he quickly tried to forget.  The struggle to remain conscious was becoming dire.  He fought, counting off the seconds so that he might know approximately how far they traveled, but the pressure in his head eventually escalated.  Sam’s world took on a multitude of colors from the force pressing against his eyes, and finally, went dark.


	19. There's No Way Out of Here

Chapter 19: There’s No Way Out of Here

 

_ The Deep Roads near Kal’Hirol - Zevran’s Team _

The clicking sounds finally ceased and things went silent, leaving Zevran with only his own thoughts.   _ It is amusing, _ he thought.   _ I always thought that when my death came, it would be in the arms of a beautiful woman.  Or, _ he admitted, _ at the hands of her jealous lover.  Certainly not miles below ground, devoured by spiders.   _ At the thought of beautiful women, Solona’s face crossed through this mind.   _ No, Zevran, _ he told himself.   _ She made that choice long ago, and it was not you she chose.  You stepped out of the way so that she could be happy. _

He struggled against the binding webs again, trying to find any weakness, some way to break free.  Hanging upside down for too long would would lead to death, his own body weight slowly crushing the delicate flesh of his lungs, he was certain, and he had no intention of sticking around and patiently awaiting the spiders’ return.  He felt the weight of the knife he normally kept strapped to his thigh, but he couldn’t quite reach it.  He froze, hearing something:  a snuffling sound.   _ The dog! _

“Barkspawn, over here,” he called.  

(Questioning whine?)

“Yes, you heard correctly, I am here,” he said, relieved that the dog could hear him.

He’d spent a few weeks with the mabari, and believed that he they had developed somewhat of a bond.  Of course, that was before the humans showed up, showing off like trained ponies.   _ No, Zevran, that is unfair.  You only dislike the one because...well, because you do. _  He shoved that thought away, ignoring it, and focused instead on getting himself out of this mess.

He wiggled his fingers in the area where his knife was.  “If you would be so kind as to tear this section, I believe I could get the rest,” he told Barkspawn, and felt a rush of hope when he saw the shadow of his large paws reaching up to scratch at it.  He moved his hand out of the way as best he could, and let the dog go to work.  After a moment, he was better able to move his hand, and the mabari backed off.  He reached, grasping the hilt of his small blade and withdrew it from the sheath.  With short, limited movements, he started to sever the sticky threads a bit at a time.  Finally, he heard a snapping sound, and he tumbled out of the sack, hitting the floor with a jarring impact.  Looking upward, he saw that he had fallen a few feet to where he now sat. 

Upright again, he was able to realize that the pain in his head  _ wasn’t _ just from the blood rushing up to it, but there was blood trickling from a wound.  He remembered the ogre throwing him, then only bits and pieces thereafter - Barkspawn growling, the human shouting, and the ogre’s roar.  Then nothing until he woke up in the webbing.  He patted the hide of the mabari, thanking him for his timely rescue.

“Good boy, Barkspawn, now let’s see what was can find, no?”

He glanced around him, and saw a few other such sacks.  One was moving.  But, first things first.  He took a strip of cloth from a pouch at his belt, and tied a bandage as best he could around his head to keep the blood from dripping into his eyes and blinding him.  He could already see that the tendrils of his blonde hair were soaked red.  But, cuts to the head bleed more than others, so hopefully it wasn’t actually too bad.  He had a healing potion, but decided he should wait, see if one of the others needed it more.

He crossed the small cavern to the moving sack and gave it a nudge.  “Which one of you is in there?” he asked.

“Zevran?” Sigrun’s voice sounded.  “Get me out of here!”

“Hold still,” he instructed, and raised the knife to cut the cords, one section at a time, and helped her to the ground.  She frowned as she picked at the sticky substance still clinging to her.

“Where’s Sam?” she asked, taking in Zevran and Barkspawn standing there.

“Yours was the only one that was moving, so I came to you first,” he answered.  He and Sigrun examined the other pods, but none were even swaying.

“If he’s in one of those,” she said, “then he’s probably passed out.  But I think we can ignore some of them...too small to fit that big of a guy.”

_ Right, tall and handsome, more things the human had going for him. _  Zevran had always prided himself on being attractive, but lately he felt more self-conscious.  His musing was interrupted when something fell out, but it definitely wasn’t attractive at all, and landed in a moist pile on the floor.  It had once been a dwarf, judging from the size of the pieces of armor in the mix, but the rest had mostly liquefied.   _ That must be the effects of the spider’s venom,  _ Zevran realized.

“We need to find Sam,” Sigrun said to him.

 

_ The Road to Vigil’s Keep - The Hero’s Team _

Solona and Dean chatted for hours about Earth, what it was like, what to expect.  Alistair trailed behind them with Nathaniel, listening in on their conversation and asking a few questions before finally giving up and just letting the two of them talk.  Alistair didn’t know anything about this Earth place, but he was already tired of hearing about it.

It was strange, being near her again.  Everything about her, from the way she wore her hair to the way she walked was so familiar, he wished he could reach out and gather her in his arms again, but he knew she wouldn’t welcome it.  Not after the way things had ended between them.  Seeing her laugh at one of Dean’s jokes, something lurched in his chest.  Jealousy?   _ Maybe this was a bad idea, _ he thought.  He thought he had moved past the idea of her, but he was wrong.  Still, despite everything, he wouldn’t turn his back on her when she needed help.  He could feel good about that, right?

He glanced at Nathaniel out of the corner of his eye.  The young man hadn’t said much on the journey, and Alistair was unsure where to start.  He remembered Howe’s dungeon, and the atrocities they had witnessed.   _Was his boy anything like him?_

“Alistair, if you have something to say, just say it.  I’m getting a little uncomfortable with you watching me like that,” Nathaniel said, breaking the silence.

“No, no, I was just...thinking.”

“I’ve seen where you eyes keep going,” he whispered, gesturing up ahead to where Dean and Solona were still conversing, smiles on both their faces.  “And I’m fairly certain I know where your thoughts lie.  But that one isn’t a threat, it’s his brother you need to worry about.”

Alistair frowned.  “What do you mean?”

 

_ The Deep Roads near Kal’Hirol - Zevran’s Team _

Zevran used the small dagger he retrieved from the dwarf’s corpse to cut through a few more web sacks.  They found a few more pieces of equipment, but Sam wasn’t in any of the pods.  Zevran looked down at the dog.

“Do you know where the human his?” he asked Barkspawn.

(Whine)

“I guess not.  Perhaps he was not taken here?” Zevran mused, moving from one chamber into another.  There were more of the pods, but again, none of them were moving.  Barkspawn suddenly ran ahead, barking.

“Did he catch Sam’s scent?” Sigrun asked, looking at him.

“Let us find out,” Zevran answered, following the dog along the uneven rows of pods.   _ How many people had these things encountered down here?  Some of them must be darkspawn, _ he realized.

Ahead, the mabari had stopped, hopping around one spot, barking.  Zevran ran over, Sigrun close behind, and found...Sam’s armor, lying in a pool of the same goo as before underneath a broken web casing.

“Oh Stone,” Sigrun breathed, looking at it.  “You don’t suppose…?”

“I am not certain, but the trail seems to end here, and the liquid...it is possible the human is already dead.”

Zevran looked at the dog, but there was no further reaction.  He sighed.  “She will not like this, but at least we know that there is no point in searching anymore in the webbing.  If he survived, surely we will pick up his scent again.  We should not linger here.”

“Agreed.  One near miss with a hoard of giant spiders was enough for one day,” Sigrun agreed.  “But, if it’s any consolation, that looks like lyrium dust in the corner.”

 

_ The Deep Roads - Castiel’s Team _

“That thing is a darkspawn,” Justice stated plainly.  “We should just kill it and be done with it.”

Velanna replied, “Seranni says this Architect has a plan, what harm is there in hearing him out at least before we go stabbing things?”

Castiel nodded.  “I agree,” he said, and both of the looked at him.  “With Velanna,” he clarified.  “We should hear this creature out before making any decisions.”

“I am so often unable to gauge the reactions of your kind,” the Architect said in a soft voice.  “I sent the Withered to your fortress as an envoy to convey my message.  I should have anticipated you would see this as an attack.”

“The sentient darkspawn at Vigil’s Keep was yours,” Velanna stated, realization coming to her.  “So what is this plan you speak of?”

“My kind has ever been driven to seek out the Old Gods.  When we find one, a Blight is begun.  Each time, we attack your surface lands and you fight back until we are defeated.  To break the cycle, my brethren must be freed of their compulsion.”

“Free the darkspawn from the call of the Archdemon?” Velanna asked.

The Architect gave a slow incline of his head.  “For that, I need Grey Warden blood.”

Velanna paled, and Justice frowned.

He continued, “To become what you are, you drink the blood of my kind, take the Taint into yourself.  I have created a version of your Joining.  What it takes is your resistance.”

Velanna smiled, looking eagerly at the others.  “This is what Seranni was talking about, an ally among the darkspawn.”

“I am not certain this is wise,” Castiel said.  “Blood is a very powerful magical tool.  Giving yours freely is not something to be considered lightly.”

“But this could stop the Blight!  Isn’t a bit of blood worth it?”

Castiel thought about it for a minute.  “And what happens to the darkspawn once they are freed?” he asked the Architect.

“They think for themselves, speak,” the Architect explained, but reluctantly added, “although some have reacted poorly.”

“You are speaking of the Mother,” Justice stated.

Castiel’s brows knitted together.  “You freed the Mother with this method?”

“Yes, and now she gathers the others against me, to stop me as she tries to stop you.  I cannot free the darkspawn while she lives.”

Castiel commented, “Many people on Earth died because of her freedom.”  He shook his head.  “We have no way of knowing for certain that his method of freeing them would not result in something worse than Eve.”

“Help me kill the Mother,” the Architect implored, his voice gentle and soothing.  “Freedom drove her mad, and she uses her influence over the ones who have not been freed, gathers them like an army.  I only seek to release them from their chains.”

“Then why have you not killed her already yourself?” Justice questioned.

“I cannot approach her physically, her children protect her from me.”

“Jefferson Starships,” Castiel commented.

“I know not what that is,” the Architect stated, with a subtle shake of his head.  “But when the time comes, I will help you however I can.”

Velanna frowned, and looked at Castiel and Justice.  “I need to talk this over with the others,” she announced, and the Architect nodded his consent.

“You cannot be considering this,” Justice said.  “Castiel has a good point, that freeing the Mother led to our current situation.  It is likely that there will be more that ‘react poorly’.  We are better off being done with this creature.”

Castiel thought for a moment.  “I do not have Grey Warden blood, and Justice, I do not believe your vessel would be able to provide it, either.  Velanna is the only one of us who can.”  He turned to look at the elf.  “If you truly desire this, then we should use it to our benefit.  We could use this alliance to get us the duskroot and orachalcum.”

She smiled, and hugged him.  “Thank you for trusting me to make this choice, Castiel.  It  _ is  _ my blood we’re talking about, after all.”

Justice was not pleased, but finding himself outnumbered, just shook his head silently.  “This will not end well,” he predicted.

“I pray you are wrong,” Castiel said, uncertain himself if he had made the right choice.

 

_ The Deep Roads - Zevran’s Team _

“I think we’re going to have to face it - Sam isn’t out here,” Sigrun said after they had traveled on a distance.  “We have the lyrium dust, now we’re just wasting time.  We should go back to the Keep and give them the news.”

Zevran kept his expression neutral, but inside he was cringing.  While it would be good to be rid of his rival, and did not overly mourn his death, he was not looking forward to explaining to Solona that the human fell in the Deep Roads.  But, Sigrun was right.  They’d pushed ahead farther than they should have.  Barkspawn would have caught his scent by now if they were going in the right direction.  They were going to have to accept that Sam was lost to them.

“Let’s go back,” he said, but paused when he heard a sound in the tunnels ahead.

Looking at Sigrun’s face, he saw that she wore a similar expression, had heard the noise too, and they both scrambled for cover.  It sounded like footsteps.  Zevran listened closely.   _ There were a few sets...three, probably human or possibly hurlocks from the sounds. _

He ventured a peek out of the side tunnel where he had hidden, and saw the last thing he expected:  two Grey Wardens and a traveler from another world.  He smiled and stepped out into the open.


	20. 30 Days in the Hole

Chapter 20: 30 Days in the Hole

 

_ The Deep Roads - Zevran’s and Castiel’s Team _

“Where is Sam?” Castiel immediately asked, looking between Zevran, Sigrun, and Barkspawn.

Zevran had been worried about Solona’s reaction to losing Sam, but he now realized that he should have been thinking about their friend, Castiel.  The man’s stoic expression gave little away, but Zevran knew from his time with the Crows that while any experienced assassin would kill you with a smile, only the most hardened had no reaction at all.  This was not a man to be toyed with.

Sigrun answered, “We got stuck between an ogre and a sodding swarm of giant spiders.  Sam fell.” Her voice dropped at the end, and Zevran understood she was probably thinking about the others from the Legion that she had witnessed fall in battle in a similar fashion.

“Take me to him,” said Castiel.

Zevran winced, and added, “The spider venom liquifies its victims.  I do not think this is something you wish to see.”

“Show me,” Castiel stated, but it was clear even to Sigrun that this was not a suggestion but a command to be obeyed.

“The spiders are probably still back there, but I don’t sense any darkspawn,” Sigrun said, nodding.

“Nor do I,” Velanna agreed, then looked at Castiel.  “We will lay your friend to rest, though I know not the proper rites for one from your world.”

Castiel said nothing, but followed Sigrun as she led the way back through the winding tunnels toward the room with the cocoons.  The spiders, thankfully, had not yet returned, and they easily found Sam’s armor where they had left it, the putrescent fluid still slowly dripping into the puddle below.

Justice bowed his head.  “That is what remains of your companion?  I am sorry, that is an unfitting end for such a warrior.”

Velanna sighed, and muttered,  _ “Falon’Din enasal enaste.” _

Castiel stepped forward, examining the webbing.  He crouched, holding his hand over the pool of liquid, and closed his eyes.

He rose, standing once more.  “I do not know who that once was, but it is not Sam.”

Sigrun frowned, causing her tattooed forehead to wrinkle.  “How can you tell?”

“I have pulled Sam back from death more than once, touched his soul,” he answered, and Zevran sucked in air in surprise.

“No one can come back from death,” Zevran stated.  “Dead is dead. As someone who is used to causing a lot of death, I happen to know a great deal about the matter.”

“With the Lord, many things are possible.  But it seems this world does not know God.”

“God?  As in the Maker?” Zevran asked.  “I have never been one much for religion.”

“So if that is not Sam, where is he?” Velanna asked, changing the subject, but no one had any answers.

“His armor is here,” Justice stated.  “Perhaps he found better equipment before moving on.”

“Let us hope you are right,” Zevran agreed, reaching down to pat Barkspawn.  “But even if it is so, how will we find him?”

“I will look,” Castiel stated, and disappeared.  Zevran jumped back, and Velanna laughed a little.  A second later, he was back, shaking his head. “If he is still nearby, he must be too close to Eve’s lair for my powers to work.

“Hold it just a nughumping minute,” Sigrun started, holding her hands up.  “The Mother is  _ here?” _  Her eyes darted around as though expecting her to show up any second.

“We should go back, get the others and prepare for battle,” Justice declared.

“I will tell them,” Cas said, and was gone again, the fluttering sound of angel wings announcing his departure.

“He could have at least taken one of us with him,” Zevran complained.

 

_ Vigil’s Keep - Bobby’s Team and The Hero’s Team _

“For the last time, no, Bobby, we are not working with that two-bit demon,” Dean stated firmly, frowning at his companion.

“I can hear you, you know,” Crowley commented, “and I’ll have you know it’s three bits.”

Bobby grumbled, “He said he knows Eve’s location, what were we supposed to do?”   


Castiel appeared behind both of them.  “I can show you where Eve is hiding.”

They both jumped.  Dean recovered his composure first.  “See Bobby, we figured it out on our own, just like we always do.  Wait, Cas, where are the others?”

“They’re all still in the Deep Roads.  We ran into Eve’s suppression field...but Dean, there is something you should know.”

Dean arched a brow.  “Well?”

“Sam is missing.”   


“What?!” Dean cried at the same time as Solona, who immediately blushed and flashed a guilty look over at Alistair.

“Yes, there were spiders, and they were all strung up in cocoons, but Sam seems to have escaped.  We know where Eve is, we should strike now.”

“So you think Sam is close by then?  Maybe he’s...what’s the term you used, Dean?   _ Staking out the place?” _

“I’m sure that’s exactly what Sammy’s doing,” Dean said confidently.  “I take it you got the ritual preparation ready.”

“Yeah, but we were counting on the other two teams to bring back the ingredients,” Bobby explained.  “We can’t exactly do it without that.”

Castiel responded, “They have what they need...with a little assistance from a creature down there.”

“I may be a little hungover, but I’m feeling like I’m missing something here,” Anders commented.

Castiel looked over at the mage.  “We ran into a being who called himself the Architect.  Velanna’s sister was there.”   


Solona gasped.  “But that thing is a darkspawn.  He tried to kill us!”

“Velanna was the only living Grey Warden there, so I left the decision up to her, but he claimed to have a way to end the Blights.”

“Maker’s Breath,” Alistair muttered.  “Sol-Warden, if that’s true, then it’s possible the Grey Wardens might not be needed anymore.”

The Warden frowned at him, a mix of emotions on her face.  She was pretty sure she knew what he was implying: that if she didn’t have a duty to the Wardens anymore, that things might be different between the two of them.  But he had made the decision to set her aside months ago, why was he suddenly changing his mind now? His rejection of her before was based on the fact that she was a mage, not her obligation to the Wardens.  

The thought hit her: if she left the Wardens, she’d likely be forced back into the Circle of Magi.  But, wasn’t it worth it if they could end the Blights? In war, victory; any means to the end of the Blight.  

“I’ll talk to Velanna when we get there.  I need more information.” She purposely said nothing about Alistair’s implication, and turned instead to Oghren, who had so far been silent.  “Are you ready, then?” she asked him.

“Uh huh,” he grunted, nodding in agreement.  “Right where you need, Warden. Let’s kill some darkspawn.  My ass was gonna grow roots if we sat here any longer, anyway.”

Solona smiled.  “Good. Bobby, you and Anders studied the ritual.  If the ingredients are all there, you’re ready, right?”   


“Ready as we’re gettin’ anyway,” he conceded.  “Although what we’re going to do with  _ him,  _ I don’t know,” he added, gesturing toward Crowley.

“Don’t worry about me.  If you’re going after Moose, I’ll make myself useful.”

“And _ that  _ is what’s got me worried,” Bobby replied with a frustrated sigh.

“I’ll trust your people to sort that out, knowing him best, but the more help we have in this, the better,” Solona said, and looked at the others.  “Dean, Nathaniel, when we face the Mother, I’m going to need you to back up Alistair. One templar isn’t much, but let’s hope it helps.”

“Right,” Nathaniel nodded.

Dean looked at Castiel.  “Cas-”

“I know,” Castiel interrupted.  “My angel powers don’t work around the Mother.  I won’t be able to help you as much there.”

“Just hang back, okay?  Let us handle this one. And keep an eye on Crowley, would ya?”

“Alright,” Solona said.  “It’s settled. Go gather your things and we’ll set out immediately.  We’ll find Sam and put this Mother down once and for all.”

 

_ The Deep Roads, near the Mother’s lair - Sam Winchester _

_ This can’t be the right way, _ he thought, looking around at the tunnel, but all of the foul-smelling tunnels had looked the same to him.  At least he was out of the damned spider’s web. Those things had been nasty. _I'll never look at spiders the same way again._ He’d looked around for the others but hadn’t seen any sign of them, and ventured further out to look for them.   _ And now I’m hopelessly lost. _  He sighed.  He had a decent stock of rations left, but his water would run out in a couple more days.  He kept hoping to come across an underground stream, but so far, there had been no luck.

The worst part was the sounds, like something shifting all around him, but he couldn’t pinpoint it - until he saw the casings, that is.  Similar to the ones they had seen in the Blackmarsh, there were empty sacs, large holes showing where the creatures had burst forth from inside.  He remembered the strange grub-like things and shuddered, knowing they were moving nearby, but try as he might, he didn’t catch a glimpse of any of them.  Disturbing as it was, it was encouraging because he knew that Dean and the others would have to come this way eventually. If he could make it that far. He’d have to be more careful with his water, make it last.

He turned to go back, when he heard it again, louder this time.  He quickened his steps, and was grateful for the new armor. The human it had once belonged to must have been about Sam’s size, as it fit perfectly, a mix of leather and small bits of metal.  He’d found two swords nearby as well. He assumed they were meant for a dwarf judging by the size, but they made good short blades for him. 

Sam exited the chamber, and was back out in a more open area.  He found the spot where he had rested earlier, and returned to it.  There was a rock overhang above the sitting spot, shielding him from immediate view of anything coming directly down the path.  It would do for now. He shifted backwards into the shadows and waited.


	21. Highway to Hell

Chapter 21: Highway to Hell

 

_ The Hero’s Team - Entrance to the Deep Roads _

“This is the place,” Castiel stated, looking at Dean and Bobby, who nodded.  “The mother is within, though reaching her will take some time without my powers.”

Dean gave him a reassuring look, and held up one of the phoenix ash shells.  “We got King’s ability here, the ritual, and these babies. Once we get the extra mojo for these things, we’ll be home in time for dinner.”

“You sound pretty confident about this,” Anders said, glancing nervously around him.  “I feel like I’m headed into my Harrowing all over again.”

“I know what you mean,” Solona commented, standing next to Anders.  “But we’re dealing with darkspawn here, not demons...well, just the one demon, I guess,” she added, looking at Crowley, who adjusted the collar of his suit.  “Fighting darkspawn is what we Wardens do.”

“In war, victory,” Alistair said quietly.

“In death, sacrifice,” Solona finished, looking at him, and nodded.  “We’ll defeat her. We killed the Archdemon, we can do this.”

“That might be good for the two of you, but I  _ didn’t  _ fight the Archdemon,” Anders corrected.  “I’d like to live through this, if it’s all the same to you.”

“There are nine of us here, and five inside...er, make that six if we include the dog.  We have numbers on our side on this,” Nathaniel observed. “Victory may not be guaranteed, but we are bringing a veritable army to the Mother’s gate.”

“Uh huh,” Oghren agreed, nodding in excitement at the prospect of a good fight.  “And we’ll be knocking that gate down and coming for her ass.”

Bobby smirked.  “Not to mention we’re armed to the teeth.  Let’s do this,” he stated, gripping his own shotgun before stepping into the shadowed interior of the cave’s entrance.

“Right,” Dean agreed, and he and the others followed, one after another.

Alistair stood back, watching them disappear into the darkness, lost in his thoughts, when a voice spoke next to him.

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.  One king to another,” Crowley greeted with a small smile.  Alistair glanced over, and then down in order to look at him.

“I know what you are, and I’m not interested in offers from demons,” he commented with a sigh, taking a step to follow the rest of the group.

“Even if I could make it so you could be with her?” He commented.

Alistair stopped, and turned to look at him.

 

_ Zevran’s Team - The Deep Roads _

_ “Etunash _ , Castiel, what is taking you so long?” Velanna asked of the empty passageway ahead.  Castiel had left a couple of days ago, but had yet to return. They had made their way back toward the surface on the assumption that he was bringing reinforcements from Vigil’s Keep, and would meet them on the way.

She knew that the fight was coming soon.  Once the Mother was no more, it would mean that Castiel and his friends would be free to return to their world.  She sighed, thinking about it. Castiel had held her hand, but he had not made her any promises, was not hers to demand that he stay.  And yet, she found herself saddened at the thought of his departure. Would he stay if she asked him to? Seeing his devotion to the Winchesters and their world, she was uncertain.

Zevran reached down to pat Barkspawn’s coat.  He felt a little better after learning that Sam had escaped the spiders, and knowing that it was the combination of changing armor and the sludge from the pods that had caused Barkspawn to lose the scent helped to assuage his guilt.  He hadn’t looked forward to explaining to Solona that he’d failed her.

Thinking about Solona, he realized she probably would have returned from seeing Alistair by now.  He wished he could have been there, but knowing her, she didn’t require his assistance with such things.  She was strong, but he remembered how she had come to see him that night. The Blight was spreading, the threat of the Archdemon still loomed, Alistair had been made king, and like an idiot, had rejected her in favor of duty.  Solona had come to him, and he’d held her as she’d cried. No one had seen her tears but him, and he would always treasure the memory of her trust in him - the Crow who’d once tried to kill her. Now he would kill  _ for _ her.  

If he was honest with himself, he was pretty sure this feeling was love, although it was hard to tell, as he’d never really known it before her.  That wasn’t what she needed from him, though. She’d never know what remained hidden in his heart, but she’d always be his  _ tesorita... _ his treasure.

 

_ The Hero’s Team - The Deep Roads _

“You sure this is the right way, bird-man?” Oghren asked of Castiel, peering into the seemingly neverending tunnels.

“I am an angel, not a bird,” Castiel corrected, “and yes, this is the way.”

Solona looked at Dean, and asked, “You said the Mother had hybrid shapeshifters with her in your world, right?”

“Yeah, and you guys got those weird bug things that we saw in the swamp.”

Crowley spoke up, “I think we can expect both, or something completely different.  Eve is the Mother of All Monsters, after all; I doubt she stopped experimenting after coming through the Crossroads.”

“That’s right, the Crossroads,” Bobby said, remembering.  “How in the hell did you know about that place, anyway?”

_ “Hell _ is the right word,” Crowley said.  “But before I was King of Hell, I was King of the Crossroads demons.  Trade secrets, you understand.”

“Someone’s coming,” Castiel announced, cutting off that line of conversation.

“It’s not darkspawn,” Alistair stated, “we’d have felt them before now.”

“It could be Zevran and the others,” Solona suggested.

They waited, weapons drawn, but their tension eased when they heard Barkspawn give a happy bark and saw him barrelling down the narrow passage.  Solona slung her staff on her back and squatted to greet the mabari. 

Velanna was the first of the others to appear, and she rushed to Castiel’s side.  “I am glad to see you are well,” she said, trying to hide the excited blush creeping into her cheeks.

The others approached, and Sigrun grinned.  “Hey, you brought all of them!” she commented to Castiel, but stepped closer to Dean.  “As you can see, we’re not dead yet.”

Dean chuckled at her statement, but then the implication hit.   _ Sam might be dead. _  But no, he wouldn’t allow himself to follow that line of thinking.  Instead he focused on being happy to be back in the company of the others.  “Then let’s go gank Eve, find Sam, and go get a drink.”

“I like the way you think, Hunter,” she grinned, and nudged him playfully.

“I see you were successful in gaining a templar,” Zevran whispered to Solona, looking back at Alistair.  “Are you sure this is wise?”

“No, but he’s willing to help, Zev.  I wasn’t going to say no to any templar that would sign up with us.”

“Fair enough,” Zevran conceded, “but I do not like it.  Ah, but enough doom and gloom, it is good to be reunited, is it not,  _ tesorita mia?” _

She smiled.  “Most definitely.  I feel better knowing that we’re all together, but I’m worried about Sam.  Castiel told us what happened. There’s been no sign of him?”

Zevran shook his head.  “I am afraid not. We know he changed into different armor before moving on, but we have not been able to track him.”  He was quiet for a moment. “Oh, but we did get the ingredients we needed for the poison.”

“Great.  We should make camp somewhere and finish preparing,” she stated.  She gathered everyone’s attention and made the announcement.

“We passed a suitable place not long ago,” Justice stated. “It should serve well enough.”

Solona nodded.  “Nathaniel, you and Justice take point.  Dean and I will bring up the rear.”

Dean chuckled.

“I did it again, didn’t I?” she said, a small grin forming on her own features.  “Your way of speaking is going to take some getting used to.”

“Then you thought it over?  You’re coming back to Earth with us?” Dean asked.

“What?!” Alistair exclaimed from behind them.  “You’re leaving?”

Solona’s mirth died.  “I...I haven’t decided yet, but this isn’t the time to talk about such things.  We have an enemy ahead of us; we need to stay focused.”

With that, the group moved forward toward the large chamber Justice had mentioned.  No one noticed as Alistair fell behind, along with a certain salesman.

“As I was saying before,” Crowley started.  “The solution to your problem is simple: if you didn’t have to be king, you would be free to pursue her again, would you not?”

“I stood at the Landsmeet and promised to do the best I can for my country.  I’m not going to run from my responsibilities,” Alistair responded.

“But what if they were never your responsibilities in the first place?”

“I don’t understand what you’re suggesting.  I was born the bastard son of the king,” Alistair stated, confusion wrinkling his brow.  “How could you change any of that?”

“By bringing Cailan back,” Crowley stated.  “If he’s alive, you’d be free of the weight of the crown.”

Alistair was stunned.   _ Bring Cailan back?  I wouldn’t have to be king? _

Crowley smiled.  “I can tell from your vacant expression that you need some time to think about it.  But do hurry, this is a limited time offer.” Crowley hastened his steps, quickly catching up with the others.  Alistair walked forward, but found himself in a daze. He entered the area to find the others already making camp.

Alistair gazed at Solona, sitting between Anders and Nathaniel, smiling at something Anders said.   _ No more questioning this,  _ he told himself.  

He set his shoulders and walked over to her.  “Can I have a moment?” he asked, and watched her expression change, the amusement replaced with apprehension.

Solona nodded, stepping away from her fellow Wardens to follow him.  Alistair breathed a sigh of relief. He’d been afraid she would say no.  They walked to the far side of the cavern, near the entrance where they would not immediately be overheard.

“Alistair, I know what you’re going to say,” Solona said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

“You do?” he asked, confused.

“You want to stop me from going to Earth with Sam and Dean.  I know it sounds crazy, but-”

“That’s not it,” he interrupted.  “Well, I mean I  _ don’t _ want you to go, but that’s not what I was going to say.”

“Oh,” she replied, dropping her arms to her side, and meeting his gaze.

_ Maker’s Breath, she’s still as beautiful as ever, _ he thought.   _ Focus. _  “I was wrong to let you go.  I’m sorry.”

She frowned, saying nothing.  Not sure what to make of it, he continued.  “I miss you, Solona.  _ Maker, _ I miss you.”

Solona pursed her lips.  “That’s not fair, Alistair," she said, pausing and shaking her head.  "You decided for me, wouldn’t even let me even have a _say_ in our future.  It took me a long time to get over what happened and now you come back and want to make decisions for me again?”

His shoulders slumped.  “You’re right. It’s terrible of me.  I won’t blame you if you want nothing to do with me, I just wanted you to know that not a day goes by that I don’t think of you.”

Tears formed in her eyes, and he hated himself for causing them.  She muttered, “I’m not doing this right now...I can’t.”

Solona walked away from him.  Alistair caught Zevran’s gaze, and was surprised at the anger he saw directed at him.   _ Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. _  He thought about Crowley’s offer, and what it could mean.  He shook his head, and went instead to his bedroll to settle in for a short rest.

* * *

Velanna studied Castiel’s profile in the dim light.   _ Stay, _ she silently pleaded.  Scooting a little closer to him, she reached out and grabbed his hand, smiling shyly up at him.  He held it, making eye contact quickly before glancing away again.

“Uh...Cas?” Dean asked, watching the two of them.

“Yes, Dean?”

Dean frowned.  “You, elf girl, Velanna, right?”

“Yes,  _ shem, _ what do you want?” she retorted sharply.

“Cas isn’t...” he grunted in frustration.  “Hands off the goods, Sister.”

“Castiel is the one who initiated contact first, I’ll have you know,” she responded.

“She’s right, I did,” Cas stated plainly.

Dean shrugged.  “Okay pal, I just hope you know what you’re getting into.”

“I think your friend can handle himself,” Sigrun commented with a chuckle, “but  _ I _ , on the other hand, may need a little help.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow.  “What?” he wondered out loud, before Sigrun took his hand in hers and pulled him along, and realization dawned on him.  “Oh,” he commented, grinned, and followed.

“See?” Anders remarked to Nathaniel.  “That’s all I want, a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools.”

“Your lot improved after joining the Wardens, as did mine, Anders.  We should both be thankful,” Nathaniel responded.

“Yes, you’re right.  I suppose this is better than rotting in a cell, or awaiting execution.”

“A fate that awaited both of us, if you remember,” he said, smiling.  “We just need to finish the task ahead, and we’ll have a bit more freedom.”

“Oh, that’s all it takes?” Anders joked, voice thick with sarcasm, but the two of them sat in companionable silence.

After a time, their preparations were complete, and everyone hunkered down in different sections of the cavern to sleep.

* * *

The group had packed up and left the cavern only a few minutes before, but Castiel put a hand up, stopping the group.  “There’s someone ahead...but I can’t go look. My powers are gone again.”

“Still not darkspawn,” Alistair said.

“Well, that’s good to know,” Dean commented.

Zevran made his way up to stand with Castiel, peering into the darkness.  He could hear the sound of footsteps echoing. “Hm...bootfalls, human, yes.”

“Sam?” Solona asked from behind him.   


“I believe so, yes,” Zevran answered, and the group continued forward.  One person was of little threat against their numbers, regardless.

Solona beamed when she saw Sam walking toward them.  He was wearing different armor than the last time she had seen him, and he was covered in dirt, but she’d never been happier to see someone.  She took a few steps forward as he approached.

Zevran watched as Sam came closer, and stood in front of the Warden.  He was man enough to admit he was impressed, even if a small part of him still wished the tall human had really been lost in the Deep Roads forever.  Solona’s smile both made him happy, and felt like a knife in the stomach.  _ She deserves happiness.   _

Barkspawn made a sound low in his throat, catching Zevran’s attention, and he moved into action.

Solona turned to look at her hound.  “What is it boy?” she asked.

When she looked back up, Zevran was standing in front of her, between her and Sam, his face contorted in agony.

“Run,” he grunted, and when she looked down, she saw a spike protruding from Zevran’s chest, Sam’s visage a sinister mask of grisly pleasure over Zevran’s shoulder.  Solona was frozen, watching the blood trickling out of the wound, the mix of pain and fear on her friend’s face.

“Shit, Jefferson Starship!” Dean shouted, running forward.

Solona watched in horror as “Sam” grew terrifying fangs, which sank into Zevran’s exposed neck.  She screamed.

The creature that had worn Sam’s face let go, and Zevran’s form slumped forward, landing on Solona.  She lowered him to the ground as best she could.

“Zev!” she shrieked, immediately starting the healing magic.   _ Please work, please.   _ Above her, she saw the demon Crowley, his hand covered in blood, holding the heart of the hybrid creature, which he nonchalantly tossed aside.

“Told you I’d be useful,” he said, the blood seeming to burn on his skin and disappear as the smoke rose.

Solona had no time to care about him, or the “Jefferson Starship.”  The wound in Zevran’s abdomen was starting to heal, but he put his hand on her arm, making her pause.

“Stop,” he said, grunting in pain from the effort.

“No, I need to help you,” she explained, her worlds rushing out in a pressured string.

“Dean, you have to tell her,” Castiel instructed.

“What is it?” she asked, concern.  “Why can’t I heal him?”

“He was bitten,” Dean explained.  “Their venom turns their victims into more of them.  As far as we know, there’s no cure. Damn it, I should have known that wasn't Sammy,” he spit out.

“Zev’s going to be...one of those things?” she clarified, reaching down to hold his hand.

“No,” Zevran whispered.  “I have been around enough death to know when it is coming.  It is better this way,  _ tesorita mia.” _

“We found a way to take out the Mother, we can stop this too!” she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Dean looked at Bobby, who shook his head.  He turned to Castiel, who did the same.

“I...vowed to protect you…” Zevran got out, before spasms wracked his body.  Solona went to start the healing magic again, but he squeezed her arm and shook his head.  His grip slacked, and she saw his head fall back to the earth, and knew he was unable to raise it.

“Zev, no, please…” she wept, hugging him to her chest.

“At least I die as I always wanted to...in the arms of a beautiful woman…”  He gave another shuddering breath, and was still.

Solona’s sobs echoing against the stone walls was the only sound that could be heard.


	22. Carry On Wayward Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the series finale...so it's a bit longer than usual. Thank you all for reading!

Chapter 22: Carry On Wayward Son

 

_ Zevran is gone, _ Solona thought, trying to make the thought somehow make sense, to stop hoping her healing magic could still work, stop wishing that Zevran was somehow alright, that he would smile and flirt with her again and everything would be okay.  But it wasn’t, and he wouldn’t do those things - not ever again. She cried. She knew she would be embarrassed later that the others witnessed her tears, but right now, she was unable to stop them. 

Strong arms pulled her up, and held her against an armored chest.  She knew without looking up who it belonged to, and allowed Alistair to hold her as she attempted to slow her ragged breathing.  The familiar smell of him was comforting, even though she knew she shouldn’t let him touch her like this...not the way things were, anyway.  Still, she didn’t move.

She heard the others talking, but the sound of her own heartbeat drowned out their words.  When she finally looked up, she saw that Zevran’s body was missing. She scanned the room, but didn’t see him anywhere.

“They went to burn his remains,” Alistair explained, not removing his arms from around her.  He sighed. “I’m sorry, but we’re going to have to leave here soon, the smell is going to attract...things.”  He reached up to smooth down her hair. “Do you feel well enough to go on?”

Solona clenched her jaw and nodded.  “I’m going to see that bitch dead if it’s the last thing I do,” she spat.  “Her and all of her  _ children.” _

“And I’ll be there to help you,” Alistair stated.

“We good, then?” Dean’s voice sounded from behind them.

“Yeah,” Solona said, wiping her face and pulling away from Alistair.  “Let’s get everyone together and we’ll review the plan.”

Once they’d all gathered, Solona took charge.  “Castiel, this ritual of yours will take some time to set up, right?  This would be easier if we could draw her to us, but I don’t think we can count on that.  How long do you need?”

“A few minutes - five, maybe less,” he answered.

“Okay, so that’s how long we have to hold her and her minions off.  Bobby, you, Oghren, and Anders help Castiel, and fight off anything that gets past us.  Got it?”

“Got it, Boss,” Oghren confirmed.

“Stay in the back, let the others do the fighting.  I can do that,” Anders said quickly.

“Alright.  Alistair, you’re going to be on the front lines, but you won’t be alone.  Nathaniel, Justice, and I will keep them off you as best we can so you can focus on using your abilities.”

“We will slay the beasts,” Justice confirms.  “Allow the templar to smite the witch.”

“Dean,” Solona said, looking at him.  “You and Bobby are the only ones with the weapons that can kill her.  If you get a chance to take a shot at her, do it. If this ritual doesn’t work, those shells with the poison in it might be our only chance.  Maybe Zevran will still be able to hurt that bitch from the other side. Velanna, you and Sigrun get Dean an opening.”

(Bark?)

“I didn’t forget you, Barkspawn,” Solona said.  “You have a very special task. You’re going to be my distraction.  I want you to get in there and bite the shit out of her, you hear me?  But don’t let her get you.”

(Bark!)

“Oh, and if you smell Sam, go to him immediately, do you hear me?”

(Bark bark!)

“Good boy.  Dean, you might want to have that eye thing you were talking about ready if we run into anybody else down here.”  She sighed. “Let’s get moving.”

Alistair watched as she lead the others out of the cavern, naturally taking the lead as she had all along.   _ You don’t have to force yourself, _ he thought, but knew it would be pointless to say anything.  She wouldn’t listen, anyway. He met Crowley’s eyes, and the little man had the audacity to smile at him.  Alistair sighed, afraid that Crowley saw something in him than he was unwilling to admit to himself.

He marched on, reminding himself that it wasn’t just getting Cailan back.  He knew what making a deal with a demon meant. Dean had made that perfectly clear with in his ramblings on the way back from Denerim.  The price was his soul, tormented forever in a place of untold horrors. His soul, for a chance to have her back.  _ Maker, to go with her if I have to...to protect her. _

It had been made clear to Alistair from an early age that he didn’t belong - not in Redcliffe, not in the Chantry, and certainly not as king, although Eamon did his best.  There had only been one place he’d ever truly felt like he was where he was meant to be: with the Grey Wardens, and Solona at his side. Despite all the ugliness and the darkness that they had seen, it still remained the happiest time in his life.

Duncan’s face came to his mind, and he immediately went cold.  What would he have thought of Alistair’s indecision?  _ Put it out of your mind.  You are the king, you have responsibilities.  You can’t just foist them off on someone else because you wish your life had gone differently. _  He sighed.   _ Besides, you don’t even know how she feels. _

“You seem to be considering my offer, so I’ll sweeten the pot,” Crowley crooned.  “Twenty years. You don’t have much longer than that anyway, from what I hear.”

“Go away,” he said.

“I’ll take that as an ‘I’ll get back with you’.”

Alistair scoffed.  “Why don’t you go pester someone else for a change?”

“Because you’re far more entertaining, Pup,” he stated, the smug expression never leaving his face.  “Listen, I’ve dealt with the Winchesters enough to know that they’re not that easy to kill. Moose will be back, safe and dumb as ever.”

“Moose?  Oh, you mean Sam,” Alistair said, frowning.  “I’m not listening anymore, la la,” he said in a nervous sing-song.  He strode ahead, catching up to the others.

“Darkspawn ahead,” Sigrun announced, and half of the group nodded, recognizing that familiar sensation.

“Everyone get ready,” Solona stated, holding onto her staff with both hands.

Dean grinned, brandishing his sword and shield.  He’d have to save the shotgun for later when the Mother showed herself, but he wasn’t above a kicking a little ass.  That was, until he saw the nightmarish grub creatures they’d seen in the Blackmarsh.

“It’s the Mother’s Children,” Nathaniel stated, aiming his bow and taking the first shot.  “She knows we’re here.”

“So much for the element of surprise,” Bobby grumbled.  “We doin’ this, or what?” He raised his own bow, targeting the one in front.  The Children resembled worms, but this version had spiderly legs.  _ Eve must have been upgrading again, _ Bobby thought.  “Hey Anders, how about you do your fire thing?”

Anders stepped forward, a smile on his face.  “I thought you’d never ask,” he stated, launching a massive fireball toward the grubs.  They shrieked, recoiling in pain, and Sigrun ran in, daggers flashing. Solona froze one of them, just in time for her to shatter it.  Justice took out the next one with his sword, and Oghren got two with his.

In this fashion, they drove the beasts backwards, through the tunnel into the large chamber beyond. 

“Stop!” a female voice shouted, and all of the remaining Children parted and skittered into the darkness on either side.

Dean looked ahead.  “Oh, that’s just friggin’ perfect,” he muttered.   _ She would pick her face.  Lisa. _

The dark-haired female smiled at Dean, and trailed the fingers on one hand down her side.  “You’re were in love with this form once, Dean, I thought it might make you pause long enough for us to talk.”

“I only got one thing to say to you, Lady,” he said, raising the shotgun and fired.  The bullet struck the figure dead in the chest. Lisa’s pained expression tore at him, but he knew it was only an illusion, a trick from the Mother.

“Lisa” crumpled to the ground, just as another figure stepped out of the shadows.

“Oh dear, I hope you are not running out of those shells,” the newcomer said, speaking in a feminine voice that was familiar to a few in the party.

“That’s not Wynne, so save your breath,” Solona said.  “It’s just another one of your...Jefferson Starships.”

Dean snickered.

“Now, dear, we don’t have to fight, you know,” the false Wynne said.  “I think we can come to a solution that benefits us both.”

Solona whistled, and Barkspawn bolted forward, attacking the woman.  

She snarled, a spike bolting from her hand, descending toward the dog.  But, before it could connect, one of Nathaniel’s arrows landed right between her eyes. She turned to look to see who had fired it, a menacing smile spreading over her face, the arrow standing out straight from her forehead.

“That was completely unnecessary,” the figure said, landing a solid kick into Barkspawn’s midsection, sending him flying with a yelp of pain.

“Andraste’s ass, shut up already!” Solona yelled, casting an ice spell in the direction of the Jefferson Starship.  It froze, and Justice moved in to shatter it to pieces.

“Let’s see you laugh that one off,” Solona commented.

A woman’s laugh sounded from further in, and Bobby cursed.  Dean looked at him, and they nodded.

“Looks like she’s inviting us in,” Bobby said with a frustrated sigh.  

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow.  “It’s an obvious trap.”

Dean scoffed.  “This whole thing screams ‘trap’, Pal, you’re just now picking up on it?”

“You are bickering like children,” Velanna complained, and mumbled something under her breath.

“Yes, you’re all quite astute,” Crowley said, his voice thick with sarcasm.  “Now are we done patting each other on the ass, or shall we continue to waste time?”

A sound drew their attention back to the walls.  They’d stalled too long, the grubs had returned in force.

“Do we fight, or retreat?” Castiel asked.

“Barkspawn…” Solona sighed, moving quickly to his side.  The dog’s breathing was shallow, but he was alive, and she flashed a quick healing spell, knowing she could neither take the time to heal him completely, nor carry him with her.  “Damn it. We have to push forward,” Solona decided. “We have no choice.”

They fled down the tunnel, leaving the dog behind, heading toward where the laughter had originated.  

Dean remembered the plan: take the shot when he could.  But he only had one shell left, Bobby had the other two.  With all of those Jefferson Starships, how was he supposed to tell which shapeshifter was the real Eve?  And where the hell was Sammy?

A veritable mass of Children swarmed the tunnel behind them, making escaping that direction an unlikely prospect.  They covered the walls, the floor, the ceiling; it was impossible to even see the surfaces under the shifting mass of bodies.

They turned, ready to fight, when the insectoid creatures stopped again.

“Are you going to listen this time or do I have to speak louder?” the speaker asked, and Dean looked to see the image of Jody Mills standing there.

“Speak as loud as you wish, witch, you will not triumph,” Justice announced, racing forward toward the figure, who bared her sharp fangs and hissed him.  

She dodged, quicker than the other had been, or perhaps just more prepared for the attack.  A booted foot found Justice’s back, sending him toppling over, and he was quickly buried under the swarm of grubs.

Crowley appeared behind “Jody”, and pulled her head off her shoulders, bits of flesh dangling behind and he dropped it.

“Bitch talks too much,” he stated, avoiding eye contact.  “She’s trying to wear us out, we have to get closer.”

“So poof your demon ass over there already,” Dean growled.

“I have my reasons for staying with you,” Crowley said cryptically.

“Yeah, you’re a damned coward,” Bobby added.

The strange grub creatures moved closer, backing them up.  Solona couldn’t see Justice at all underneath the moving heap of grubs.

“Stick to your teams,” Solona instructed, finding her way beside Nathaniel to back up Alistair.  

“They’re not using magic,” Alistair stated.  “Whatever they’re doing, it’s not a spell.”

“Maker’s-” Anders started, and finished with, “balls,” in unison with Bobby.  The looked at each other and grinned.

Oghren was glaring off to the side, and Dean looked over to see a pretty dwarven woman smirking back.  

“Branka?” Oghren asked.  “Nah,” he sighed. “Can’t be.  Fool woman got herself killed months ago.”  Oghren swung his maul with both hands toward the face of his dead wife.

Dean glanced around, but there were more and more of the figures.  Dean grimaced when he saw Ben’s form staring at him, the child he would give almost anything to call his own.   _ This ends now. _

“Any magic yet, King?” he asked.

Alistair didn’t answer, staring at a blonde man in front of him.  Dean noticed a resemblance between the two.

“Cailan,” Alistair breathed.  

Solona had about had it with this nonsense.  They weren’t getting anywhere, and there was no way they could perform the ritual, not the with those Children things covering the floor like carpet.  In front of her stood two more of the creatures, one wearing First Enchanter Irving’s face, the other, Jowan’s, her friend from the Circle. Glancing back, she saw that Velanna had gone down, and Anders.   _ Please be okay, _ she pleaded.  

Solona raised her staff.  “Sorry about this, it’s probably going to hurt,” she commented, and summoned as much mana and Will as she could.  She walked through the steps in her mind, felt the surge as each spell took effect.  _ Storm of the Century, _ she thought.  Releasing the spell immediately sapped her energy and she fell to one knee, leaning heavily on her staff.  But the spell was cast.

Winds whipped through the chamber, cutting like ice.  Snow billowed, obscuring her vision and freezing everything.  Purple lightning streaked across the cavern intermittently, followed by the low rumble of thunder.  She caught her breath, though it was difficult with the raging storm, and stood straighter, watching as the spell took effect.

She smiled at the frozen grubs, and ran to where she had last seen Velanna.  “Velanna, are you okay under there?”

A muffled reply sounded and the elf got to her feet, shoving her way through the icy bodies of the Children.  She said nothing else, but lifted her own staff and the ground trembled. Branched trunks and vines shot from the floor at various angles, shattering the remaining Children as well as the few surviving Jefferson Starships.

“I am now,” Velanna commented.  “But I vote we do  _ not _ do that again.”

“I second that,” Solona said, making eye contact with Dean across the way.

Justice and Anders emerged from under the grubs, a little worse for wear.

Bobby glanced around the area.  “Somethin’ tells me it ain’t over yet.”

The sound of clapping echoed through the chamber, and everyone turned to look.  A brunette woman stood in front of them, her head partially down, her hair hiding part of her features.  When she looked up, and her face was lined with black and blue veins, marring her once pretty features.

“I’m impressed, Hero.  That is what they call you, right?  Commander of the Grey Wardens, noble sentinels against the  _ evil darkspawn.”   _ The last of her statement was followed by air quotes, a sweet smile pulling at her twisted lips.

Bobby raised his shotgun to fire, but the shot went wild as he found himself grabbed from behind, his arms pinned to his sides.  The shotgun dropped to the floor with a thud.

“Bobby, don’t fight me,” his captor said, and he was shocked to hear Sam’s voice.

“No way that’s Sammy,” Dean proclaimed.  “My brother would never work for you.” He raised his own shotgun and fired at her, but she’d been ready, and in a blur, shifted out of the way.

Eve scoffed.  “You still have a lot to learn.  You think you need to kill me, but why?  Because  _ The Father _ told you to?”

“Dean, the phone,” Castiel reminded.

Dean dropped the shotgun and fumbled in his pocket for the device, but when he looked up, motion out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.  He quickly pushed icon opening the camera app and aimed it at the “Sam” holding Bobby - yep, Starship, alright - before the device was knocked from his hands.  He looked down and saw a crudely-made arrow sticking out of a shattered screen.  _ Shit. _

_ Where had that come from? _  Dean felt a surge of adrenaline, and unsheathed his sword, the gun now useless against the Mother without its ammo.  But, at least he had a target. He sprinted forward toward Bobby only to stop in his tracks. The Jefferson Starship, knowing it had been unmasked, pushed the wraith spike from its wrist against Bobby’s neck.

“I’ll be keeping this one for now,” Eve said, cocking her head to the side.  The Starship holding Bobby marched him over in front of the woman.

Bobby’s eyes flicked to the shotgun, but before Dean could make a move for it, another arrow thudded into the dirt between him and the weapon.

Eve laughed, backing up, as darkspawn came from behind her, and to the sides -   Hurlocks, genlocks, a couple of ogres.

Solona watched in horror as the darkspawn horde filled the cave.  With eight Grey Wardens on their side, and three skilled hunters, they could handle smaller groups with no problem, but this was something entirely different.  A glance at Alistair told her that he was having the same memory: the massacre at Ostagar. Duncan and his Wardens hadn’t been enough to stop the tide then.

_ We can’t win this way,  _ she realized.   _ We have to do something different. _  Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, and she knew what she had to do.

“Stop...okay, Eve, The Mother, whatever you’re calling yourself, I’m listening,” Solona spoke out, and the darkspawn ceased their approach.  “Let’s talk.”

The others held their weapons at the ready, but gave her a confused look.

Eve smiled.  “I knew you were the one, Hero.  Someone around here had to have some sense.”

“Are you nuts?” Dean called out to her.  “You’re doing exactly what your friend Morrigan said not to.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Solona insisted, and walked forward.  “You have us surrounded. We’d never survive fighting this many darkspawn and you know it.  You don’t need him,” she said, nodding toward where the false “Sam” was holding Bobby. Eve paused.  Solona continued, “Let him go. Consider it a sign of good faith in our negotiations.”

She shrugged, and nodded to the Jefferson Starship.  The spike retreated from his neck, and he shoved Bobby forward.

Solona sighed in relief.  “Alright, you have my attention.  What is it that you want?”

Eve shook her head.  “The Winchesters didn’t even  _ tell _ you, did they?  Tsk, tsk, Dean. I only want Crowley.  He hunted down, tortured and murdered my Children.  Give him to me, and I’ll have no further need for this place.”

Solona glanced over at the demon, who narrowed his eyes at her.   _ She just wants  _ him _?  We’ve been doing all of this to protect a demon? _

“Hero, you cannot trust her,” Cas cautioned.  “She is likely the reason your world has these darkspawn at all.”

Solona took another step forward.   _ Keep her attention, just a little longer. _  “So let’s say I do give you want you want.  What happens to the darkspawn?”

“Those I lead will follow me.  There are other songs on other worlds.  Those still connected will remain.”

“Hm...that many darkspawn gone would be a turning point in the ongoing war here,” Solona stated, rubbing her chin.  “But I think there’s something you’re not considering.”

Eve frowned.  “Oh, you mean Sam Winchester, who thinks he’s sneaking up on me?”  She turned to the side just as Sam made a move with his shortswords.  She threw him to the ground easily.

The false “Sam” took a step toward Eve, intent on helping, but she waved him off.

“I should have killed you long ago, Sam.”  She smile at him. “You know, after the stunt your brother pulled, I’m not going to bite you...I’m going to  _ turn _ you, and you’ll kill him for me.”

Eve reached out her hand toward Sam’s startled face.  But the hand never connected. With a growl, Barkspawn latched onto Eve’s leg and dragged her backwards.  She let out a shriek of rage, kicking her feet uselessly as the mabari shook her like a rag doll. Finally, one of her feet connected with the hound, and he yelped, letting go.  She managed to get to her feet, just in time for Sam’s blade to connect with her neck. But this was no Jefferson Starship, and the shortsword sank in only a fraction of an inch before Sam let go, backing away.

She turned to Sam, fury filling her, her dark hair blowing backward with her power.  A faint glow emanated from her. “Kill them!” she shouted to the darkspawn, who rushed toward them.  Spells and arrows flew, and swords clanged against shields as the fight began in earnest.

A shot rang out, resonating through the chamber.  Eve’s mouth gasped open in shock and pain at the unexpected sensation.  Golden light shot through her body radiating upwards from her midsection and outward through her limbs.  She clutched a desperate hand to her chest. She looked up at Sam, confusion contorting her features before collapsing to the floor.  A black ooze bled out in a halo from her fallen form.

Sam turned to see Solona holding the gun, breathing heavy.

“Cas, now!” Dean yelled, and white holy light filled the chamber, arcing light lightning between the darkspawn and few remaining Jefferson Starships.  With each wave of connection, their faces turned upward toward the heavens, and the searing light burned through their eyes. The darkspawn dropped where they stood, weapons still in hand.

Solona stood alone in a circle of darkspawn, some within feet of her.  Any longer, and she would have been dead. She looked up and met Sam’s gaze.  He smiled, his eyes soft with his approval, and he gave a silent chuckle.

“Ow,” she said, dropping the shotgun.  She rubbed her shoulder. “The recoil on that thing was way worse than the handgun.”

Barkspawn was the first to reach her side, followed by Sam.  

“Are you alright?” he asked, putting a steadying arm around her other shoulder.

Solona nodded.  She looked over her mabari, and found him battered and bruised, but it could have been a lot worse.  She surveyed the others, and found them about the same.  _ But wait… _

“Where’s Alistair?” she asked, not seeing him.

“Worse, where Crowley?” Bobby asked, looking around.

Dean swore under his breath.

She tilted her head to look at Sam.  “Oh, no. I saw them talking to each other earlier.”

They made their way out of the cavern back the way they came.  Alistair was standing there, alone, and rubbed the back of his hand against his lips.  Crowley was nowhere to be seen.

Solona stomped forward, and when she reached Alistair, the slap she gave him echoed in the confined space.  “You stupid templar! I told you to stop taking my choices from me!”

“I know,” Alistair replied in a hushed tone.  “That’s why I had to do it.”

“Dude, in case you missed it, we just won in there,” Dean commented, gesturing toward the darkspawn-littered chamber they’d just vacated.  “What on Earth would would possess you to go suicidal?”

Alistair didn’t take his eyes off Solona.  “I did it to give you a choice. With Cailan back, I can take over the Grey Wardens, and neither of us has to be bound by responsibility anymore.  You’re free to choose.”

She frowned.  “Nathaniel is a capable leader; he could have taken my place.  You didn’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I did.”  Alistair gathered her hands in his.  “I love you, Solona. You should get to choose the life you want.”

“And how am I supposed to be happy when I know that you…”  she pulled her hands away. “Maker’s Breath, how long did you get?”

“Twenty years,” Alistair said.  He hung his head and looked away.

“Twenty years,” she repeated hollowly.  She sighed. “I...I can’t deal with this right not.  Not so soon after Zev...let’s just get back to the Keep.”

They walked for a time until exhaustion took them over.  Anders and Solona performed healing on a few injuries, and they ate a cold meal of trail rations.  Afterwards, Alistair sat with Oghren, silently watching as the others settled in for the night, or had hushed conversations.  Jealousy burned in him as he watched the woman he loved sitting next to Sam Winchester, giving him her attention.  _ He had done the right thing, hadn’t he? _

The trip back to the keep was uneventful, but subdued.  Castiel was able to scout ahead and show them the quickest route out of the Deep Roads, meaning they reached the surface quicker than they’d come in.  

Daylight was a welcome sight, for all but Sigrun.  She sighed.  _ I lived through another battle with the darkspawn.  I guess it’s not time for my true death yet. _

Upon reaching Vigil’s Keep, they separated for the night, Sigrun following not long after Dean left.   _ Maybe living a little longer isn’t so bad, after all,  _ she thought.

The next morning, Solona was up early.  She’d had trouble sleeping, even here, where she had a comfortable bed.  She looked at the bag she’d packed. Before losing Zevran, she’d been so sure that she wanted to visit Earth, to see the places that Sam and Dean talked about.  Now her heart felt torn. She remembered Alistair’s comforting arms holding her as she cried.  _ Everything changed when he died. _  She already missed Zevran’s smiling face, but the life of an assassin was destined to end in violence.  Just like a Grey Warden, or a Hunter. One day, her turn would come. But, when that day arrived, which decision would she regret more, staying or going?

She, Velanna, Sigrun, and Nathaniel were going to see the group back to the eluvian.  Time was running out for her to choose. She picked up the bag and slung it on her shoulder before heading down to meet the others.

Oghren, Anders, and Justice were saying goodbye to the Winchesters, Bobby and Castiel.  To her surprise, Alistair was outside as well, standing next to the horses. He met her gaze, and smiled sadly.

“You don’t have to go, you know,” she told him, moving to stand next to him.

“And miss my last chance to see you?  No, I’m going. I’ll come back here after, with the others.”

Solona looked back to where Sam was getting a rather enthusiastic pat on the back from Oghren.  Well, lower back, anyway. Alistair believed she was leaving, and she didn’t correct him. It wouldn’t be fair to give him hope, not when she wasn’t sure yet herself.

With the horses and a cart, they reached the Wending Wood quickly.  There were a few lingering spiders to deal with inside the ruin, but that was nothing for their team, and they reached the room with the eluvian without too much trouble.

The mirror itself was dark, murky.  Solona peered into its depths, and felt a deep pull, but saw nothing.  “How do we open it?”

Dean answered, “That Morrigan chick said she’d be watching and open it from the other side when the time came.”

They waited for a time, and finally, the eluvian shimmered, magic cascading downwards, and the surface melted into the glowing blue water from before.  Morrigan herself emerged from the eluvian a moment later. She was bigger than the last time Sam and Dean saw her, and waddled a little uncomfortably.

“Greetings, friend,” she said to Solona.

Solona immediately moved to hug her, and Morrigan gave an amused chuckle.  “It appears you have not changed.” She looked up and saw the others there, but her eyes focused on Alistair.  “My, my, ‘tis not all that remains the same, I see. Still following her around, are you, Alistair? And here I thought kings would have better things to do.”

Alistair’s jaw ticked, and he looked away, but remained silent.

Morrigan feigned surprise.  “Nothing to say, hm? It  _ must  _ be serious, then.”

Solona shook her head.  “Not now, Morrigan.”

“Very well, and who do we have here?  One of the People?” she asked, looking at Velanna.

Introductions were made, and Morrigan continued.  “I would love hear  _ all _ about it, but I cannot hold the eluvian open much longer.  I must get the four of them back where they belong.”

“Five,” Sam said, correcting her.  “Solona’s coming with us.”

“Oh?  Is that so?” she said curiously, looking between the two of them.  “I see, you’ve chosen another fool man to replace the one who ran away.  I must say your tastes have improved. This one at least showed some promise.”

Alistair grimaced.

“Just get on with it already, Lady,” Dean grumbled.

“As you wish,” she said cryptically, and with a nod, turned and walked back through the eluvian.

“‘Bout damned time,” Bobby said, disappearing after her.

Dean walked toward the glowing mirror, but a tug at his hand stopped him.  He turned back to see Sigrun holding his wrist.

She bit her lip, and her forehead wrinkled.  “Are you sure you wanna go? You could stay, you know.”

Dean closed his eyes.  “I...I just ended something with someone back home, for their own safety.  Getting involved when you’re in the life that we are...it’s just not a good idea.  I’m sorry,” he said, and she dropped her hand, nodding.

“Well, if you’re ever back in the neighborhood…” she started, her eyes darting up to meet his.  “I’ll buy you a drink.”

Dean gave a half-smile.  “Sounds like a plan.”

Velanna stood in front of Cas, her heart breaking.  “You don’t have to say anything, I already know you’re going.”

“Sorry.  There’s a war going on in Heaven.  They need me.”

Velanna nodded, cursing the unshed tears that stung her eyes.  She refused to cry. Instead, she rose to her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek.  “Lathbora viran,” she muttered, and stepped back. “Dareth shiral, ma vhenan. Goodbye.”  She turned before she could watch him walk away from her, and left the room.

“What did she just say?” Cas asked aloud.

“Come on, Casanova,” Dean said, clapping a hand on his shoulder, pulling him toward the eluvian.  “I’ll explain it to you later.” They disappeared into the magical portal.

Solona watched as the ripples settled again.

Sam exhaled a sigh of relief.  “It’ll be good to be home again,” he commented, then noticing her trouble expression, his brow knitted together.  “You are still coming, right?”

She glanced at Alistair.  “Just...um, give me a minute?”

Sam followed her gaze, and frowned, but nodded.  “Yeah, okay.” Sam walked to the eluvian, took a deep breath, and passed through.

“We’ll just be out here,” Sigrun said, pulling Nathaniel away toward the door.

Solona approached Alistair, fighting the nervous urge to pull on her hair.  

Alistair sighed.  “They’re waiting for you, you should go.”

“I know.  I still don’t agree with what you did, but I want you to know I appreciate why you did it.”

He swallowed past the emotion in his throat, and nodded.  “I’ll miss you.”

“No you won’t,” Solona said.  “Because you’re coming to Earth with me.”

“I knew it!” yelled Sigrun from the hallway.

“Hey Sigrun, have Nate run the Wardens while we’re gone, will you?” Solona called out, shaking her head in amusement.

Alistair’s eyes flicked over her face.  “I can’t go.”

“What?” Solona replied, her brow wrinkling. “Is this about Sam?  I-”

“Solona, I didn’t take the deal.”

Her breath escaped her lips, whatever she had been about to say lost.  “You didn’t?” She let the thought settle. “Why would you let me think you had?”

“I’m sorry, I know I probably shouldn’t have, I just...I wanted you to choose what would make you happy, not what you thought you had to do.”

“You made it pretty clear last time that I wasn’t allowed to choose you.”

“I thought it was what was best for Ferelden.  I was wrong, and I will never make the same mistake again.  You will always have a place by my side, but the choice isn’t mine to make.”

Solona looked at the eluvian, where Sam was waiting.  She knew what she had to do.

“Alistair…”

“I know, a different world with no darkspawn.  It’s funny, part of me wishes I  _ had _ taken his offer.  At least then I’d be free to go with you.”  He met her eyes. “It’s alright.”

“You’d better make sure it’s alright, templar,” she said, taking his hand in hers.  “Take me home.”

A wary smile appeared on his face. “You’re sure?”

“About staying, yes.  About Denerim...we’ll see.”

After a moment’s hesitation, he pulled her in to his embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around her.  However, when he moved to kiss her, Solona put one finger against his lips, and shook her head.

“It’s not going to be  _ that _ easy.”  She smiled, and Alistair knew whatever the effort, it would be worth it.

Morrigan walked back through the portal.  She chuckled, seeing them together. “Goodbye, my friend,” she said.

“Goodbye,” Solona whispered, and watched as Morrigan stepped back through the portal.  The eluvian went dark, leaving the two of them in silence.

Solona away from Alistair, took his hand again and pulled him forwards.  

“In a hurry, dear?” he asked with a chuckle.

“To get out of here?  Definitely.” She sighed.  “I just wish Zevran was going to be there.  The first time someone in Denerim looked at me funny, Zev would have taken care of it.”

“Maybe we’ll invite Leliana for a stay,” he replied, their voices growing quieter as they went down the long hallway, away from the room that held the portal.

“Ooh, I’d like that!” Solona exclaimed.  “But I think she might be busy in Val Royeaux.  Maybe I’ll just sick Barkspawn on them.”

Their shared laughter was the first start to a new beginning.

THE END


End file.
